El Acuerdo
by Sabaku-No-Yamanaka-Ino
Summary: -A la larga ya estamos recibiendo algo bastante malo. ¿Por qué no solo simplemente nos casamos?- GaaIno. Traducción oficial del fanfic original de la autora Yuugiri titulado 'The Arrangement'
1. Chapter 1

**El Acuerdo**

**Titulo original: **The Arrangement

**Autora Original: **Yuugiri

**Suumary original:** "We're already getting along bad enough. Why don't we just get married?" GaaIno.

**Link de la historia original: ** s/7704752/1/The-Arrangement

**Traductora: **Sabaku-no-Yamanaka-Ino

**Nota de la traductora: **Muchas gracias a Yuugiri, la autora de este fanfic, por dejarme traducir esta maravillosa historia. Espero que la disfruten tanto como yo.

Thank you very much to Yuugiri, the author of this fanfic, for leave me translate this wonderful story. So I hope you enjoy this as much as I.

**Capitulo 1**

* * *

Cuando Uzumaki Naruto se convirtió en Hokage a la edad de veinticinco años, la alianza entre la arena y la hoja se reforzó formidablemente, y los ciudadanos de ambas villas ocultas no podrían ser mas felices. Se impulso la economía, con lo cual se abrió el comercio entre Konoha y Suna. Pero lo que realmente fue mas fuerte entre los dos pueblos fue el vinculo entre los propios Kazekage y Hokage.

Esa amistad fue lo que llevo a Yamanaka Ino a la difícil situación que tenia enfrente en ese preciso momento.

Gaara miro parpadeando a través de la mesa antes de evitar la mirada sobre su rostro. El comenzó a examinar quien sabe que cosa en la pared del fondo detrás del hombro derecho de Ino.

Sentada en una de las bajas sillas de madera puestas alrededor de la mesa de la sala de reuniones de la torre del kazekage, Ino toco los espacios en blanco en los archivos de la descripción de la misión que había traído con ella, no deseando ni mas ni menos que el piso bajo ella se abriera y se la tragara viva. Si, iba a matar a Naruto después de esto. La hoja tendría que continuar sin Hokage, hasta que se encontraran uno nuevo. El idiota Uzumaki, por mucho que Ino le respetase, la había enviado a Suna en una misión. O mas bien, en un ''favor personal'', como cariñosamente Naruto lo había llamado.

Oh, y no habían tenido esa agradable conversación también?

_-¿Un favor personal?- dijo Ino con escepticismo, levantando una de sus cejas ante Naruto, quien estaba tratando de actuar ocupado volteando los papeles apilados en su escritorio que se habían acumulado, obviamente, porque había estado haciendo el vago._

_-Sí, Ino. Un favor personal. Se trata de Gaara- dijo Naruto, mientras escarbaba en la pila de carpetas a su izquierda, gruñendo algo para si mismo. Cuando pareció que el no pudo encontrar lo que buscaba, respiro hondo y miro a hacia donde Ino se encontraba, de pie frente a el, impacientemente. –El necesita una representante, que sea una mujer refinada, que este disponible durante un mes o mas. _

_-¿Una refinada mujer para ser representante?- si Naruto estaba pensando que el podría halagarla con lo dicho, el tendría otras palabras de parte de ella._

_Como de costumbre, Naruto era sorprendentemente sensible ante las intenciones de las personas alrededor de el, asi que hizo un gesto a Ino. –No estoy bromeando. Eso es lo que el pidió._

_Ino ni se movio. – Envia a Hinata._

_Naruto se impaciento. _

_Ino le miro entrecerrando sus ojos -No quieres que ella se vaya. Estas dejando que tus sentimientos… _

_-Ella no es tan buena con las misiones en solitaro. Tu la conoces tan bien como yo._

_-Oh, eso es una excusa para no enviar a tu novia a una misión de diez días. _

_Naruto alzo sus brazos. – Eso no es verdad! Yo no quiero enviar a nadie mas. Se trata de Suna. Tu has estado allí muchas veces con Shikamaru. Eres perfecta para el trabajo!_

_Ino miro a Naruto, advirtiendo la migraña que comenzaba a tomar el control en ella. Después de unos segundos, decidió que podía escucharlo. – Bien ¿Cuál es el trabajo?_

_La cara de Naruto se ilumino de alegría -¿Entonces va s a ir_

_-No lo se, depende. ¿Es una misión de rango D? Porque yo no quiero ir en una misión de rango C o mas alto sola si me envías fuera por un mes_

_-¿Por qué?_

_-Porque las misiones de Rango C y mayores que duran mas de una semana o dos son realmente misiones de rang encubiertas. He aprendido de la experiencia.- ella tomo aire con fastidio y miro a Naruto de forma acusadora._

_-Ya te he pedido disculpas por esas siete veces, y tus uñas volvieron a crecer con el tiempo ¿Verdad?_

_Los músculos de las mejillas de Ino se crisparon. _

_Naruto trago saliva sonoramente. – Lo hice, incluso te envié flores mientras estabas en el hospital durante esas dos semanas!- Cuando vio que ella no encontró ni una pizca de gracia a sus palabras, suspiro e hizo un gesto suplicante. – Esta bien, esta bien. Te lo dire honestamente, no pude clasificar la misión. _

_Eso era aun mas sospechoso -¿Y por que no pudiste hacerlo? – siseo Ino. _

_Naruto agacho la cabeza patéticamente –Porque Gaara no me explico el porque necesitaba a una representante femenina refinada. _

_Ino giro sobre sus talones y se dirigió a la puerta –Adios._

_-¡Espera! – grito Naruto, y el ya se encontraba lejos de su asiento, bloqueando la puerta con su cuerpo desesperadamente – No puedes irte cuando estamos en medio de un informe de una misión!- _

_Ino respiro profundamente, en un intento de mantener su temperamento bajo control. Espero diez segundos para hablar –No es necesario que me des informes sobre esta misión, ya que ni siquiera tu sabes cual es la misión. No me importa. Yo no voy a ir. Ahora fuera de mi camino. _

_-Mira, el esta dispuesto a pagar el doble de lo que se gana con una misión rango S. Esto significa que esta desesperado. Tu no puedes dar la espalda a un hombre desesperado, ¿Verdad?._

_Ino fruncio los labios. No era como si fuese exigente cuando se trataba de las misiones que le asignaban, pero ella, así como el resto de sus compañeros, se habían visto envueltos en muchos líos porque Naruto siempre pensaba que eran como el, que era prácticamente un generador de chakra humano con patas. Sinceramente, el hombre tenia la mala costumbre de subestimar misiones y sobrestimar a sus subordinados. Debido a eso, sus compañeros tenían, cada uno, un promedio de tres veces y media de casi ser asesinados y apenas poder escapar con vida en el lapso de cuatro años que llevaba el régimen de Naruto. Por supuesto, todo mundo sabia que Naruto era demasiado bueno como para decir no a cualquiera que solicitara sus servicios. E ino no podia poner ni un pie fuera con firmeza cuando Naruto había puesto frente a sus narices la opción que valía la pena de varias semanas pagadas si ella decía que si. _

Ino estuvo de vuelta a la realidad cuando se encontró con Gaara bostezando frente a ella.

Ino parpadeó y decidió que tendría que ignorar el hecho de que el Kazekage no lucia en lo mas mínimo desesperado, como Naruto había mencionado que estaba.

Gaara bostezo otra vez, sus ojos delineados de un color oscuro se cerraron un poco antes de que el se frotase distraídamente la mejilla con el dorso de la mano. Finalmente, sus ojos se encontraron con ella.

Ino se enderezo en su asiendo y espero unos minutos, a la expectativa de que el dijera algo. Sus ojos siempre le hacían sentir incomoda. Durante los últimos años, desde que Shikamaru había comenzado a tener bastante interés en la hermana mayor del Kazekage, el la había arrastrado muchas veces a Suna. Gaara había sido desde entonces un hombre de muy pocas palabras. Eso no importaba, de todos modos, el era algo grosero con ella. De echo, ella había pasado un tiempo con el cuando ella le pidió un consejo acerca de la posibilidad de recoger hierbas medicinales en el desierto. Había hablado muy poco, y cuando lo hizo, fue sólo para hacer una pregunta. Había tomado notas diligentemente y aunque él no contribuyó mucho en la conversación, Ino dudaba de que el estuviese escuchando. Siempre se había interesado había en esos ojos verdes que poseía, aunque Ino pensaba que siempre se trataba de la falta de sueño.

Cuando Ino había preguntado a Naruto sobre la salud de Gaara, el Hokage había bromeado con los hábitos de dormir de su amigo.

_-Rara vez duerme. Un habito difícil de romper, incluso sin la bestia de una cola en su interior. Bolsas. Debajo de sus ojos. Es terrible._

Gaara perdió el interés en observar a Ino en algún momento y comenzó a examinar sus uñas. Ino tomo esa oportunidad para mirarlo mas. Gaara había crecido al pasar los años, probablemente era tan alto como Naruto, y eso era decir mucho, pues realmente Naruto había crecido. El cabello rojo sangre sobre su cabeza seguía siendo el mismo trapeador desaliñado con fragmentos sobresalientes en muchas direcciones distintas. Era como si el hubiese estado tirando de el antes de venir a verla. Ella le temía una década atrás. El era tan.. incontrolable

_Indescifrable._

Ino fruncio el ceño. Era el kekke genkai de su clan para leer hasta el fondo del subconsciente humano. Muchas veces se había visto sin la necesidad de usar su habilidad para mirar a través de una persona, y con la experiencia que tenia les podía decir quienes eran, con solo un vistazo. Gaara, sin embargo, era una hoja de papel en blanco. Esos verdes y vidriosos ojos eran planos, sin ninguna profundidad en ellos. Incluso su lenguaje corporal era ilegible. Lo único que podía decir era que él estaba rígido e incómodo.

_Y cansado. _El se veía muy cansado.

Ino trago saliva sonoramente. Pensando que el Kazekage había tenido una noche muy larga, pensó que tal vez seria mejor si le dejase solo un rato para permitirle componerse. Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero la cerro inmediatamente cuando escucho la puerta de la habitación de juntas ser abierta ruidosamente. Temari, luciendo inmaculadamente hastiada, se tambaleo dentro de la habitación con un enorme bulto de… ropa morada en sus brazos. Ino no pudo evitar suspirar con alivio al ver una cara familiar.

Temari cerro la puerta con la rodilla y se volvió hacia ellos dos, luciendo nerviosa. – Ah, siento haber tardado tanto- Se acerco a la mesa rápidamente y deposito todo lo que tenia entre sus brazos sobre esta, entre Ino y Gaara. – Tengo todo lo necesario para el mes que viene – Cuando Temari vio la mirada de asombro proveniente del rostro de ino, añadió –Hay mas cosas afuera.

Ino miro inquisitivamente a Temari - ¿Perdon?

Temari comenzó a reir y trato arduamente de meter algunos de sus rubios cabellos sueltos en una de las cuatro coletas que tenia –No te preocupes. Shikamaru me dijo que te gusta el color morado, asi que personalmente me asegure de que recibirías algo que te gustara. Por supuesto, tuve que elegir algo de lencería color negra, con algunos encajes aquí y acá...-

-¿Qué? – interrumpió Ino, no estando completamente segura de si Temari iba enserio o simplemente bromeaba.

-Lenceria – dijo Temari efectivamente, sin pestañear siquiera mientras regresaba su mirada a una sorprendida Ino.

Ino sin ni siquiera darse cuenta ya se había levantado de su silla – No creo que este poniéndome al flujo de esta conversación. ¿Por qué me ibas a conseguir tu ropa interior negra? – Ella había traído sus propios cambios de ropa suficientes para un par de días… y entre ningunas de esas ropas se encontraba la interior negra... Naruto no había dicho nada acerca de maldita ropa interior con encaje negro!

Temari miro a Ino, antes de mirar a Gaara – Tu no le dijiste… - musito con incredulidad. –Gaara, pensé que ya habíamos hablado acerca de esto, que tu serias el que le diría acerca de…

-Ya lo se – dijo Gaara repentinamente, e Ino al instante se desconcertó. Ella le había oído hablar a la gente de su aldea muchas veces en el pasado, pero ¿por que su voz sonaba totalmente diferente cuando solo había tres personas en el interior de una sala de reuniones desierta? . Su voz era profunda, sonaba como un trueno en la distancia. Era demasiado intimidante, realmente. Sobre todo cuando hablaba estando de pie. El era alto, cerca de dos cabezas mas alto que ella. El no traía la calabaza que siempre llevaba atada a su espalda, e Ino no sabia si estar agradecida por ello o no.

Temari, que estaba obviamente acostumbrada a su hermano, rodo los ojos y dijo – Bueno, tienes que recordar que fue tu propia idea desde un principio

La mandíbula de Gaara se tenso aun mas, una pequeña línea vertical se formo arriba de sus ojos, entre el lugar que se supone que debería de haber entre sus cejas, e Ino lo observo tocarse el lado de la frente donde se encontraba su rojo tatuaje -Yo pensaba decírselo…antes de que entraras-

Ino contuvo un bufido, eso era obviamente una mentira. Gaara ni siquiera había estado cerca de decirle ni ''boo'' a ella hace unos momentos. La forma en la que Temari rodo sus ojos nuevamente decía que ella pensaba lo mismo.

-Bueno, en ese caso, siento haberte interrumpido- Temari cruzo sus brazos sobre su pecho. – Díselo entonces. Adelante.-

Gaara parecía pensar si debía atacar a Temari y correr lejos. Ino se sorprendió al verlo tan duro como una pared de ladrillos mientras hacia eso. Gaara lanzo una pequeña mirada a Ino con aquellos ojos delineados de negro, y en ese momento Ino creyó ver brillar algo en ellos.

Ino encuadro sus hombros, pensando que tal vez podría acelerar las cosas si ella también entraba en la conversación. – Estoy escuchando, Kazekage-sama. Sea lo que sea, estas son ordenes de mi Hokage, y voy a hacer todo lo que este a mi alcance para ayudar.- Además, se le pagaba una cantidad increíble de dinero para que hiciera eso, sea lo que sea.

Gaara parecio relajarse un poco durante una fracción de segundo. La tensión alrededor de sus ojos y el leve alzamiento de sus hombros desapareció, y ahora estaba mirándola fijamente a los ojos. Separo los labios y…

Y la puerta se abrió con ello. Kankuro entro bruscamente, con tres cajas, una encima de la otra, en sus brazos, tapando completamente su rostro. –Gaara e Ino van a vivir juntos por solo un maldito mes. ¿Por que necesitamos todas estas cosas? No es como si fuesen a vivir juntos para siempre ¿Verdad?- Hizo las cajas hacia un lado para ver hacia donde iba, luego se dio cuenta en ese momento de que había tres pares de ojos sobre el. Sonrió con incertidumbre. – Oh, mierda.

Ino miro a Kankuro, luego a Temari, y finalmente a Gaara. –Err.. ¿Qué?

Kankuro dejo caer las cajas al suelo y suspiro, agachándose y pasándose una mano por sus desordenados cabellos oscuros. –Así que me imagino que todavía no tienes…?-

-Acabas de decir algo muy, muy preocupante en este momento- dijo Ino al maestro de marionetas.

Temari movió la cabeza con resignación. –Bueno, alguien tenia que decir algo tarde que temprano.

Ino torció sus labios enseñándole los dientes un poco, sintiéndose terriblemente traicionada -¿Qué es eso de que Gaara y yo viviremos juntos? – pregunto ella.

Gaara se aclaro la garganta ruidosamente.

Ino se giro en dirección a el, la indignación fue remplazada repentinamente por la conciencia de que Gaara se había acercado a ella, y ahora se elevaba frente a ella mirándole desde arriba, una vez mas, con la mirada en blanco. Desde su punto de vista podía distinguir el contorno fuerte de su mandíbula, la larga nariz, la frente prominente marcada con aquel tatuaje. Ella se aparto de el por instinto, como un perrito pateado, pero no volvió a mirarlo. -¿Qué esta pasando aquí, Kazekage-sama?

Gaara no se movia… ni parpadeaba.. la examino atentamente. Una vez mas, una asustada Ino no podía decir lo que pensaba. El solo estaba… ahí. Mirándola. Mirándola tan cansado.

Ino trago saliva sonoramente antes de enfrentarse a el propiamente. -¿Me han llamado aquí para vivir con usted, Kazekage-sama? ¿Eso es parte de la misión?

Gaara asintió en silencio. Ni siquiera lo dudo, echo que enervo aun mas a Ino, aunque apreciaba en demasía su honestidad. Pero aquí surgió la pregunta real.

-¿Por qué?

Temari suspiro con alivio. –Ahora que podemos cambiar de tema… ¿Podrías hacerlo?- pregunto a Ino.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto Ino nuevamente.

Kankuro lucio bastante aliviado –Bueno, supongo que eso es todo. No necesitamos emocionarnos tanto con esto. Vamos a tomar el Te.

-No me digan que tengo que hacer eso?- demando saber Ino cuando se dio cuenta de que los hermanos de la arena la estaban ignorando. Ya era suficiente con que Naruto la hubiese enviado ahí sin saber nada de nada, pero ahora sus clientes mantenían el secreto para con ella también. –No es como si dijera que voy decirles que no hare nada si no me lo dicen. Ustedes están pagándonos, después de todo. Pero no creen que podría ser mas eficiente para mi saber actualmente la verdad detrás de esto?

Temari y Kankuro la miraron, después miraron a Gaara. Era como si ellos estuvieran pensando que seria mejor confiar que Gaara le contara la verdad detrás de la misión.

-Despues – dijo Gaara. – Te lo diré después.

_Su primera frase coherente, finalmente. _Ino se mordió el interior de las mejillas y no pudo hacer otra cosa mas que asentir. –Esta bien. Supongo.- Se acomodo el flequillo lejos de la cara y se palmeo las mejillas con las manos; ni siquiera tenia conocimiento previo de que había comenzado a sudar, ni cuando había comenzado. –Uh… así que… ¿Debo ir a buscar mis cosas?- pregunto con incertidumbre, clavando sus ojos en la maleta que había traído de Konoha, la cual contenía su ropa y otros artículos femeninos. Sin ropa interior negra con encaje entre las cosas. No. Nada de eso.

Gaara asintió secamente y se dispuso a salir de la sala de reuniones.

La boca de Ino se abrió, atónita. – E-e-espera! ¿Ya nos vamos? ¿Ahora?

Gaara la miro por encima de su hombro. Ino solo podía ver la mitad de su rostro. –Ven conmigo a casa esta noche- dijo.

Esa invitación sonó tan mal en tantos niveles distintos. Ino suspiro. – Esta bien. Déjame recoger mis cosas.- Ella se encargo de cargar su mochila.

-Entonces, tendré que llevar estas cosas después a tu hogar, Gaara- dijo Kankuro.

Ino le interrumpió en un segundo. – Eso no será necesario.

-Estas segura? Porque esas panties son…

-No, gracias- dijo Ino mientras apretaba los dientes un poco, arrojando su mochila tras su hombro y adelantándose rápidamente antes de esperar por Gaara.

Los dos se observaron mutuamente durante unos largos segundos, antes de que Gaara finalmente se diera la vuelta y saliera por la puerta.

Ino encaro a Temari interrogantemente. La mayor se encogio de hombros como si dijera ''No me preguntes a mi. Pregúntale a el.''

-¿Vas a venir?- se escucho la voz monótona de Gaara desde afuera de la sala de reuniones.

-Ah…- Ino vacilo y Temari volteo su cabeza hacia la dirección en la que Gaara se había ido. – Si, ya voy- y fue tras Gaara a toda prisa.

* * *

Honestamente, nunca había cruzado por la mente de Ino la idea de que Gaara tuviese una casa. Ella siempre había pensado que el vivía dentro de la torre del Kazekage. Siempre. Ahora que lo pensaba, era simplemente normal que el tuviera una casa propia. Este echo también le dejo una sensación de alivio; al fin la misión a la que Naruto la había enviado no tenia nada que ver con cosas peligrosas, como, por ejemplo, la seguridad nacional. O terroristas. O invasiones. O cualquier otra…cosa peligrosa.

Ino miro a su alrededor como Gaara abría el camino a través de los pasillos serpenteantes y corredores que doblaban en la torre del Kazekage. Cada vez que ella venia con Shikamaru para visitar la Arena, su ruta era siempre limitada a ciertos ligares, es decir, ciertos lugares en los que Temari solía estar. El interior de la torre, sin embargo, era desconocido para ella, y ella sabia que si Gaara no estuviese para guiarla habría terminado perdiéndose en el laberinto de pasillos durante días.

Ella dejo escapar un grito ahogando cuando sintió que alguien tiraba gentilmente de su mochila. Levanto la mirada y se sorprendió al ver que Gaara caminaba a su par y ahora estaba tirando de sus pertenencias.

-Ya la revisaron antes de que entrara en la villa, Kazekage-same – dijo Ino, poniéndose de cierta forma un poco a la defensiva. El no podía estar pensando que posiblemente ella había metido algo peligroso a la villa de la arena, verdad?

Gaara sacudió la cabeza –Yo llevare esto.

La mandibula de Ino casi cayo de la incredulidad. Tomo la mochila de sus manos. – Esta bien. No es tan pesado, Kazekage-sama.-

El hombre bajo la mirada hasta ella. – Gaara.-

-¿Perdon?

-Llámame Gaara.

Ino solto lo primero que le vino a la mente. - ¿Por qué?

-Es mi nombre.

-Por supuesto que lo es.- murmuro Ino, un poco inquieta.

-Realmente lo es – dijo Gaara en tono de reproche.

Ino parpadeo. –Ya lo se, señor. Te creí cuando me lo dijiste. Pero no podría hacerlo. Eso seria un poco grosero.

-Llamame Gaara – insistió, y con la fuerza que Ino olvido que tenia, arrebato la mochila de sus manos y la oscilo sobre sus propios hombros. El siguió caminando sin volver a detenerse.

Ino se quedo boqueabierta a sus espaldas, con incredulidad. –Espera!- Corrió tras el, sus largas piernas eran sorprendentemente rápidas. Ino siempre lo había imaginado sobre una nube de arena, flotando de aquí para allá a su antojo, y viéndole caminar así por su propia cuenta era alarmante. De todos modos, era difícil negar que ver la marcha de Gaara era todo un espectáculo para la vista. Era ágil para su estatura, y aunque se veía bien coordinado a pesar de los largos miembros, tenia cierto… contoneo… en sus pasos, como si estuviese balanceándose con música que solo el podía oír. El asentia a cualquier persona con quien se topaba en el pasillo, musitando cortésmente un saludo y de vez en cuando se detenía para intercambiar palabras cuidadosamente seleccionadas a personas cuidadosamente seleccionadas. Ino iba silenciosamente tras el, inclinando la cabeza a esa gente cuando se topaba con ellos en el camino. Ellos se volvían a mirarla con lo que parecía ser puro interés o curiosidad algo grosera. Algunos sonreían. Algunos iban tan lejos como para estrecharle la mano. Ella no entendía nada de eso.

Ino no se entero cuando Gaara se detuvo en el camino y ella repentinamente se golpeo la nariz contra su hombro. – Perdón- murmuro, frotándose la nariz tiernamente. Ella subió la mirada para ver que estaban de pie a pocos metros de una puerta abierta que daba a un claro amplio. No había ni un grano de arena a la vista. Las pilas de ladrillos claros lucían como si hubiesen sido hechos para uso publico, como festivales.

Ino intuyo que ese era el centro de la aldea propiamente dicha, situada justo detrás de la torre del Kazekage. Podia distinguir los callejones formados por las casas de barro perfectamente alineadas, todas en forma de cúpula y luciendo como pequeños hormigueros organizados alrededor del claro.

-No esta muy lejos de aquí- le informo Gaara mientras miraba por la salida.

Ino podía sentir que el estaba dudando –¿Algo esta mal?

Gaara bajo la mirada hasta ella, y sus ojos se pasearon por su rostro y hombros desnudos. Ino inconscientemente levanto sus manos para frotar estos. ¿Tal vez debería haber usado un atuendo diferente? Desde que Naruto no había especificado que se suponía que haría ella en esta misión, ella había optado por vestir su usual top morado y falda. ¿Gaara pensaba que ella vestía inapropiadamente? Bueno, ciertamente eso no era su culpa! Si le hubieran dicho en primer lugar que haría, entonces…

Su línea de pensamiento fue interrumpida cuando Gaara coloco su mochila a sus pies, se quito la capa envuelto alrededor de sus hombros y suavemente la envolvió con esta. El material era ligero y ventilado, y por alguna razón olía a algo parecido a la canela mezclado con un aroma desconocido que Ino solo pudo suponer que era el olor natural de Gaara.

-El sol de medio día puede quemar tu piel.- se explico repentinamente mientras recogía la mochila y se la colgaba a un lado.

Ino bajo la mirada para observar su cuerpo. La capa era demasiado grande, y se la engancho sobre sus tobillos. ¿Acaso Gaara se había olvidado de que ella había tenido que viajar a través del desierto para llegar ahí?. Ella tenia sus propias capas enterradas dentro de su mochila, pero para evitar alargar la conversación que ella sabia que Gaara no estaría dispuesto a dejar que le entretuviera, ella murmuro un débil –Gracias- instantáneamente.

Siguio a Gaara a través del claro del desierto, asegurándose de alcanzarlo dando grandes zancadas. – Esta un poco solitario por aquí. Me pareció que este era un tipo de lugar de reunión.

-Lo es.- dijo simplemente Gaara. No dio mas detalles e Ino se mordió el labio con frustración. Ella había venido aquí bajo ordenes del Hokage, y ella conocía su lugar cuando se trataba de esta persona, pero una conversación era demasiado pedir? Honestamente, allí estaba el, llevándola de vuelta a su casa, y sin ni siquiera decir alguna palabra, a excepción de lo que ella le pregunto.

Ino encuadro sus hombros y espero ser un poco mas paciente, para tratar de enfocarse en algo diferente. Caminando con el hombre, ella dijo – Naruto manda saludos, por cierto. El me pidió que te entregara un pergamino. Esta en mi mochila.

Gaara asintió. – Gracias. Lo leeré mas tarde.

-Y Lee manda a decir que espera ansiosamente su sesión de entrenamiento del próximo mes. El estará lejos en una misión por estos días. Salio un dia antes que yo y quería que te diera el mensaje.

Gaara hizo una pausa, después bajo su mirada hacia Ino -¿Tu hablas con Rock Lee?.

Ino asintió. –Si. ¿Eso es malo?

-No- respondió Gaara, y volvió su mirada hacia el frente –Ya llegamos.

Ino dejo de caminar cuando Gaara se detuvo justo enfrente de una pequeña casa hecha de roca y arcilla. Al igual que el resto de las casas en la villa de la Arena, era redonda, con esa forma de bóveda en el techo. Las amplias ventanas delanteras al jardín estaban limpias y descubiertas, así como el jardín delantero, pero este tenia un poco de maleza aquí y allá debajo de las rocas y algunas pequeñas piedras. Para alguien que había pasado su vida rodeada de flores, la sola vista hacia daño al corazón de Ino. Era una pena tener una casita tan adorable olvidada como esta, capaz de producir mas que solo rocas y malezas.

-¿Vas a venir?- se escucho la voz de Gaara.

Ino salto. Ella había estado tan concentrada en el jardín bastante amplio que tenia enfrente que no se había enterado de que Gaara había caminado hacia la casa y ahora estaba sosteniendo la puerta abierta para ella. Alzo la capa sobre sus rodillas y se apresuro hacia el lugar donde el estaba esperando. Camino lejos del sol.

Y entro en una de las casas mas vacías en las que había estado en toda su vida.

El lugar era amplio, con oscuras paredes color crema. Las ventanas hacia el jardín que ella había podido ver afuera estaban situadas en la pared del este. El espacio cerca de la pared era lo que Ino pudo llamar una estancia, donde había un feo tapete color café en el suelo y sobre el había una enorme mesa de madera en el centro, que Ino suponía estaba hecha de tejo. Y contra la pared norte había un igualmente feo sopa. La cocina estaba detrás de la puerta de al lado, y había otra puerta cerrada en el lado oeste de la habitación.

Y prácticamente eso era todo.

-Kaze-uhm… Gaara? – pregunto.

Gaara estaba poniendo su mochila sobre el sofá. Volteo hacia ella. –Hn?.

-Tu no has estado viviendo aquí por mucho tiempo, cierto?

-Diez años, creo.

Los ojos de Ino se abrieron involuntariamente y trato de buscar señales de esos diez años de los que el había hablado. No había fotos enmarcadas ni nada por el estilo colgado en las paredes. No había libros ni pergaminos en los estantes empotrados cerca de las ventanas. La única cosa que se acercaba a ser un objeto personal de Gaara era una solitaria planta marchita en una maceta escondida entre el pequeño espacio entre la pared y el sofá.

Ino gesticulo ante el lugar, realmente era una perdida de palabras. – Wow… bueno…- Ella asintió débilmente al hombre que la observaba mentras recorria la casa.-Al menos es fácil de limpiar. Sin muebles para barrer debajo de ellos o alrededor…-. Eso fue la única cosa positiva que pudo decir.

A Gaara precio no importarle. –Puedes utilizar lo que quieras.- Señaló vagamente hacia su derecha. -El baño está allá. La cocina está allá.

-Por supuesto. Gracias.- Se puso de pie en su lugar, balanceándose sobre las puntas de sus pies. Entonces, ¿qué? Ella miró en dirección a la cocina.- Uhm, ¿tomamos algo de te?.

Gaara asintió de inmediato. – Si, gracias.

Ino casi palideció ante él. ¿Se había perdido de algo?. Esa era la casa de Gaara, y ella era la invitada, verdad?. Y el hombre parecía dar a entender que ella tenia que tener el te listo. Arrastrando un largo suspiro, aguantando antes de soltarlo lentamente, se quito el abrigo de Gaara y la colocó sobre el sofá en el camino a la cocina. Si todo se había reducido a eso, entonces ella tendría que aceptarlo. –Esta bien, entonces. Debiste de haber tenido un dia agotador. Voy por el te y preparare el almuerzo mientras hago eso.

La cocina era mucho más amplia que la sala. Un sospechosamente gran refrigerados estaba metido en un rincón. Ino se sorprendió al descubrir que Gaara tenia uno, dado que el vivía solo y ni siquiera tenia una televisión en su sala común. A parte de la adorable mesa de madera del comedor en el centro de la habitación, la otra cosa que llamo la atención de Ino era el lavabo pequeño y pintoresco con azulejos de mármol blanco, construido con gabinetes arriba, la ventana con vista al patio trasero estaba tan descubierta como la de la parte delantera. Alcanzaba a ver el césped del vecino mas cercano, compuesto de helechos y exuberantes plantas desérticas como wolf berrys y aloe vera. Oh bueno. No tenia sentido quejarse. El hecho de que a ella le gustasen las flores y plantas no significaba que a todos debían gustarle. Ella comenzó a hacer la comida rápidamente.

Por supuesto, había un muy, muy pequeño problema. Ino se dio cuenta de eso en el momento en que abrió un estante de la alacena.

-Gaara?

-Si?- pregunto Gaara mientras daba un paso dentro de la cocina y miraba a su alrededor con curiosidad. Era como si se tratase de la primera vez que entraba en esa parte de su residencia. Se veía tan fuera de lugar en la blancura del hermoso azulejo, con su cabeza de cabello rojo oscuro apenas rozando el marco de la puerta.

-No tienes nada en la alacena- señalo ella lo visto, llegando mas lejos en los estantes solo para asegurarse. -¿Dónde están tus hojas para el te?

Gaara la miro fijamente como un buho –Yo no he comprado nada.

Ino retiro la mano del gabinete débilmente -¿Quieres decir que te quedaste sin nada?.

-No, yo no e comprado te. Nunca

-¿Nunca?

-Nunca, nunca.

Ino se froto la nuca incómodamente. Bueno, se sintió dentro de una cascara de nuez – Esta bien, entonces ¿por qué no nos saltamos el te, y hago algo de comer?- Se dirigio al enorme refrigerador en el otro lado de la habitación y abrió la puerta lentamente. Una ráfaga de aire helado salio, y cuando Ino echo un vistazo, no había nada ahí, solo algunas toallas mojadas en un plato.

-No hay nada aquí, tampoco- dijo Ino, decepcionada.

Gaara balanceo su peso de un pie a otro. Se veía algo incomodo.- Cierra la puerta. Ahorra electricidad.

Ino hizo lo que el le dijo. –Ahorrarías realmente electricidad si solo lo desconectas, ya que para empezar no hay nada en el.

Gaara no pareció alegrarse con su comentario, pero no dijo nada.

-¿Cómo comes?- pregunto Ino, sinceramente sin querer saber la respuesta. Gaara había afirmado que él había estado viviendo en esa casa durante más de diez años, pero no había muebles ni comida.

-Temari- respondió Gaara simplemente.

-Pero hay momentos en que Temari esta afuera, haciendo su trabajo de embajadora en Konoha. ¿Qué haces cuando eso pasa?

Gaara silenciosamente señaló al otro lado de la cocina, donde Ino vio una caja de cartón un poco grande. Ella sabía lo que era, sin siquiera tener que mirar de cerca. - ¿Suplementos?.

-Suplementos alimenticios- corrigió Gaara.

Ino estaba horrorizada. –Gara, si no comes bien, uno de estos días vas a morir de hambre.

Gaara se alarmo. -¿Cuándo?- pregunto.

No era exactamente la reacción que Ino estaba buscando, pero se le acercaba lo suficiente. -¿Cuándo? Bueno… Algún día. Si tu no comes bien.- Ino junto sus manos. –Vamos a ir de compras, entonces.

En esta ocasión, Gaara evidentemente se alejo de ella -¿Tengo que ir?.

-Sí, tienes que venir conmigo. No sé dónde quedan las tiendas, y no me quiero perder.- Al parecer las cosas no iban a ser tan fáciles como pensaba. Tal vez un ataque terrorista habría sido una mejor misión para ella. –No tardaremos mucho, y puedes decirme lo que quieres comer mientras estamos haciendo las compras. ¿De acuerdo?.

Pasaron varios minutos antes de que Gaara tomara una decisión, y los dos habían estado de acuerdo en ir al mercado a abastecerse con alimentos.

Fue increíble como Gaara se veía tan fuera de lugar a cualquier sitio que acudía que no fuera la torre del Kazekage. La gente en el mercado parecía incomodarse al verlo tanto como el al estar en su presencia.

-No habías venido aquí antes, verdad?- le pregunto Ino mientras alcanzaba una cesta de aspecto resistente en uno de los puestos de venta. –Todos los civiles lucen como si hubieran visto un fantasma.

Gaara miro a la izquiera, después a la derecha entre la multitud que se dividio en dos cuando empezó a caminar. –Ellos me están mirando. – dijo.

-Si, lo están. Pero de que puedes culparlos? Difícilmente pones un pie fuera de tu torre, por no hablar de la misma ciudad. No te preocupes por eso. Oh, mira. Tienen tomates.- Se detuvo delante de un anaquel y arranco un tomate con su mano libre. Ella se volteo justo a tiempo para ver a Gaara frunciendo el ceño al ver que ella dejaba caer un par de estos dentro de la cesta.

¿El odia los tomates? Se pregunto Ino. El no expreso su opinión, así que por si acaso, Ino comenzó a recoger al azar determinadas frutas y vegetales, e iba viendo la variedad de reacciones que tenia el hombre.

Cebollas, se encogió de hombros. Papas, un asentimiento. Zanahorias, una pequeña sonrisa. Berenjenas, un fruncimiento de ceño.

Fue interesante ver las coloridas expresiones en su cara que era generalmente estoica, seria y cansada, sobre todo cuando ella lo había arrastrado a un puesto de hierbas frescas para cocinar.

-Mira estas. – comenzo Ino mientras tomaba un pequeño manojo de eneldo fresco. – Podríamos comprarlo hoy y hacer un escabeche de varios vegetales con el esta noche.

Gaara examino de arriba abajo la planta -¿Qué es esto?.

-Es eneldo, ¿No habías visto a alguien usar esto antes?

El negó con la cabeza. –Es fresco… Casi no usamos hierbas frescas.

Ino asintió comprendiendo, luego ella rompió un tallo de la hierba y lo sostuvo en alto bajo la nariz de Gaara. –El eneldo pierde su sabor rápido cuando se seca. Es comúnmente usado para sopas y encurtidos, tu sabes. Para el aroma. Trata de olerlo un poco.

Gaara tentativamente bajo la barbilla y olfateo el tallo rápidamente. Pareció agradarle el olor, por que lo tomo de la mano de ella y continuo agitándolo bajo su nariz como un niño.

Ino tomo un frasco de cada fruto seco e hibisco –¿No te importaría que fuera te con sabor a fruta? Yo los adoro.

Gaara dejo el tallo de eneldo en la cesta de Ino y cuidadosamente le quito el frasco de hibisco. –No me molesta.- Abrió la tapa del frasco y olfateo su interior, también. Sus tensos hombros se relajaron un poco y metió aun mas la nariz en el frasco.

-Te gustara ese aroma. – musito Ino mientras tomaba otro frasco de hierba favorecida y lo depositaba dentro de su cesta.

-Huele muy bien. – admitió mientras enrroscaba la tapa de nuevo y consecutivamente lo ponía dentro de la cesta de Ino. Después le quito la cesta. – Yo llevare esto.

Ino rodo sus ojos, pero no dijo nada, sabia que seria inútil discutir con el. Ella lo dejo dar una vuelta alrededor del mercado para mirar un poco, desde entonces el había comenzado a ignorar como los aldeanos se lo comían con la mirada. El lucia como una mariposa ansiosa, revoloteando de un puesto a otro, señalando frutas coloridas y mirando por encima del hombro a Ino, como preguntándole: Estas saben bien?.

Pacientemente, Ino espero hasta que el estuviera satisfecho, y después se dispusieron a regresar a su pequeña casa vacía. Comprar había sido bastante interesante, ya que Ino había mirado a Gaara como nunca antes lo había visto. Cocinar iba a ser otra historia diferente. Ella le pregunto a Gaara si podía ayudarle a cortar los vegetales, Gaara respondió con otra agradable sorpresa.

-Nunca he hecho esto antes. – dijo.

-¿Nunca?.

-Nunca, nunca.

Pfffffffft. Ese hombre era el Kazekage mas joven de la historia. Podia aplastar a los enemigos sin mover un dedo, y he aquí el momento en el que el le dice que nunca antes había cortado en rodajas un vegetal ni una sola vez. Ino le entrego un repollo. –Toma. No necesitas un cuchillo para este. Solo deshazlo con tus manos y lávalo, luego ponlo en un tazón.

El siguió las indicaciones obedientemente. Ahora ella le haría cortar los tomates, que era más difícil.

-Mejor cortare las cebollas. –ofreció el.

Ino se mordió el labio con incertidumbre. –Las cebollas harán tus ojos llorar.

Gaara se encogio de hombros. – Eso es mejor que los tomates.- Y empezó a alejarse con las cebollas, en poco tiempo comenzó a respirar ruidosamente y a secarse los ojos con su manga. No se quejo ni una sola vez.

Los ojos de Ino casi se salieron de sus cuencas cuando vio las perfectas rodajas de cebolla que Gaara había cortado. Era como si hubiera usado una maquina para cortar. Le palmeo el hombro ligeramente. –Tienes el don.

Gaara se quedo mirando el lugar donde Ino le dio la palmada y dijo –Me duelen los ojos.

-Ya esta bien, gracias por ayudarme. Puedes ir a descansar a la sala y…- Y que? Ver la televisión? – y…descansar. –Puntualizo Ino no muy convencida.

Gaara asintió con la cabeza e hizo lo que escucho. Ino se quedo mirando hacia la puerta por donde había desaparecido y soltó un pequeño silbido a través de sus dientes. ¿Quién hubiera imaginado que el shinobi mas fuerte de la aldea de la arena fuera tan torpe en su propia casa? Ino no terminaba de comprenderlo, pero de alguna manera, encontró aquel echo entrañable. Rebusco debajo del fregadero y encontró un nuevo conjunto, sin nunca antes haber sido usado, de ollas y sartenes. Tendría que hervir agua para sopa y usar otra olla para cocinar arroz. Como lo único disponible en el mercado eran huevos y un poco de trucha (tal vez mañana, si se levantaba temprano, podría ir al mercado en la mañana para conseguir un poco de carne), decidió simplemente freír el pescado y hacer unos cuantos omelets.

Penso en Gaara y su misión mientras cocinaba, y a pesar de que ella había sido entrenada para no cuestionar a sus autoridades, su curiosidad era persistente. ¿Había alguna razón en especifica por la cual Gaara la necesitaba ahí?. Aparte de, bueno, cocinar los alimentos que el no sabia hacer?. Deseo que el le contara todo pronto, así no tendría por que andar preocupada por eso.

Despues de unos minutos mas la espaciosa cocina que usaba se lleno con el aroma tan familiar para Ino, que la hizo sentirse de vuelta en Konoha. El olor debió de haber flotado hasta la sala, por que Gaara entro a hurtadillas en la cocina mientras olfateaba el aire a su alrededor.

-Algo huele bien.- dijo mientras se colocaba detrás de Ino, como si tuviera miedo de acercarse mas y atravesarse en su camino.

-Debe ser la sopa de cebolla. ¿Recuerdas el eneldo que compramos? Lo puse ahí. ¿Quieres probar un poco?- ofrecio Ino, y uso una cuchara de madera para sacar un poco de la sopa. Bromeando, se volteo hacia Gaara y dijo: -Di ahhh!-

Ella casi se tambaleo hacia atrás al ver que Gaara abrió su boca y se inclino hacia adelante, expectante. Ella había estado bromeando acerca de alimentarlo así. Había esperado que el mirara con recelo la cuchara, porque el había mirado antes toda la comida frente a el de esa manera. Pero ahí estaba el, a la espera de ser alimentado con la cuchara.

-Date prisa.- murmuro Gaara y abrió la boca de nuevo.

Ino salto en su lugar, derramo un poquito de la sopa en el suelo y luego asintió. –Esta un poco caliente, ten cuidado.- Ella llevo la cuchara de madera hacia su demandante boca y Gaara tomo un sorbo de la sopa, tentativamente. -¿Te gusta?.

Gaara asintió. –Delicioso.

-¿Enserio? ¿Te gusta?.

Gaara dio un pequeño asentimiento.

Ino sintió una pequeña llamarada de orgullo. Al Kazekage le gustaba como cocinaba. Bueno, al menos no iba a tener problema alguno durante el mes al alimentarlo. Ino puso el arroz, el pescado y los omelets en platos separados (Gaara tenia tantos platos sin uso!), organizo la mesa para dos y se sentaron sin esperar mas. Ino sirvió una generosa porción de arroz y un gran pedazo de omelet en su plato.

Gaara pico el omelet con sus palillos, y luego hizo una mueca. – Hay tomate en esto.

Ino bajo sus propios palillos y dijo: -Son buenos para ti.

Gaara sacudió su cabeza. –Pero son tomates.- dijo, como si eso lo explicara todo.

Ino señalo su plato. –He trabajado muy duro en este platillo.- dijo suavemente. Estaba tan acostumbrada a que todos los hombres de su vida deboraran todo lo que ella les ponía enfrente y tener que forzar a Gaara a comer eso era una experiencia nueva, diferente. –Por favor cómelo.

Viéndose muy instatisfecho y en un callejón sin salida, Gaara asintió.-Gracias por la comida.- y comenzo a excarbar en ella. Ino lo miraba mientras comía. Ella sonrio cuando el se aseguro de poner un montón de arroz en su boca cuando se puso un poco de tomate en la boca. El no parecía disfrutar eso, pero comió de cada comida en su plato.

-¿Lo ves?. No estuvo tan mal.- le dijo Ino mientras le servía un poco de te y recogía el plato vacío de el.

-Contuve la respiración.- dijo Gaara tristemente.

Ino se rio. -¿Realmente mi comida sabia tan mal? – le pregunto en tono de broma.

Gaara se removió en su asiento. –Estuvo deliciosa.

Ino se sentía un poco realizada. Gaara había comido cada bocado, aunque fuera evidente que no le gustaba el tomate. –Gracias. Puedes ir a relajarte en la sala, yo voy a lavar los platos.

Nuevamente, como un buen chico, Gaara hizo lo que escucho. Y otravez, Ino se pregunto como un hombre que era tan violento hace algunos años atrás podía comportarse tan dócil. Supuso que Naruto era el único que podía comprender al hombre totalmente. Ino deseaba que el le dijera toda la razón de aquellos arreglos y así poder dejar de pensar en ello. Ella pensaba todo mientras tarareaba para si al lavar los platos. Cuando lavo todo y lo dejo secando en el estante, se seco las manos con una toalla que colgaba del fregadero y se dirigió a la sala donde Gaara estaba.

Se sorprendió al ver a Temari y Kankuro de pie en la sala de estar. En las puertas estaban las cajas que Kankuro había traído a la sala de reuniones antes. En la parte superior de las cajas estaba la ropa morada que Temari había traído para ella. Ella esperaba que por dios no hubieran traído nada de esa ropa interior negra.

-¿De verdad hiciste que fuera de compras? – soltó repentinamente Kankuro cuando la vio venir.

Ino asistió. –No había nada en la cocina. Estoy realmente muy sorprendida de que Gaara haya estadi viviendo aquí desde hace diez años. Apenas puede llamarse esto un hogar.

-Me gusta así.- dijo Gaara.

Temari hizo un gesto hacia su hermano menor. – Se la pasa la mayor parte del tiempo en la oficina, que aquí en la casa. Duerme sobre sus documentos.

-Si es que duerme- añadió Kankuro.

Ino señalo por encima de su hombro con su dedo pulgar. –Aun así la cocina esta bien equipada. Y los utensilios están completos, si es que no son completamente nuevos.

Temari gimio ruidosamente. Se volteo hacia Gaara. –No se lo haz contado aun.

Gaara bajo su barbilla hasta su pecho y se quedo en silencio.

-Ella tiene que enterarse, Gaara.- dijo Temari, luego volteo hacia Ino. –Esas cosas de la cocina son en realidad regalos de los ancianos.

Ino inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado. -¿Regalos por qué?

Temari carraspeo frustrada. –Gaara, si tu no le dices, nosotros lo haremos por ti. Ahora pon tu mano – la muchacha mayor le tendió la mano a su hermano.

Gaara sacudió la cabeza. –No, yo lo hare.- Se levanto del sofá y fue directo hacia Ino.

Ino se irguió. Finalmente! Iba a decirle lo que tenia que hacer.

-Ino- comenzo Gaara. Probablemente era la primera vez que la llamaba por su nombre.

-Si, Gaara? – pregunto Ino. Vio como Temari y Kankuro se miraban entre si.

Kankuro pronuncio en voz baja. -¿Acaba de llamarlo por su nombre?-

-Callate- respondió Temari.

-Tu mano izquierda- dijo Gaara suavemente.

Ino bajo la mirada a su mano izquierda interrogante. -¿Esto? ¿Qué tiene?.- Se quedo sin aliento cuando repentinamente Gaara tomo su mano en las suyas propias, busco en el bolsillo de su pantalón y saco un precioso anillo con un diamante azul del tamaño de un cacahuate pequeño. Ese hermoso anillo se deslizo en su dedo anular tan rápido que ella ni siquiera sabia como reaccionar al respecto.

-Antes de que digas algo, déjame explicarlo.- dijo Gaara. Ino no tenia ningún reparo en eso; ella no sabia que decir para empezar. Y el todavía no le soltaba la mano!

Asintió con la cabeza de todos modos.

Gaara tomo aire y dijo –Mañana por la noche, todos los representantes del país del Viento llegaran, y se alojaran aquí durante un mes.

Ino asintió. Eso fue bastante fácil de entender.

Gaara continuó. –Van a traer a todas las hijas disponibles que tengan con ellos para que yo escoja una novia.

Ino asintió de nuevo. Bueno, Gaara estaba en edad de casarse. Parecía algo natural que debía de hacer.

-Los ancianos de la villa desean que yo me case antes de que termine el año. Ellos han sido muy insistentes con eso los últimos meses, pero yo no quiero hacerlo…

-¿No quieres casarte? – pregunto Ino secamente. No le gustaba el rumbo que estaba tomando la conversación.

Durante su interrupción, Gaara desvio la mirada – No quiero una esposa que no conozca.

-¿Qué? ¿Así que me necesitas para que me haga pasar por tu esposa? Yo no veo ninguna diferencia.- espero Ino incrédula.

-Quiero que te hagas pasar por mi prometida. Solo durante un mes. Hasta que los representantes me dejen en paz- explico Gaara apresuradamente.

Ino miro dudativamente. -¿Hasta que te dejen en paz? Quiero decir, una novia que sacas de la nada, justo cuando van a venir los representantes es demasiado…obvio!.

Gaara lucio algo sorprendido, y como si el coraje que había ganado antes se desvaneciera una vez mas.

Temari tomo la palabra en su lugar. –En realidad, cuando los ancianos comenzaron a sugerir que el debería estar pensando en el matriomonio, el…uhh… masomenos menciono que ya tenia planeado comprometerse con una kunoichi de Konoha.

Ino sintió que el mundo comenzaba a girar a su alrededor. Se volvió hacia la mujer mayor. -¿Quieres decir que el les dijo que estábamos comprometidos sin mi consentimiento?

-No necesariamente hablaba de ti! –dijo Temari apresuradamente –Fue solo una mentira para mantener alejar a los ancianos de arrastrar a Gaara a un acuerdo que el no quería tener.

En realidad nos tomo unos cuantos meses, pero ahora todo se esta tornando realmente sospechoso, y yo no los culpo. Ellos piensan que el esta mintiendo y consiguieron que todas vinieran todas las diferentes mujeres del país del viento para presentárselas al Kazekage. Al final tuvimos que pedirle ayuda a Naruto, y el estaba mas que dispuesto a enviar a una kunoichi para ayudarnos.

-Y me están pagando el doble por esto? – pregunto Ino.

-Por mi propia cuenta, si- murmuro Gaara incoherentemente. Ahora estaba ocupado mirando hacia abajo la mano de Ino que seguía sujetando.

Ino no podía creerlo. El plan era descabellado, y demasiado desesperado. –Mira, Gaara. Puedo pretender ser tu prometida por un mes, porque ese es mi trabajo y me pagas por hacerlo, pero después de ese mes, cuando todos los representantes se vayan a casa, entonces que? Serás libre de todo eso mientras yo este aquí, pero al final de los 30 días, seguirás sin esposa y los ancianos no estarán contentos. ¿Por qué no te casas de verdad?.

Gaara la miro fijamente. -¿A quien se lo pido? ¿A ti?

Ino sintió su rostro encenderse. –Qu-? Nu-! ¿Qué? No! No, yo no! A una de ellas, a una de las mujeres que vendrán mañana! Los matrimonios arreglados no son tan malos como piensas. Casi todas las familias sobresalientes de shinobis se casaron de esa forma, y muchos son exitosos.

Gaara bajo la mirada, esta vez le soltó la mano y dejo que colgara en el costado de su cuerpo. –Yo no quiero.

Ino perdió todas sus palabras. Ella sabia que Gaara estaba escondiéndole algo: le había escondido muchas cosas a ella desde el momento en que estuvieron en la sala de reuniones. Y mientras ella lo miraba el trataba arduamente de no mirarla a los ojos, solo pudo suspirar y responder –No es como si tuviera elección. Lo hare, Gaara. Pero pase lo que pase después de este mes todo lo demás dependerá de ti. Entiendes eso, verdad?

El asintió débilmente, e Ino podía sentir la tensión salir de sus hombros mientras el finalmente levanto su rostro para encontrarse con el suyo.- Gracias.

Esa era una señal de que todo estaba bien, y Temari y Kankuro dejaron escapar un profundo suspiro de alivio. Ino se pregunto si era realmente algo importante para ellos y Gaara que aceptara.

-Oh, olvide decirte algo – dijo Gaara.

Ino lo miro –¿Si?

-Los ancianos desean conocerte hoy.

Ino parpadeo, luego se rio. –Lo siento. Por un segundo pensé que habías dicho que los ancianos querían conocerme hoy.

Gaara no se rio ni un poco.

Ino se sintió enferma.

* * *

**Nota de la autora: **Bueno, tuve esta idea en mi cabeza desde hace tiempo, y no podía concentrarme en mis otros fanfics porque seguía entrando y saliendo de mi cerebro. Actualmente esperaba hacer un one-shot, pero por alguna razón, se convirtió en un fanfic con muchos capítulos. Probablemente sean entre 8 y 10. No podre actualizar esto otra vez hasta que tenga el otro capitulo de ''Protected up''.

De todos modos, díganme lo que piensan y dejenme un review si gustan!

**Nota de la traductora: **Hola tarola! como andan mis queridos chabacanos? C:  
En esta ocasión he decidido traerles una traducción. Me parece provechoso ya que este fic en lo personal me encanto, esta muy bueno y lo mejor es que es GAAINO. Lo cual lo hace mas maravilloso.  
Aquí va otro aporte para hacer mas grande la cantidad de fics. En ingles hay muchos mas que en español, y por ello pensé ¿Por qué no traducir uno? Y que mejor que este, que me ha gustado bastante. Y de paso practico mi ingles.

Espero que les gustara tanto como a mi!

Saludos, besos y abrazos!


	2. Chapter 2

**El Acuerdo**

**Capitulo 2**

* * *

Ino bajo la mirada hacia su cuerpo y se removió incomoda frente al espejo de medio cuerpo en el pequeño cuarto que se conectaba al baño innaturalmente limpio de Gaara. Si ella iba a vivir ahí por un mes, tendría que pedirle a Temari un espejo de cuerpo completo y una iluminación mas decente. El pequeño y desnudo bulbo de luz amarilla que estaba sujeto al techo hacia que su piel se viera muy pálida y poco atractiva. ¿Cómo esperaba Gaara que ella impresionara a los ancianos cuando ni siquiera podía peinarse y maquillarse adecuadamente?

Un suave golpe proveniente de la puerta se escucho.

-Si, ya voy- dijo Ino mientras a toda prisa recogia su cabello en una cola de caballo baja antes de enrollarlo en un moño despeinado a la altura de su nuca. Se dio un ultimo vistazo y se pregundo por que Gaara no queria que se pudiera uno de los vestidos formales que Temari había traído anteriormente y en su lugar, insistió en que usara uno de los vestidos sencillos que había traído de Konoha. Desde el momento en que ella no había estado enterada de que ocasión era, ella no podía empacar específicamente ropa y zapatos formales.

Mierda ...

Ino no estaba nerviosa de tener que hablar con los dignatarios. Debido al instinto de su clan que tenia la habilidad de leer a las personas con naturalidad sin tener que usar su kekke genkai, ella había sido enviada a muchas reuniones formales y a presenciar tratados de paz antes. Por supuesto, debido a el malísimo sentido de Naruto para dar rango a las misiones, algunas de esas reuniones formales terminaban con alguien siendo secuestrado y correspondia a Ino salvarlos. Por suerte, nadie había sido asesinado en ninguna de sus misiones para presenciar tratados de paz. Gracias a Dios.

Si, hablar con los dignatarios era algo a lo que estaba acostumbrada, pero ser presentada como la prometida de un hombre que apenas conocía…? Naruto iba a tener que pagar eso, iba a pagar mucho por ello.

Frunció el ceño cuando a su mente vino la imagen de Naruto sentado detrás de su escritorio mientras ella abría la puerta.

Gaara se aparto inmediatamente de la puerta cuando ella salio. –Estas enojada- dijo.

Ino recobro su compostura inmediatamente. –No. Lo siento. Estaba pensando en otra cosa.- Miro a Gaara de arriba abajo y asintió apreciativamente. –Te arreglaste bien.

El Kazekage usaba unos pantalones anchos y oscuros cuyo final se escondía bajo sus sandalias shinobi. Habia dejado de usar la vieja camisa color gris oscuro que llevaba anteriormente y ahora usaba un abrigo blanquecino que llegaba hasta sus caderas. Las fajas que usaban las personas en el país del viento estuvieron ausentes de sus hombros, y esta era la primera vez que Ino lo veía…descubierto. Y a Ino le gusto lo que vio; después de todo, ella sabia apreciar cualquier cosa que no era atractiva para los demás.

A Gaara parecía no gustarle estar siendo observado y le hizo una seña para que se sentara en el sofá.

Ino lo miro mientras se abría camino hasta la habitación vacía. Se sentó obedientemente y se volteo hacia su lado cuando Gaara se sentó a un lado de ella. Ella sabia que le iba a dar información sobre los ancianos ahora. La expresión en su rostro prometía que esa no iba a ser una buena conversación. Sus hombros estaban rígidos y las manos apretaban sus rodillas con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos se volvieron blanquecinos.

-Van a hacerte muchas preguntas acerca de nosotros. Seria mejor si preparamos una historia en caso de que quieran detalles- dijo Gaara en voz baja. Mantuvo su mirada baja en dirección a la fea alfombra. Parecía estar realmente incomodo con esa conversación, e Ino sabia que no podía culparlo, era la primera vez que ella estaba en una situación así, al igual que el.

-Oh, esta bien entonces. Asi que…¿Por donde empezamos?- Ino acomodo un mechón de su cabello que colgaba detrás de su oreja. –Tal vez la forma en la que nos comenzamos a interesar el uno en el otro?

-Hace cuatro años, en el ascenso de Naruto- dijo Gaara rápidamente.

Ino parpadeo incrédulamente. –Wow, eso fue rápido. Debes haber pensado mucho en esto.

-No realmente- dijo Gaara rotundamente. –Todos estaban allí ese día. Todos estuvieron ebrios en esa ocasión. Nadie podría negarlo.

-Buen punto- dijo ella, riendo al recordar ese día. -¿La pasaste bien? Yo no fui capaz de mezclarme mucho con los representantes durante la fiesta.

-Fue una noche interesante. Me gustaron los arreglos de flores.

Ino se ilumino. -¿En serio? Yo los hize!

-Lo se. Temari me lo conto- Gaara asintió y luego pregunto. -¿Cuál es tu flor favorita?

Ino fue sorprendida con la guardia baja. -¿Mi flor favorita? Supongo que los tulipanes. Tulipanes amarillos. Y cosmos. Deberías ver los campos de Konoha en el verano. Hay cosmos en todas partes.

Gaara asintió de nuevo, como si estuviera tratando de asimilar todo lo que estaba diciendo.

Recordo que el estaba recibiendo mucha información de ella para los ancianos, ella hizo una pregunta, también. –Odias los tomates, eso ya lo se, pero cual es tu comida favorita?

-Higado- dijo Gaara, y luego añadió en voz baja –No me gusta la jalea de frijol dulce, tampoco. Me desagrada mas que los tomates.

Ino lo miro tristemente – A mi me gustan los tomates cereza, para que lo sepas.

-Aun así podemos comprometernos.- dijo el.

-¿Cuándo empezamos a salir? – pregunto Ino con curiosidad.

-Hace dos años, cuando visite la Hoja y tu me ayudaste en mi búsqueda de hierbas medicinales en el desierto- respondió Gaara sin ninguna pausa.

Una vez mas, Ino se sorprendió hacia el extremo. –Tomas muy enserio esto, no es así?

Esta vez, Gaara se volteo para mirarla. Ella involuntariamente retrocedió cuando esto ocurrió, los ojos verdes delineados de negro se encontrarían con los suyos azules. –Lo soy. Los miembros del consejo no ríen mucho.

Ino trago saliva y bajo la mirada hacia su regazo. Gaara tenia razón. Esta era la misión. Su misión. Ella asintió con determinación, y luego volvió su mirada hacia el Kazekage. –No te voy a fallar. Voy a ser la mejor prometida que hayas tenido.

Por supuesto, ella lamento el momento en que esas palabras salieron de su boca. Gaara se levanto bruscamente del sofá y la miro, con aquellos ojos planos y carentes de emoción. Para una persona que no se veía tan ansiosa por casarse, Ino era probablemente la única prometida que el pudiera tener en su vida.

-Lamento que tengas que hacer algo tan molesto- dijo Gaara.

Ino negó con la cabeza rápidamente. – No digas eso. Es mi trabajo.

-Hmm- murmuro Gaara tranquilamente. Despues de un rato, se dirigió hacia la puerta cerrada que Ino nunca había visto ser abierta. Ella supuso que era el dormitorio. Cuando Gaara volvió a salir, la calabaza que ella estaba tan acostumbrada a ver en el ahora se encontraba firmemente atada a su espalda. Ino no entendía como el podía mantener su postura rígida con eso encima.

-¿Ya nos vamos?- le pregunto Ino, y se levanto del sofá. Una vez mas, ella miro su ropa. En comparación con el material fino de el abrigo de Gaara, ella sintió que su vestido era demasiado simple para la ocasión de ir a ver a los asesores de Gaara. Frunció el seño. -¿Debería mejor ponerme uno de los vestidos que trajo Temari? Me siento un poco debajo de la medida.

Gaara lentamente se dirigio hacia ella y rozo su tirante –Quiero presentarse a ellos como tu misma, y no como algo que puedan hacer de ti. Tu vestido es perfecto.- La mano sobre su tirante ahora estaba en su cabello, cepillando el flequillo largo, para alejarlo de su cara y después dejar caer su brazo derecho hacia su lado.

Ino le sonrió, sintiéndose un poco nerviosa por alguna razón inexplicable. El hecho de que el hubiese iniciado un contacto corporal con ella influía. –Voy a tratar de ser yo misma frente a ellos, aunque honestamente debo decirte que no tengo idea de que vaya a suceder.

-Estaré aquí. Justo aquí.- fue lo que le dijo y tendido la mano hacia ella. –Todavía es muy temprano, y quiero llevarte a la oficina de administración en la torre antes de que los conozcas.

Ino bajo la mirada hacia su mano. Lo vio temblar un poco, cediendo al nerviosismo que no se evidenciaba en su rostro. Ella coloco su mano encima de la suya, y vio el diamante azul en su mano izquierda sobre el anillo brillando con la luz de la habitación. De repente estuvo muy consiente del peso que este tenia. Lo siguiente que noto fue la suavidad inimaginable de la mano de Gaara. Con el estilo de pelea de Gaara el nunca necesitaba empuñar un arma, a menos que fuera necesario, y se protegía a si mismo en un segundo naturalmente con su arena. Los únicos puntos ásperos eran las puntas de sus dedos, que Ino suponía eran producto de numerosos cortes con el papel ya habita tinta debajo de las uñas de su mano derecha. Eso se debía probablemente a que tenia que escribir pergaminos sin fin en su oficina que se referían a asuntos de la Arena.

Gaara había bajado la mirada hacia sus manos con curiosidad. Tal vez el no esperaba que ella le tomara la mano. Nuevamente, el se veía totalmente perdido en su propia casa, e Ino se pregunto como una persona tan alta podía verse tan pequeña ahí de pie.

-Me gustaría ver tu oficina. De esa forma, me dare cuenta de si eres un vago o no. No puedo saber tu personalidad con solo mirar tu casa. Aquí no hay nada.- dijo Ino en tono de broma.

Gaara asintió sin decir ni una palabra mas y la condujo fuera de la casa vacía.

La temperatura había bajado considerablemente, e Ino estaba agradecida por eso. Había pasado muchas noches en la aldea de la arena, y ella sabia que el desierto era terriblemente caluroso en el día, pero se volvía terriblemente frio cuando el sol se ponía. Esta noche, el viento helado era un verdadero regalo celestial; hizo que ella se alertara en cuando observo los oscuros callejones iluminados. Era la primera vez que había salido en la aldea oculta entre la Arena a esa hora, y las pequeñas ventanas de las casas con forma de cúpula tenían luces que se derramaban desde el interior, era una vista tan hermosa que sentía que lo que observaba había salido de una postal. Levanto la mirada y vio la amplia extensión de cielo al atardecer del desierto, y se echo a reír cuando vio las numerosas estrellas salpicadas sobre toda su extensión.

Gaara volteo a verla. -¿Qué es tan gracioso?

Ino apunto hacia arriba. –Eso es increíble! Por las noches Konoha esta tan bien iluminada que se tiene que ir a las colinas para poder tener una buena vista de las estrellas.

Gaara se detuvo y subió la mirada al cielo también. –No lo había notado antes.

-Eso es por que siempre estas trabajando. Ya sabes, adentro.

-Tengo que hacerlo- dijo Gaara, y comenzó a caminar de nuevo, tirando suavemente de la mano de Ino.

Ino apresuro el paso con el y miro hacia su perfil. Con las luces de la calle echando sombras sobre su rostro, se veía mas cansado que nunca. Temari y Kankuro habían dicho que el pasaba mas tiempo en su oficina que en casa, y que dormía sobre su documentos, si es que dormía… Les creía, porque la casa en la que el llevaba viviendo diez años apenas se notaba que era habitada por alguien.

-¿Quieres regresar a casa conmigo después de la reunión? –pregunto Ino en voz baja.

-Tengo papelería por terminar antes de que vengan los representantes mañana por la noche.- dijo Gaara, sin responder su pregunta, lo que significaba que no podía regresar esa noche a la casa.

Ino estiro el cuello un poco para ver su rostro con claridad. -¿Cuánto te va a tomar terminarlo?

Gaara se encogió de hombros. –No estoy seguro. ¿Por qué?

Ino imito su encogimiento de hombros. –Por nada. Solo preguntaba.

Gaara se detuvo un poco antes de aclararse la garganta, luego pregunto –¿Te gustaría que regresara a casa esta noche?

Ino le dedico su mejor sonrisa. -¡Claro que si! Este es el primer día que vamos a vivir juntos y seria demasiado sospechoso si permaneces en tu oficina como si todavía vivieras solo y no tienes nada mejor que hacer que trabajar tantas horas solo por la noche cuando realmente puedes simplemente estar con tu querida prometida que puede darte masajes y baños con esponja!

Gaara perdió el paso. Le lanzo una larga mirada de soslayo. –Me vas a bañar con una esponja? – pregunto.

-Yo estaba hablando en sentido figurado- dijo Ino rotundamente. –Pero no, realmente. Tienes que hacer un habito de volver a casa por mi cada noche, especialmente los fines de semana.

-La aldea oculta entre la Arena no tiene fines de semana- dijo Gaara seriamente.

-Tampoco Konoha, pero no ves a Naruto encerrado en su oficina toda la noche y que nunca regrese a su casa solo por que es el Hokage.- Ino le insistió para que siguiera caminando. –El tiempo no es algo que alguien tenga normalmente. Es algo que alguien tiene que hacer. Tienes que hacer tiempo para ti de ahora en adelante. Bueno, por lo menos durante todo un mes.

-Hacer…tiempo?...-Gaara precia estar reflexionando sobre ese pensamiento. Después de un minuto, asintió. –Voy a intentarlo.

Sintiendose muy satisfecha consigue misma, los dos se dirigieron a la torre del Kazekage en silencio. Atravesaron los pasillos serpenteantes, nuevamente saludando a las personas que se encontraban en el camino, algunas de las mujeres jóvenes que se topaban los miraban dos veces al percatarse de que su Kazekage-sama estaba teniendo un paseo nocturno con una rubia que tenia una muy, muy bonita piedra en un muy, muy importante dedo. Algunos incluso tenían el valor de tirar de las mangas de otros y susurrar ruidosamente mientras señalaban eso.

Ino, encontrando la oportunidad perfecta, soltó la mano de Gaara y lo rodeo con su brazo. Gaara bajo la mirada hacia ella inquisitivamente. Ella apoyo la cabeza en su hombro y susurro –Solo estoy usando la situación a nuestro favor.

Gaara miro por encima de su hombro y vio a las mujeres que los miraban. Ellas rápidamente bajaron sus cabezas y siguieron con su camino cuando se dieron cuenta de que habían sido atrapadas mirando. –Ya veo a lo que te refieres.- El continuo sus constantes pasos poco a poco hasta que doblo en una esquina.

Ino suspiro con alivio al ver ese corredor vacío. –De todas formas ¿Hay algo mas que tengo que saber acerca de los ancianos?

Gaara sacudió la cabeza. –Solo recuerda, ellos te van a inspeccionar como si fueras ganado. No lo tomes como algo personal.

Ino se estremeció. –Como ganado. Ya lo tengo.

Eventualmente llegaron a la oficina de Gaara en el piso mas alto de la torre. El no se detuvo cuando abrió la puerta y entro rápidamente, dejando a Ino seguirle. A Ino le hizo gracia la vista de la espaciosa sala circular. Lo primero que llamo su atención fue el escritorio puesto en el lado opuesto de la habitación. Por un lado, no tenia mas que dos pilas de papeles con aspecto importante sobre el, muy diferente a la oficina de Naruto en casa, donde los documentos estaban prácticamente tirados en el suelo. Era obvio, Gaara trabajaba y trabajaba bien. De echo, el ya había depositado su calabaza cerca de la ventana y había tomado asiento detrás del escritorio y sin perder el ritmo comenzó a hojear los papeles, de vez en cuando deteniéndose para leer cualquier cosa que el pensaba requería prioridad.

Mientras tanto, Ino exploto la oficina. Como era de esperar, la personalidad que no había en la casa de Gaara la encontró en su lugar de trabajo.

Para gran alivio de Ino, Gaara no se veía como si fuera un vago. En todo caso, el era muy organizado. Ella paso uno de sus dedos sobre los libros alineados en el enorme estante que ocupada toda una pared. Los libros estaban colocados en orden alfabetico, contenían cosas como la historia de Suna hasta diversos libros sobre la cultura de muchas colonias del país del Viento.

Un sofá cama desecho estaba contra la esquina opuesta a esos estantes, y por la forma en que sus sabanas estaban arrugadas, Ino podía decir que alguien había dormido ahí. Se dio cuenta de que las fundas de las almohadas y las sabanas eran amarillas. Sonrió al pensar que Gaara podía tener cierta atracción hacia el color.

Al lado derecho de esas ventanas había un mostrador alto, con unas cuantas cosas personales en el. Ino echo un vistazo a Gaara para corroborar que el no estuviera viéndola, luego camino rápido hacia el mostrador para dar una rápida inspección. Ella jadeo con deleite al ver varios marcos de fotos situados en una fila ordenada a demás de una maquina de afeitar desechable y un cepillo de dientes en una taza amarilla.

Habia una foto de los tres hermanos cuando eran niños. Ino supuso que la foto fue tomada antes o durante los exámenes Chunnin, por la evidente tensión alrededor de los hombros de Gaara y sus ojos . Y además, Gaara era bajito. Otra fotografía mostraba a Gaara y Naruto. Como de costumbre, Naruto estaba sonriendo de oreja a oreja, haciendo un signo de paz con su mano mientras Gaara sonreía torpemente a la cámara. Ino la reconoció de el ascenso de Naruto hace cuatro años. Ino distraídamente limpio un poco del polvo en la imagen de Gaara en la foto antes de voltear su mirada al resto de las fotografías junto a esta. El las otras había gente que no conocía. La mayoría eran niños, recibiendo sus hitai-ate, asaltando a la cámara, practicando sus katas. Eran muchos, muchos niños. ¿Podrian ser viejos estudiantes de Gaara? En otra foto estaba Gaara con su brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y una niña con cabello café corto que le llegaba a los hombros, sus manos estaban escondidas delicadamente tras ella mientras sonreía tímidamente, no a la cámara, si no a Gaara. Esta foto debió haber sido tomada cuando Gaara tenia diecisiete o dieciocho años. La calabaza sobre su espalda estaba ahí, por supuesto. Pero el parecía… cómodo en esa foto. La chica le precio muy familiar a Ino.

A continuación la atención de Ino fue atrapada por un pequeño refrigerador integrado justo debajo del estante. Una vez mas miro encima de su hombro para comprobar si Gaara seguía ocupado. El hombre estaba arrugando algunos papeles y colocándolos en un bote de basura que posiblemente esperaba a sus pies. Cuando ella se aseguro de que su atención seguía en su trabajo, desvergonzadamente abrió el refrigerador.

El contenido la sorprendió. El estante superior estaba completamente lleno de vevidas energéticas. El estante inferior tenia una pequeña lata de atún, un recipiente de plástico que Ino no supo lo que contenía y… sorpresa, sorpresa! Toallas húmedas apiladas en un plato. Cerro la puerta con resignación. No entendía como un hombre tan trabajador podía sobrevivir con bebidas energéticas y suplementos de comida únicamente.

Un golpe en la puerta trajo a Ino de vuelta a la realidad.

-Adelante- ordeno Gaara.

Las cejas de Ino instantáneamente se alzaron en su fuente. Mientras que la voz de Gaara le había parecido muy profunda y un poco intimidante, sonaba mas así incluso ahora. En realidad, ahora que lo veía, el Gaara de su casa y el Gaara de su oficina se veían como dos personas completamente distintas. De vuelta en la casa, se sentía como… como si Gaara estuviera fuera de lugar. El casi no hablaba, casi no se movía, pero Ino tuvo la sensación que el tenia curiosidad por todo, como si fuera la primera vez en todo lo que hizo hace unas horas en el dia.

Como si estuviera ansioso por aprender cosas que no fueran de su trabajo….

Recordo que Gaara se habia estado asomando de puesto en puesto para examinar frutas, vegetales y otras cosas coloridas en el mercado. Entonces Ino recodo como todo lo que ella le enseñaba a el le parecía sospechoso.

Ahora… entendía el por que. Y eso era debido a que debía ser su primera vez al hacer todas esas cosas.

Pero ahora, al verlo moverse a través de su oficina como i simplemente estuviera respirando, hizo que Ino entendiera que aquel era su elemento. Esto era lo que el hacia. Esto era lo que el era.

La puerta se abrió y entro un chico de unos quince o dieciséis años e edad. Llevaba su hitai-ate alrededor de su brazo izquierdo. Ino asumió que era un chunnin, por la forma en la que actuaba, todavía un poco distante, supuso que no era un jounin aun.

-Disculpe, Kazekage-sama- dijo el muchacho que dio un formal saludo y se poso rígidamente delante de Gaara. Miro rápidamente a Ino, la confusión desfiguro su rostro por el hecho de el Kazekage-sama tenia una amiga femenina con el en su oficina. El regreso su atención a Gaara. –He oído que usted había regresado a la torre así que vine a entregar el informe del trafico de hoy.

Gaara se volteo hacia el muchacho con atención mientras extendía su mano y tomaba el informe que el muchacho tenia bajo su brazo. –Gracias por trabajar arduamente, Iwate-kun.- Hizo una pausa, y luego -¿Cómo estuvo tu día hoy?

El muchacho, Iwate, al instante se ilumino, y olvidando completamente la presencia de Ino, se lanzo en un muy feliz y detallada cuenta sobre cada cosa en su primer día de deber. Gaara escucho pacientemente, asintiendo de vez en cuando, sonriendo un poco en las partes en las que Iwate reía y hacia una broma.

-Me alegra que hayas tenido un día interesante – dijo Gaara cuando el muchacho termino con su historia. –Tienes una misión mañana como guardia de un grupo comercial que se dirige al país del fuego, verdad?

Iwate asintió con entusiasmo –Si, señor. Estate de vuelta en una semana, señor.

-Cuento contigo, entonces. –Gaara saco un pedazo de pergamino del cajón inferior de su escritorio y comenzó a anotar algo en el. –En el camino de vuelta, me gustaría que recogieras varias cosas para mi. No son pesadas, y tampoco son raras, así que no creo que tengas ningún problema trayéndolas de vuelta. – El salpico algo de arena en el pergamino para secar la tinta rápidamente, lo doblo cuidadosamente a la mitad y luego se lo entrego al muchacho.

-Entendido, señor. Puede contar conmigo, señor- dijo Iwate, deslizando en papel dentro de su bolsillo sin molestarse en leerlo.

-Gracias. Puedes retirarte. Se cuidadoso mañana.

-Señor- el muchacho dio otro saludo formal, luego se movió hacia la puerta para salirse.

-Oh, y una cosa mas- dijo Gaara.

Iwate se volvió hacia Gaara, confundido. -¿Señor?

-Esta es Ino Yamanaka de la aldea oculta entre las hoja. – Gaara hizo un gesto hacia Ino de la nada. – Mi futura esposa.

Ino casi salto cuando Iwate se volvió hacia ella con los ojos abiertos como platos.

-Su…su futura esposa, Kazekage-sama? – tartamudeo Iwate, con la cara colorada.

Ino hizo señales hacia el débil muchacho y lentamente se abrió paso hacia Gaara, parada detrás de el en su silla. ¿Podria haber situaciones mas incomodas que esta?. El joven se la estaba comiendo con la mirada ahora.

-Es un placer conocerla, Yamanaka-san!- solto repentinamente Iwate, como si se hubiera roto su hechizo de torpeza, e hizo un gesto hacia ella con entusiasmo. – He oído hablar mucho de ti por Temari-Sensei. Ella dice que tu eres una de las responsables de la abundancia de hierbas medicinales en los invernaderos de Suna. – El muchacho comenzó a sonrojarse. –Yo no sabia que estabas comprometida con el Kazekage-sama.

Ino se rio sin alegría. _Yo tampoco. _Puso su manos sobre los hombros de Gaara. –No hablamos mucho al respecto.

-Eres muy bonita! –dijo de pronto Iwate en voz alta. Su rostro se convirtió en una sombra de rojo violentamente al momento en que las palabras salieron.

Gaara hizo un gesto con la mano hacia el, y dijo suavemente –Es suficiente. El único que puede comerse con los ojos su belleza soy yo. Para ti esta prohibido.

Iwate tímidamente inclino la cabeza. –Discúlpeme, señor. Buenas noches, señor. Buenas noches, Yamanaka-san.- Y el muchacho se fue.

-Wow- dijo Ino, un poco impresionada.

-Iwate es un muchacho muy trabajador. Es joven y se emociona con las cosas mas imples, pero es inteligente y sigue las ordenes muy bien. Su único problema es que el es demasiado honesto con todo y no se avergüenza de decirlo a la cara- dijo Gaara, con sus manos ocupadas en el informe de trafico que había recibido del muchacho.

-No. Cuando dije 'wow', me refería a ti.- Ella dio una palmadita sobre sus hombros antes de dirigirse al sofá-cama y sentarse cómodamente.

Gaara aparto la vista del informe y dio un vistazo a Ino. -¿Qué pasa conmigo?

Ino agito las manos frente a el –¡Todo! Cuando estuvimos en tu casa, apenas hablabas. Te verias como si ni siquiera supieras que hacer contigo mismo, y entonces te veo aquí. Te vi relacionándote con tus subordinados. Te vi a si. Es increíble.

A Gaara le tomo un tiempo procesar lo que Ino habia señalado. –He sido el Kazekage durante mas de una década. Esto es lo que soy. Cuando no estoy aquí, que mas hay para hacer? – Cerro el informe y lo sello, luego lo puso cuidadosamente en el borde del escritorio.

-Podrias, ya sabes, dormir en tu casa de vez en cuando – ofreció Ino.

-Lo que Temari y Kankuro dijeron no era una mentira. Estoy aquí mas tiempo que en casa. Es mas fácil estar aquí, por si alguien me necesita. Si algo llegara a pasar, yo seria el primero en enterarme. He tenido esa casa el tiempo que e sido Kaze, pero me siento perdido cuando estoy allí. No puedo dormir allí.

-Bueno, parece que no puedes dormir aquí, tampoco – señalo Ino al sofá-cama sobre en que estaba sentada.

Gaara abrió la boca y volvió a cerrarla cuando se encontró con que no tenia nada para responder frente a lo que ella había dicho. –El sueño me odia- dijo a cambio.

-¿Sabes que? Eres un adicto al trabajo. Solo eres el Kazekage. No eres Dios.- Ino se encogió de hombros. –Apuesto a que esa es la verdadera razón por la que los ancianos insisten en que te cases. Probablemente piensan que un día te mataras si ni una mujer se interpone en tu camino.

Gara no encontró eso gracioso. –Ellos quieren que me case para que finalmente engendre un heredero. Este matrimonio es para asegurar el futuro de la Arena. Pero yo no voy a sacrificar la felicidad de una mujer por lo que ellos piensan. Ha habido muchos así en la historia de la arena. - Gaara cerró los ojos y se echó hacia atrás en su silla. –Yo no creo que pueda hacer feliz a cualquier mujer que se case conmigo. Ella tendrá una vida miserable, y me maldecirá para siempre por su infelicidad.

Ino sabia lo que estaba tratando de decir, pero aun asi… -Todavía no puedes negar el hecho de que los ancianos están en lo cierto acerca de un heredero. Tu sabes que la sangre del shinobi importa en la sucesión de un Kage.

-Yo no quiero tener un hijo que tenga que nacer por la necesidad de la villa y no por amor.- Los ojos de Gaara se abrieron y se quedaron mirando hacia el techo. Parecía agotado de repente, como si se hubiera retirado a su caparazón al igual que lo había hecho anteriormente

Podia ver por donde venia Gaara, era la primera vez que lo oía hablar como un ninja que había hecho un gran trato. Por otra parte, entre los dos, Gaara era el que estaba siendo forzado a casarse y no Ino, por lo que supuso que no podía entender completamente sus sentimientos.

Ino decidió cambiar de tema. -Te ves genial, por cierto.

Los ojos verdes de Gaara viajaron lentamente de regreso a la cara de ella. –Genial?

-Tu sabes, sentado aquí, haciendo tu trabajo. Te queda bien. Te ves… cómodo. Lo mas cómodo que te he visto en el día.

Gaara se enderezó en su silla. -Me siento cómodo. Me gusta lo que hago.

-Eso es algo bueno, supongo.- añadió Ino, y luego como en un post-pensamiento -Pero por supuesto, tu prometida esta aquí desde Konoha y estará contigo durante un mes, por lo que vamos a tratar de equilibrar tus prioridades, de acuerdo?

-Mis prioridades ... - Gaara asintió con seriedad. -Voy a intentar hacer mi mejor esfuerzo.

Tratas de hacer su mejor esfuerzo no era suficiente ahora. Ino era una perfeccionista cuando de trataba de misiones, y ella no tenia ninguna intención de fracasar esta por ni una razón.

-Vamos a hacer nuestro mejor esfuerzo.

* * *

Gaara paso un poco mas de tiempo en su trabajo, mientras que Ino estaba ocupada con un libro que encontró en el estante sobre unas plantas raras del desierto. Cuando Gaara finalmente dejo el pincel y dijo que ya era hora de ir a conocer a los ancianos, Ino regreso el libro a la estantería y lo siguió fuera de su oficina. Resulto que ellos estabas esperando en la sala de reuniones justo al final del pasillo.

Ino noto el marco rigido de Gaara y le toco el hombro suavemente. – Relajate. ¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasar?

-Mucho- dijo Gaara con tristeza, pero relajo sus hombros y tomo un respido hondo cuando Ino deslizo la mano por su brazo. Estaba de nuevo dentro de su caparazón, inseguro sobre lo que debía hacer. Las huellas de confianza que había mostrado en su propio ambiente se habían ido. –Ellos pueden ver a través de mi. Siempre ven a través de mi.

Ino le apretó el brazo suavemente. –Solo se tu mismo.- Aunque 'Gaara' era un fluido concepto en aquel momento, ya que cambiaba su personalidad a otra en función a su entorno, también el estado de animo. –Solo piensa en esto como parte de tu trabajo que se refiere a Suna. Por que lo es, verdad?

-Lo se- dijo Gaara vacilante, pero no dio mas detalles.

Al momento de que estuvieron de pie frente a la puerta de dicha sala de reuniones, Gaara había recuperado su compostura y había compuesto sus rasgos faciales. Otra primicia para Ino. La mandibula del hombre se encuadro y puso su barbilla en alto. Esos ojos se veía placidos, no como el momento en el que se encontraba su casa donde el se veía perdido, y no como cuando estaban en su oficina mirándose agusto. Esta vez, el estaba… placido, como en la profundidad de un lago en un dia claro. Esa era su mirada de 'yo-fuera-de-batalla'. Ino pareció encontrar divertido que pusiera una expresión seria cuando iba a tocar la puerta.

Ino estaba esperando encontrar una habitación llena de ancianos de aspecto maligno, listos para desollarla viva en el momento en que ella entro en la habitación. Y estaba preparada para ello emocionalmente, en realidad. Tenia que agradecerle a Naruto por acostumbrarla a estar preparada para cualquier cosa.

Por eso honestamente se decepciono al encontrar cinco personas en la habitación.

-Yo- saludo Kankuro, a ambos. El traía puesto su traje normal de Suna compuesto por una amplia túnica oscura, y una especie de poncho blanco encima.

Temari estaba sentada en una de las sillas puestas alrededor de la mesa en forma de U, vestida con un kimono negro. Ella inclinó la cabeza hacia Ino y Gaara al reconocerlos, pero no dijo nada.

Sentados frente al hermano mayor de la arena había dos hombres. Uno de ellos era muy viejo, con un turbante en la cabeza y las cejas blancas tan largas que casi rozaban sus mejillas. Sonreía a Ino, o por lo menos ella creía que lo hacia; sus ojos encapuchados eran apenas visibles para ella.

Justo al lado del anciano estaba Baki, quien Ino conocía desde antes por sus visitas a la arena con Shikamaru. Como siempre, tenía el lado izquierdo de su rostro cubierto con una sábana blanca. Su único ojo expuesto la observaba. Ino no sabia si el la había reconocido, pero en la esquina de su labio apareció una sonrisa leve.

La ultima persona que Ino noto fue una muchacha de su edad, con cabello color castaño a la altura de los hombros y ojos oscuros. Estaba apoyada contra la pared, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Estaba mirando a Ino con insistencia, examinándola. Ino pensó que le parecía algo familiar, y luego la recordó de la foto que vio en la oficina de Gaara. Ç

-¿Dónde estan los demás miembros del consejo? – pregunto Gaara mientras examinaba la habitación. Ino vio a la chica de pelo castaño dejar caer sus brazos a sus costados cuando Gaara hablo.

-Ellos estan demasiado ocupados con los preparativos para la bienvenida de las jóvenes que vendrán mañana, Gaara. – dijo Baki como si mencionara a los dos que se sentaban a lado de Temari.

-¿No deberíamos ser honestos con ellos y decir que los otros miembros del consejo no están realmente interesados en conocer a tu prometida por que ellos piensan que mientes? – dijo Kankuro sin rodeos.

Temari entrecerró los ojos mirando a su hermano – Kankuro!.

-Bueno, es cierto!- Kankuro se volvió a Gaara que lo sabia muy bien. –Tu los conoces.

Gaara dio una mirada venenosa al maestro de las marionetas mientras movía una silla para que se sentara Ino. –Cuida tu boca.

-Pero…

-¿Por qué no empezamos con las presentaciones, entonces? – interrumpió Baki rápidamente. –Matsuri, debes tomar asiento ya.

La chica de cabellos castaños (Matsuri) asintió con la cabeza y se sentó junto al anciano, que seguía observando a Ino por debajo de esas cejas.

Kankuro también tomo asiento a un lado de Temari. –Joder! ¿Por qué todos están tan duros aquí?

-Es por que tu humor esta demasiado fuera de lugar – murmuro Temari.

Gaara se sento a la derecha de Ino después de dejar su calabaza detrás de el apoyada en la pared. -¿Y por que estas tu aquí? – pregunto el repentinamente, mirando a la chica llamada Matsuri, quien estaba convenientemente sentada al otro lado de la mesa frente a el.

Ino alzo una de sus cejas al ver a la chica adquirir una tonalidad rosa brillante en sus mejillas antes de desviar la mirada. Ella definitivamente se estaba perdiendo algo ahí.

-Yo necesitaba ver… si era verdad… - dijo Matsuri en voz baja, y comenzó a cruzar y mover sus pulgares. –Usted realmente se va a casar, Gaara-sama?

Ino vio como la expresión de Gaara se suavizo mientras miraba a la chica frente a el. Sus manos, apretadas en puños, se relajaron sobre la mesa y se veían como si necesitaran llegar a la chica. De inmediato puso las manos en su regazo. El asintió con la cabeza. – Si.

Matsuri se estremeció ante su respuesta, pero se recuperó rápidamente. Ella le sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. -Estoy feliz por ti - Se volvió hacia Ino e inclinó la cabeza un poco -Me alegro por los dos, Yamanaka-san

Ino miro a la chica que tenia la cabeza inclinada y gimió para sus adentros. Ella no había puesto en consideración la posibilidad de que hubiera mujeres en la arena que tuvieran verdaderos sentimientos por Gaara. Se pregunto como podía haber calculado mal eso. Gaara era, después de todo, un hombre muy apuesto. Y el era además el mas fuerte en la villa, lo cual era una ventaja extra.

Tal vez había subestimado esta misión. Mientras que ella la había clasificado como un simple complot para engañar, resulta que se había encontrado en contra de la ola que atravesaba el complicado mar de políticas de Suna, y había aprendido justo en ese momento que podría haber sentimientos de otras personas que podrían terminar aplastados en el proceso.

-Es un placer conocerte, Matsuri. – dijo Ino mientras también inclinaba la cabeza solemnemente. –Espero que nos convirtamos en buenas amigas- Aunque realmente lo dudaba.

Matsuri le dedico una sonrisa estrecha -Yo también – Y ella se quedo mirando su regazo.

-Este es nuestro honorable abuelo, Ebizo-sama – dijo Baki después de un silencio muy, muy incomodo. El estaba señalando al hombre viejo de largas y pobladas cejas. –El no es parte del consejo, pero valoramos su opinión como el oro aquí en Suna.

Ino inclino la cabeza ante el hombre, Ebizo. –Es un placer conocerlo, Ebizo-sama. Mi nombre es Yamanaka Ino, de la aldea oculta entre las hojas. Nuestro Hokage le envía sus mejores saludos.

Ebizo continuo mirándola en silencio. Ino miro a los invisibles ojos de frente. La mayoría de las personas importantes con las que tenia que lidiar Ino eran como el: calculadores, cuidadosos. Y si Ebizo-sama era de ese tipo, luego seria común que el hiciera, muy fuera del tema, una pregunta muy distraída.

-Dime, niña ¿Te gusta la pesca? – pregunto Ebizo, apoyando los codos sobre la mesa.

¿Lo ven? Una pregunta muy fuera de lugar. Ino sonrió afablemente. –Es un requisito para el entrenamiento de supervivencia en la hoja, así que soy una muy buena pescadora. Pero no, yo no lo considero como algo que haría por diversión, Ebizo-sama.

Temari sonrió con aprobación y Kankuro se reclino en su silla, finalmente relajándose.

Era el turno de Gaara para hablar, e Ino nuevamente se quedo extasiada ante la fuerte presencia que el emitía cuando se volteo hacia Baki y dijo –Creo que deje muy claro al consejo que les iba a presentar a Ino esta misma noche.

Baki se aclaro la garganta, evidentemente molesto –Debido a que Kankuro hizo muchos rodeos para decirlo antes, ellos no te creen, Gaara. Estan convencidos de que tu estas tratando de… a… evadir esta responsabilidad con la historia de que hace unos meses estas comprometido con una kunoichi de Konoha. Por supuesto, Ebizo-sama y yo nunca nos atreveríamos a tal falta de respeto hacia un aliado de la arena…

-Diles que van a reunirse conmigo mañana a primera hora. Esta falta de respeto no será justificada. – dijo Gaara en voz baja, con tinte amenazante. La calabaza que había colocado apoyada a la pared detrás de el se sacudió violentamente.

-Lo tengo – dijo Kankuro al tiempo en que abría una pequeña libreta que había sacado de su túnica y se apresuraba a anotar algo en esta.

Ino rápidamente tomo el hombro de Gaara, apretándolo suavemente. La calabaza de detuvo inmediatamente. –Gaara, todo esta bien. En realidad, estoy un poco contenta de que no estén aquí. Tu no sabes cuan aliviada me sentí cuando solo vi cinco personas aquí.- Ella le dedico una débil sonrisa. – No me molesta. De verdad

Gaara todavía no se veía convencido, pero asintió con la cabeza de todos modos. – Siento esto.

Ebizo rio. – Si, ser interrogado por muchos extraños puede incomodar a cualquiera. Deja que los del consejo piensen lo que quieran pensar, Ino-chan. Yo, por mi parte, pienso que serás una maravillosa esposa para nuestro Kazekage-sama.

Ino se cubrió la cara con recato, pretendiendo estar un poco halagada. – Estoy feliz de oírlo decir eso, Ebizo-sama. – Si el consejo de la arena valoraba la opinión de ese hombre como oro, ella los tenia prácticamente en su bolsillo.

Ebizo asintió pensativo. –Si, si. Tienes muy buenas caderas para procrear. Me di cuenta desde el momento en el que entraste.

Ino casi se atraganto con su propia saliva.

Kankuro dejo escapar una risa ahogada, que corto inmediatamente cuando Temari le lanzo una mirada asesina que pudo haber sido mas convincente si su rostro no estuviera enrojecido por el esfuerzo que hacia para no reírse también.

Ino le lanzo una mirada a Gaara con los ojos bien abiertos, pidiendo ayuda.

Gaara la ignoro mientras bajaba la mirada con su rostro ligeramente sonrojado .

_Traidor! _Pensó Ino y se rio estridentemente. Si alguien decía que tenia ''unas caderas muy buenas para procrear'', ¿se debería considerar como un cumplido? ¿No significaba eso que tenia las caderas anchas? Ella ciertamente no tenia caderas anchas!

-La esta avergonzando. A ella no le agrada cuando hablamos de su figura.- dijo Gaara de repente, tomando la mano de Ino.

Matsuri se sacudió un poco en su asiento mientras observaba a Gaara frotar suavemente la muñeca de Ino con su pulgar.

De toda la gente que ella tenia que preocuparse en esa habitación, sabia muy bien que debían ser Ebizo y Baki. Pero por alguna razón, ella estaba mas preocupara por Matsuri.

-Ninguna chica quiere hablar de su figura en público- dijo Ino a Gaara.

La mano de Gaara se detuvo y se volteo en su silla para encarar a Ino mejor. – Tampoco quieres hablar de eso en privado. Y todavía chillas cuando me acerco a ti desnudo.

Temari casi se cae de la silla. La mandíbula de Baki cayo al suelo. Matsuri dejo escapar un gemido. Kankuro estaba burlándose cubriendo su boca con su mano. Ebizo lucia como si estuviera disfrutándolo, asintiendo con entusiasmo.

Ino no podía creer que Gaara fuera capaz de hacer semejante escena tan embarazosa. La única cosa que la había sorprendido mas que nada era que había estado cerca de hacerla perder su concentración. Gaara nunca había se habia acercado a ella desnudo, y si el lo hiciera, ella dudaba que el pudiese escapar con ella solo chillando frente a el. Si Gaara iba a jugar así para convencer a cualquiera, entonces que así sea.

Ella rápidamente agarro la mano de Gaara y entrelazo sus dedos con los largos y delgados de el. –Eres muy travieso. Siempre lo haces a propósito, te acercas a mi cuando yo estoy intentando vestirme. O cuando estoy tomando un baño…

Gaara parpadeo ante ella, no dando mas, pero Ino noto que sus mejillas se sonrojaban débilmente. El agarro su mano con fuerza. –Lo siento. Siempre me pides que apague las luces cuando estamos en la cama, aun cuando sabes que prefiero las luces encendidas.

Era el turno de Temari de gemir en voz alta. Kankuro estaba asintiendo con aprecio. Baki no sabía que hacer. Ebizo reía a sus anchas ahora.

Matsuri, por otro lado, había saltado de su silla para pararse, causando que esta cayera hacia atrás con un estruendo. El sonido hizo que Ino y Gaara saltaran en sus asientos.

-L-L-Lo siento… acabo de recordar que tengo que estar en otro lugar en este momento. Kazekage-sama. Ebizo-sama. – dijo Matsuri débilmente y se inclino ante Gaara y el viejo hombre antes de prácticamente salir corriendo de la sala de reuniones.

Saliendo del desafío silencioso que ella y Gaara tenían, ella instantáneamente se sintió culpable mientras miraba la puerta cerrada tras la chica.

Baki se aclaro la garganta una vez mas, limpiándose el lado expuesto de su cara con la palma de su mano. – Oh… bueno.. no sabíamos que tu estabas… ah… No sabíamos que tu estabas tan…cerca

La seria expresión de Gaara volvió a su rostro cuando volteo hacia Baki. – No es esta la razón por la que nos llamaste a Ino y a mi? Tu necesitabas ver si yo estaba diciendo la verdad.

Ebizo dio una amplia sonrisa, enseñando sus dientes. – Si mi hermana estuviera con vida, ella seguramente te amaría. Tu tienes agallas. Y se ve que puedes cuidar del Kazekage muy bien. No queremos damitas sumisas que harían cualquier cosa que se les dijera.

Baki negó con la cabeza. –Desafortunadamente, Gaara, los delegados y sus hijas aun vendrán mañana por la noche.

La mano de Gaara se apretó aun mas en torno a la mano se Ino, tanto que casi dolía. – Diles que no es necesario. Te dije que yo ya estoy hablando de eso.

Baki suspiro. –Mira, Gaara. Tu sabes tan bien como yo que no podemos hacer eso.. La mayoría de los delegados han dejado sus pueblos y colonias hace dos días solo para llegar a tiempo.

Los ojos de Gaara brillaron con enojo; era el primer destello de emoción que Ino veía en el hoy. –Bueno, tal vez si me hubieras creído hace tres meses que ya tenia mi corazón puesto en una mujer soltera, esto no estaría pasando.- dijo lentamente. La ira Ino la podía detectar de esos ojos aunque no alzara la voz. Después de todo, el se mantuvo monótono hasta que continuo. – Les mostraremos nuestra hospitalidad durante su estancia, pero eso era todo. Aquellos que deseen dejar la aldea antes del mes podrán hacerlo, pero ninguno se quedara mas tiempo.

Ebizo comenzó a acariciar su arrugada barbilla con su mano igualmente arrugada. –Bueno, por supuesto, incluso con una docena de pequeñas señoritas aquí por la oportunidad de arrebatar tu corazón, realmente no significara un problema, puesto que ya pertenece a alguien mas, verdad Kazekage-sama?

Gaara entrecerró los ojos ante el anciano.

Ino repentinamente sintió que sus defensas subían involuntariamente. La pronta risa del anciano que estaba ahora inclinándose hacia atrás en su silla, esos labios delgados moviéndose como si murmurasen para si.

-Así es, Ebizo-ojii- dijo Gaara sin emoción alguna.

Esos delgados labios estirados a cada lado mientras el sonreía suavemente –Esto es, por supuesto, si tu realmente no estas mintiendo. Cosa que no estas haciendo, estoy en lo corresto?

Ino sintió que los pelos de la nuca se le erizaban, y ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que habia empezado a aferrarse con mas fuerza a la mano de Gaara como si su vida dependiera de ello. Se sacudió rápidamente, luego puso su mejor sonrisa –Yo no pienso que la gente normal pueda mentir sobre algo tan serio, señor. Con el debido respeto. – Ella estaba tan asustada, realmente asustada.

Gaara estaba repentinamente de pie, la mano que Ino sostenía ahora estaba plantada en frente de el sobre la mesa. –He ofrecido todo a este pueblo incondicionalmente durante catorce años. - comenzó Gaara, con su voz tan baja que Ino tuvo que esforzarse para asegurarse de escuchar. –He tomado cada insulto, cada mirada de desconfianza, cada mirada asustada hasta que finalmente me gane la confianza por la que he trabajado duro. Nunca me queje ni una sola vez, por que me prometí a mi mismo que iba a ser la persona que se necesitaba, y no solo una arma a la que todos temían.

La sonrisa de Kankuro se desvaneció inmediatamente y miro a Gaara, como si lo viera por primera vez en su vida.

-Gaara ...- susurró Temari.

Los ojos de Gaara iban de Baki hasta Ebizo. –Pero solo por esta vez en mi vida, quiero ser amado, mas de lo necesario. Y yo necesito ofrecer mi amor, mas que mis servicios para una persona, no por obligación, si no por el deseo de hacerlo de buena gana. – Con ello, el había empujado su silla lejos gentilmente y se dispuso a recoger la calabaza que había dejado apoyada en la pared. Se ocupo de ajustarla a su espalda.

Y en ese momento, Ino supo que lo que Gaara dijo no había sido un acto. En todo caso, aquella confesión sentimental de como se sentía realmente el era tan dolorosamente sincera que ella se encontró levantándose de su asiento y siguiendo a Gaara mientras se abría camino hacia la puerta. Ella rápidamente tomo su mano. Ni siquiera sabia si Gaara encontraría eso reconfortante o no, pero el volvió a apretar su mano.

El tenia la otra mano sobre el pomo de la puerta, pero antes de abrir la puerta para ella, se volvió hacia la habitación y dirigió una ultimas palabras a Ebizo y Baki – El casarme con la mujer que yo escoja para amar por siempre es algo que me debo a mi mismo. Y esa será mi decisión. Por una vez. Que pasen buenas noches. – Y el abrió la puerta y estuvo fuera en un santiamén. Ino se permitió ser arrastrada por el.

No hablaron en todo el camino de regreso a su casa. A Ino no le importo. En ese momento, solo quería dejar todo como estaba hasta que Gaara sintiera ganas de hablar con ella.

Desafortunadamente, Gaara no parecía tener ganas de hablar con ella en absoluto.

* * *

Ino acababa de tomar un bien merecido baño y estaba cepillándose su cabello en frente del espejo en el baño cuando Gaara finalmente sintió ganas de socializar con ella. Ella había dejado la puerta abierta y el había aparecido tras ella. Sus ojos se encontraron en el espejo. El lucia aun pálido con la pobre luz en el pequeño espacio, y esos ojos muertos se veían tan cansados como siempre.

-Hola- comenzó Ino.

-Hola - respondio Gaara.

Ino esperó a que el le dijera lo que quería. Entonces recordó que el estaba prácticamente desarmado en ese preciso ambiente. Dejó el cepillo en el lavabo y se volvió hacia él. -¿Cómo te sientes?

Gaara cambio su peso de un pie a otro. –Me siento como si volviera al trabajo… Todavía tengo una pila de papeles por terminar.

Ino no sabía si debía reír o llorar. -Eso no es lo que quise decir. Me refería a la charla de hoy con Baki-san y Ebizo-sama.

-Yo no siento nada- dijo Gaara, pero Ino sabía que estaba mintiendo. Después de haber derramado su corazón de esa manera probablemente por primera vez en su vida, ella dudaba que sintiera "nada". Sabía que no debía presionarlo, sin embargo.

Tomo el cepillo de nuevo y dijo -¿Por qué no tomamos una taza de té? De repente me acordé de que traje un poco de té de manzanilla. ¿Sabías que el té de manzanilla relaja los músculos y alivia la ansiedad? Tal vez pueda ayudarte a dormir mejor .

-Yo no duermo- señaló Gaara.

-Tal vez puedas dormir esta noche?

Gaara simplemente le lanzó una mirada con un solo ojo.

Ino se encamino a la sala donde había dejado su mochila justo a un lado de las cajas que Kankuro había traído. Gaara la siguió y ahora la estaba mirando mientras buscaba la lata de su té favorito que había traído de casa. Fue entonces cuando ella miro a través del pergamino que Naruto le había encargado que entregara a Gaara,

-Oh, oh! Casi lo olvido!- ella se enderezó y le entregó el pergamino a él.

El hombre relativamente se iluminó (lo cual no fue mucho que decir) al recibir dicho pergamino. -Naruto

Ino miró Gaara traer el pergamino con él y seguirla nuevamente a la cocina. De inmediato se sentó en la mesa del comedor, el pergamino era una distracción perfecta del territorio alienígena que era su propia cocina. Ino tenia que sacar la olla para hervir un poco de agua, y luego procedió a preparar dos tazas de arcilla y un colador de té. Apoyó la cadera en el lavabo y observó Gaara leer su pergamino a la esquina de su ojo.

Cuanto mas trataba de analizar lo de hoy, lo situación le parecía mas complicada de lo que había creído en un principio. Aparte del hecho de que todavía no se había dado la oportunidad de que ella evaluara al consejo (por que los idiotas habían decidido zafarse de ella, esos malditos viejos!) (**NT:** _Aquí se les insultaba como ''old farts''… insulto al que no le halle sentido en español… no les iba a decir los ''viejos pedos'' jajaja, se que seria gracioso, ok… pero resultaría bizarro xD!_) . Ella se quedo una vez mas en la oscuridad. Hubiera sido mas cómodo si supiera a lo que se iba a enfrentar. Seguramente tendrían mejores cosas que hacer que presionar a Gaara para que se casara. La arena tenia mas cosas que hacer además de convencer al Kazekage para que quedase enganchado, ¿verdad?

Ino miro los ojos de Gaara moviéndose lentamente de arriba hacia abajo sobre el pergamino, como si estuviera hundido en concentración. Era extraño tener que verlo tan serio mientras leía un pergamino de un amigo como si este se tratara de uno de los documentos de su oficina.

Gaara suspiro y cerro el pergamino tímidamente.

-¿Qué dijo?- preguntó Ino con curiosidad. Ella esperaba una mejor reacción de él.

El hombre la miro, e Ino podía notar que el estaba pensando si debía contarle o no.

Ino entrecerró sus ojos, mirándole –Fue algo acerca de mi, verdad?

Gaara continuo mirándola. Luego, después de un momento respondió -Naruto dijo que eres mandona, competitiva y muy, muy vanidosa. El dijo que debía tener cuidado contigo.

Ino sintió un musculo en su mejilla izquierda contraerse. Ella no sabia a ciencia cierta que era lo que Naruto intentaba hacer, haciendo que la chica que había elegido luciera mal, pero ella iba a asegurarse de que el pagara por sus servicios antes de que el mes terminara. Por supuesto, no había nada que ella pudiese hacer para defenderse a si misma, por que ella conocía sus rasgos negativos mejor que nadie, y Naruto había resumido estos perfectamente en una oración. Ella se paso la mano por la frente, sin saber que responderle.

Gaara había vuelto a examinar su pergamino -Estoy confundido.

-¿Con qué?- Preguntó Ino.

-Tu no eres para nada como el te describió.

Ino se detuvo y dejo que el comentario de Gaara quedase en el aire. El acababa de elogiarla, verdad? Eso fue sin duda un cumplido. Demonios, Ino no era muy buena con elogios personales provenientes de personas tan importantes. Para aceptarlos simplemente hacia ver que ella adoraba aquellas adulaciones (lo cual si hacia) pero considerando la posición que tenia en esos momentos, lo ultimo que quería era que el Kazekage pensara que ella estaba hambrienta por adulaciones. En circunstancias normales, a ella no le habría importado. Pero se trataba del Kazekage, y su misión era la de convencer a todos que ella y Gaara estaban locamente enamorados y estaban planeando su boda. Tener a Gaara pensando en ella de una mala forma, no iba a servirle para nada en su misión.

Ella se encogió de hombros –Lo que Naruto dijo era cierto. Tengo la tendencia de mandar a la gente a mi alrededor, especialmente cuando solía estar en la academia.

Gaara estaba interesado –Tienes el derecho de ser mandona?

Ino se volvió a encoger de hombros –Yo era la chica con las mejores calificaciones en la clase. Supongo que eso me hizo pensar que podía hacerlo. Era competitiva cuando me sentía amenazada. Pero eso no me avergüenza. Eso me volvió la kunoichi que soy ahora. Odio cuando Sakura me deja atrás en cualquier cosa, la cual fue la razón por la que me inicie en el ninjutsu medico en primer lugar. – Y fue entonces cuando repentinamente recordó algo –Gaara?

La cabeza del Kazekage estaba ligeramente inclinada hacia un lado, metida en sus pensamientos.

-He estado parloteando toda la noche. Esta chica, Matsuri, era la estudiante que tu rescataste en nuestros días de genin, cierto? Recuerdo ese día claramente. Nosotros estábamos allí. – Ella sonrió ante el recuerdo. Nunca olvidaría ese día. Fue un día que marco su vida, y experimento una de las experiencias mas humillantes para ella. Fue el día en que ella se trago su orgullo y rogo a Sakura para que le preguntara a Tsunade-sama si podía tomarla como aprendiz en el ninjutsu medico también.

Gaara asintió. -Fue mi primer alumno.

Ino cruzo ligeramente los brazos sobre su abdomen –Ella lucia muy afectada por este asunto del matrimonio.

-Siento su comportamiento de antes – dijo Gaara frunciendo el ceño –Generalmente ella es amable y alegre.

Las cejas de Ino se alzaron involuntariamente. Gaara no estaba captando su punto. –Se veía como si no se sintiera cómoda con esta opción en absoluto. Ella sabia que, tu sabes, nosotros estábamos… - pregunto Ino, apuntándose con su dedo, luego Gaara la hizo volver a la realidad.

-Nunca se lo dije. No veo la necesidad de tener que hacerlo – dijo Gaara, ni un poco consciente acerca de lo que Ino trataba de decir.

Bueno, si todo se reducía a eso, entonces ella podía decir que también estaba intentando sacar lo que pensaba –Creo que ella puede tener sentimientos hacia ti.

Gaara parpadeó. Ino frunció el ceño. Esperaba mas de el que un simple movimiento de pestañas. El se levanto, aparto su mirada de ella y se dirigió al fregadero. Ino hizo un poco de espacio para el cuando el extendió su mano y tomo la lata de manzanilla de la despensa justo a la derecha de las tazas de barro que habia preparado. Ino no pensó que Gaara fuera bueno esquivando temas incomodos en una conversación, pero allí estaba el, sacudiendo la lata con curiosidad en su mano y haciendo caso omiso de lo que ella había dicho.

Matsuri debía ser un tema que el no quería discutir, y en aras de diplomacia, Ino no quería presionarlo. Ella vio como Gaara abrió la lata de flores y hojas secas y tentativamente las olía. Parecía que le agradaba lo que olía, por que nuevamente, metió la nariz profundamente en la lata, justo como lo hizo antes en el mercado con el hibiscus. El se sentó en el comedor nuevamente, aun con la nariz en la lata.

Ino solo pudo ver como el continuo oliendo el contenido de la lata por todo un minuto antes de retirarla y atornillar la tapa nuevamente. Se pregunto si Gaara se comportaría así cada vez que volviera a casa. Tenia que haber alguna maneta en la que ella pudiera hacerlo sentir tan a gusto como el lo estaba en su oficina. Haría maravillas con su salud mental también.

La tetera silbo felizmente e Ino prácticamente salto, asustada. No se dio cuenta de que había estado mirando a Gaara como una idiota. Fue una ventaja que el hombre fuera tan ajeno como una roca. Apagando el fuego, ella preparo la tetera. Dándose la vuelta para recoger la taza de manzanilla que tenia Gaara, se sorprendió cuando se encontró con su nariz a centímetros de distancia del pecho del hombre. Ella rápidamente retrocedió hasta topar con el fregadero y subió la mirada para encontrarlo mirándola fijamente, con aquellos ojos verdes, delineados de negro tan muertos como siempre.

-Aquí- dijo Gaara, sosteniendo la lata frente a ella.

Ino parpadeo varias veces y tomo la lata, después lo apunto con su dedo – Gracias. Y por favor procura no acercarte sigilosamente a mi de esa manera. – Por supuesto, Ino sabia que el no había tenido la intención de hacerlo. Pero si, fue… hipnotizante. Especialmente cuando el tenia los primeros tres botones de su camisa desabrochados. Ino se pregunto por que ese hombre no podía ceder a lo que dictaba su linaje y casarse con una muchacha. Cualquier chica lo querría, obviamente. Claro, el podía ser algo extraño, y probablemente trabajaba excesivamente seis días de los siete de la semana. Pero el no parecía capaz de engañar a alguien, e hizo lo que ella le pidió.

Bebieron el te cómodamente en silencio, con Gaara e Ino perdidos cada uno en sus propios pensamientos. Solo Dios sabia lo que el Kazekage estaba pensando. El hombre estaba entretenido con su te, siempre asegurándose de inhalar el cálido aroma antes de tomar un sobro. Terminaron sus tazas y Gaara ya se había metido y salido de la ducha en diez minutos, en lo que Ino limpiaba la cocina.

-Debes estar cansada. Debes dormir- le dijo Gaara cuando los dos tuvieron un encuentro embarazoso en medio de la sala. El hecho de que Gaara estuviera en ese par de pantalones oscuros ligeros y con solo una toalla alrededor de sus hombros no estaba ayudando. Su cabello rojo sangre aun estaba húmedo, y se veía mas oscuro con la luz colgando justo encima de el en el techo. Los anchos hombros que tenia ahora el descubierto, excepto por esa toalla húmeda, estaban encuadrados rígidamente, los firmes músculos de su bien marcado y definido abdomen estaban muy, muy convenientemente expuestos. Y a pesar de que ella estaba intentando no mirar (no, podría ser algo grosero) no podía superar el hecho de que el tuviera todo _eso_ debajo de las pesadas ropas que usaba siempre durante el dia.

Hizo un gesto a la derecha de Ino, hacia la puerta tras la que no había entrado ella aun.

No sabia por que se sintió tan incomoda repentinamente con eso, especialmente cuando Gaara se dirigió a dicha puerta y volteo a mirarla expectante, como preguntando _''Vas a venir, verdad?''_

No era como si ella temiera que Gaara le hiciera algo malo. De hecho, ella no creía que el hombre fuera, de modo alguno, capaz de comportarse inapropiadamente con ella. Lo único que le incomodaba de esa situación fue el evidente esfuerzo que hizo para que ella durmiera cuando sabia que Gaara no podía hacerlo. Él le había dicho anteriormente que preferiría estar en su oficina, terminando su trabajo. Pero ella le había dicho que sería mejor si pasaban las noches juntos durante ese mes, y se alegro de que el estuviera cooperando.

Estaba a punto de decirle cuanto apreciaba eso, pero inmediatamente todo pensamiento se esfumo cuando Gaara abrió la puerta de la habitación y presento a Ino el dormitorio para que observara todo su esplendor.

Fue horrible.

Habia una enorme cama matrimonial, y por la forma en la que se movía perezosamente, Ino se dio cuenta de que se trataba de una cama de agua. Las sabanas eran de seda roja. _¡Seda Roja!_ Las almohadas eran abundantes y de muchas formas y tamaños distintos. Todas estaban cubiertas de seda color roja y amarilla. Habia mesitas redondas idénticas a los costados de la monstruosa cama y sobre estas velas cortas ya encendidas. Las cortinas de las ventanas también eran rojas. Y si, eran de seda. El resto del amueblado estaba compuesto por un sofá doble a un lado de la cama, y gabinetes que lucían vacíos. En la esquina estaba la calabaza de arena de Gaara.

Aparte de la calabaza, Gaara no podía haber elegido esas… _cosas._

-Déjame adivinar. Regalos de los ancianos? – pregunto Ino secamente.

Gaara se balanceo incomodo de un pie a otro – Idea de Kankuro…

_Por supuesto ..._

Gaara tuvo la decencia de lucir avergonzado.

Ino se volvió sobre sus tacones –Pido el sofá – y señalo la sala.

-Pero yo quiero el sofá… - dijo Gaara con tristeza.

Ino se detuvo, cerro los ojos y se obligo a si misma a comportarse como un adulto. Dado que el Kazakage tenia un hermano mayor con un desagradable sentido del humor. Ella sintió una repentina molestia en su estomago al recordar algo sucedido mas temprano ese día. Algo tan claro y tan obvio ahora, y se pregunto por que no se dio cuenta antes.

_-El único que puede comerse con los ojos su belleza soy yo._

_-Tampoco quieres hablar de eso en privado. Y todavía chillas cuando me acerco a ti desnudo._

_-Siempre me pides que apague las luces cuando estamos en la cama, aun cuando sabes que prefiero las luces encendidas. _

Se volvió hacia Gaara lentamente. –De casualidad, Kankuro no ha estado enseñándote.. que _cosas_ debes decir, verdad?

Gaara asintió sin dudarlo.

_ Maldicion..._

Eso fue todo lo que necesito Ino. Entro en el dormitorio terriblemente amueblando, finalmente comprendiendo que había mas enemigos que la acechaban de los que ella creía. Tendría que asegurarse de que Kankuro (o cualquier persona que lo intentase) no arruinara su misión.

Le regalo a Gaara una sonrisa nerviosa – Buenas noches- y le cerro la puerta en la cara a un muy confundido Kazekage

Ella dio a Gaara una sonrisa nerviosa. "Buenas noches." Y se cerró la puerta en la cara muy confusa del Kazekage.

* * *

**Nota de la autora:** Ya saben, siempre me ha gustado Ino. En la primera temporada de Naruto, ella fue descrita como la segunda mejor alumna de la clase, siendo solo superada por Sasuke. No solo era inteligente, hermosa y popular, parecía como la defensora de los oprimidos, como cuando Sakura estaba siendo acosada por los otros niños cuando todavía estaban en la Academia.

Y luego Kishi la convirtió en ... otra cosa ... fue decepcionante.

En mis otras historias de Naruto (si las han leído, aunque la mayoría de ellas son SaiSaku) Siempre escribo sobre una Ino algo diferente, por que pienso que el canon no le esta haciendo justicia. Ella solo se convirtió en esa débil, coqueta que viste ropa reveladora. Siempre me he imaginado que ella es más sensible con los sentimientos de las personas, teniendo en cuenta la especialidad de su clan, como una clase de psicóloga. Dado que estoy escribiendo desde la perspectiva de Ino, tal vez se hallan dado cuenta en el primer capitulo que yo estoy siendo algo exigente con ese detalle, por que Ino es fuerte cuando se trata de ello (como cuando pudo saber cual era la ocupación de una persona con solo mirar sus manos y esas cosas por el estilo)

Tonterías random. No me presten atención.

Dejenme un review si gustan.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Nota de la autora:_**** Uno de mis peores problemas al escribir un fic de múltiples capítulos, es que nunca puedo apegarme tanto al genero. ''El Acuerdo'' se supone que es romance/comedia, pero por alguna razón, se ha estado deslizando al lado serio. Ya verán lo que quiero decir con este capitulo. Hay algunas partes delicadas sobre la pubertad y el crecimiento, así que ténganme paciencia. **

* * *

**El acuerdo**

**Capitulo Tres**

* * *

La Arena se había envuelto en una animada fiesta esa noche, y la enorme área justo detrás de la torre del Kazekage se convirtió en un lugar de baile, música y montones y montones de comida y bebidas y luces parpadeantes que colgaban de arriba. La fiesta aun no había comenzado oficialmente. Todos los delegados y sus hijas aun estaban en sus respectivos cuartos en uno de los pisos de la torre. Serian llamados en una hora cuando el mismo Kazekage bajara de su oficina.

_Si es que_ bajaba de su oficina.

Ino estaba de pie en la orilla de la plaza, apoyada en una de las mesas redondas que se habían puesto alrededor de la pista de baile. Sus ojos viajaron a través del lugar de reunión y noto muchos hombres y mujeres instalando un equipo de música en el oscuro final de la mesa del buffet. Ella levanto una ceja ante los platillos puestos en dicha mesa y noto que la mayoría de esos platos no eran más que un surtido de dulces y saladas frituras de deditos.

_Por supuesto. Se trata de un evento político disfrazado de… de que? Una estratagema para que Gaara escogiera una esposa? Si, eso sonaba adecuado. _

Ino suspiro mientras cruzaba sus brazos desnudos por encima de su media. Los que habían preparado ese encuentro no habían considerado la opinión de Gaara _en absoluto._ Era obvio que sus concejales simplemente habían ignorado sus sentimientos por completo y se aseguraron de que la reunión fuera fuerte y propiciara un ambiente para los jóvenes, para que ellos pudiesen beber y socializar. Ino supo de inmediato que las hijas de esos delegados eran definitivamente mas jóvenes que ellos. Y juzgando por la variedad de cocteles dulces y amargos alineados en las preparadas barras de hielo en la esquina, sus edades podían oscilar entre los veinte y veinticinco.

_Dame un buen trago de ron en cualquier día. _

_Kankuro, sin la cara pintada y vestido con una túnica oscura, apareció detrás de ella con dos copas de algo con el. – Te ves sola. ¿Dónde esta tu marido? _

_-Trabajando. Wow con eso – Ino alzo una ceja y bajo la mirada hacia las copas en sus manos. – Ron? – pregunto, esperanzada. _

Kankuro negó con su cabeza. –Confía en mi. Sera mejor que permanezcas sobria toda la noche . – El le ofreció una de las copas.

Ino la tomo y olio suspicazmente. Té verde. Ella tomo un sorbo tentativamente y luego continuo explorando el área perezosamente. Ella había sido dejada en la oscuridad en lo referente a los miembros del consejo de Gaara. Por la forma en la que Kankuro estaba hablando, le pareció que iban a darle un mal rato esta noche. –Tienes ancianos aterradores – dijo ella en voz baja

Kankuro se encogió de hombros sin ofenderse –Estamos acostumbrados a ellos- El abandono su propio té en la mesa en la que Ino estaba apoyada y la imito cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho. –Acaso Gaara te puso al tanto de la posible locura que puede pasar esta noche?

-Vagamente- dijo Ino, tocando cuidadosamente la boca de su copa con el labio inferior.

Alrededor de las seis de la mañana, se había despertado en ese ridículo mar de seda roja e inmediatamente se dirigió fuera de la habitación para ver a Gaara sentado en el sofá, con los codos en las rodillas y sosteniendo su cabeza son sus manos. El levanto la mirada en el momento en el que ella entro en la sala de estar. No lucia como si su té de manzanilla le hubiera ayudado al final, pero a pesar de la evidente falta de sueño, seguía luciendo fuerte y alerta, si no un poco débil y cansado. Y aburrido.

_Muy_ aburrido.

Ino había pensado en sugerirle que llevara a cada el trabajo que tenia esperando en su oficina la próxima vez, así el podría al menos tener algo que hacer en las horas en las que se supone que debería estar usando para descansar. Pero Gaara ya la había invitado a sentarse a su lado y el había comenzado a explicarle lo que podría acontecer mas tarde en la noche.

Ino había escuchado pacientemente, escuchado acerca de los delegados y sus hijas luego de haber sido informados por el consejo que el Kazekage tenia una kunoichi de Konoha quien afirmaba ser su prometida. Gaara le había explicado que, aunque el consejo no creyera que Ino fuera nada por el estilo, ellos no estaban dispuestos abiertamente a avergonzarla públicamente o ser hostiles con ella a causa de su alianza con Konoha. Esto no significaba, sin embargo, que los delegados y sus hijas hicieran lo mismo. Los miembros del consejo expresaron su enojo acerca de que el Kazekage hubiera inventado ese pequeño plan para evitar casarse, y pidieron abiertamente el apoyo de los delegados para convencerlo de detener sus mentiras.

-¿Qué es lo peor que pueden hacer? – pregunto Ino mientras miraba a Kankuro por el rabillo del ojo.

Fue entonces cuando las vio. Aparentemente, los cuartos de los huéspedes estaban en la planta intermedia de la torre del Kazekage que daba a la plaza. Coincidentemente, a través de las ventanas de la sala de la derecha fuera de las habitaciones, Ino vio un total de diecisiete siluetas de mujeres, todas mirando hacia abajo, al lugar de reunión.

-Hola señoritas – murmuro Kankuro, y el frunció el ceño hacia la torre.

Ino lamio sus dientes delanteros y miro a las mujeres en esas ventanas. Gaara no había ido en muchos detalles acerca de estos delegados y las chicas. Su conversación en la mañana solamente aclaro tres cosas: Una, los miembros del consejo ya habían contado a los delegados que pensaban que el compromiso de Gaara e Ino era una mentira. Dos, los delegados habían aceptado cooperar con el consejo. Y tres, esa noche iba a ser una muy, muy larga y molesta noche. Diecisiete chicas. Todas aquí para ganar el corazón de Gaara.

_Suena como un mal cuento de hadas ..._

-Entonces – dijo Kankuro de repente - ¿Qué tal te parecieron los muebles del dormitorio?

-Vamos a redecorar a primera hora mañana- dijo Ino mientras tomaba otro sorbo de su té.

Kankuro se río de buena gana. -¿No crees que es romántico?

Ino lo miró fijamente. -¿De verdad quieres que responda eso?

-Seda y velas, Yamanaka! Que podría ser mas romántico que eso?

Ino cerro los ojos resignada. Teniendo en cuenta, que ella era una firme creyente del romance, pero eso simplemente era… ridículo – Estoy segura de que tu pensaste mucho en esto, pero solo hubiera sido romántico _si Gaara y yo estuviéramos saliendo realmente. _Me estoy deshaciendo de tus sabanas y cortinas rojas, y tu deberías mantenerte alejado del vocabulario de tu hermano.

Esta vez, el hombre estaba golpeando su rodilla y riendo aun mas fuerte – No puedo creer que realmente usara esas líneas frente a Ebizo-ojii y Baki!.

A Ino no le hizo gracia –Bueno, te agradezco por encontrar el humor en todo esto.

-De nada.

Ino lo miro, horrorizada – Sabes que? Si no paras de enseñarle esas cosas de muy mal gusto, yo personalmente me asegurare de que tu tengas un muy, _muy_ trágico accidente muy, _muy_ pronto. Preferiblemente mientras estés tomando un baño.

Kankuro estaba tratando de controlar su risa – Aw, vamos Ino. Si no le damos al hombre algunas armas, como se supone que va a luchar?

Ino golpeo su taza contra la mesa, derramando té sobre su mano. –Tu hermano esta haciendo un gran esfuerzo por encontrarse a si mismo en todo _esto-_ dijo, señalando la comida en la mesa y las mujeres en la torre - ¿Lo haz visto en su propia casa? Ni siquiera sabe como se supone que debe actuar cuando esta en su casa! El es como una maquina de trabajo, defendiendo quien es el con su _titulo._ Y luego tenemos que intentar sacarlo de todo _esto, _tratando de romper todo lo que el consejo _espera_ de el, y entonces te tenemos a _ti. _Tu, quien se supone que es su aliado, alimentándolo con palabras sucias y arreglando la casa que no necesita ser una especie de burdel!

Eso hizo que Kankuro callara. Comenzó a frotar la parte posterior de su cuello, incomodo – Joder! No tienes que ser tan loca. Solo me estaba divirtiendo.

-Bueno, yo no estoy aquí para tener _diversión - _dijo Ino, rodando los ojos. Gaara era un cliente. Un cliente que _pagaba. _Y el la había contratado para asegurarse de convencer a la gente de que ellos estaban comprometidos. Bueno, seguro que después de escuchar el arrebato de sinceridad de Gaara la ultima noche en la sala de reuniones, _posiblemente _había puesto sus sentimientos personales de por medio, acerca de como eran las cosas desde su punto de vista. Ella nunca había estado directamente involucrada con el hombre antes, y nunca en su vida había pensado que podría darse la oportunidad de que trabajara con el bajo cuartos cerrados. El siempre había sido simplemente el Kazekage para ella, y ella siempre había pensado que el era del tipo reservado. Y aparte de que se llevaba muy bien con Naruto, ella no sabia nada mas acerca de el.

Había sido un extraño día el de ayer, por que había visto tantas cosas acerca del hombre en las pocas horas que habían pasados juntos. A el le encantaba el trabajo, no podía dormir, odiaba los tomates y la pasta de jalea de frijol y le encantaba el hígado. El había estado mas estimulado ante el aroma que a la vista, a pesar de que obviamente le atrajo el color amarillo

_Y_ él se paseaba sin camiseta después de una ducha. _Y_ él tenía un cuerpo increíble escondido bajo las capas de esa vestimenta del país del viento.

Ino frunció el ceño. Le sonaba como un hombre normal. No podía simplemente enamorarse como un _hombre normal? _Era evidente que a esa chica, Matsuri, le gustaba el, y por la manera en la que Gaara hablo de ella, el tenia una especie de debilidad por la mujer, también. Eso le molestaba, por que a pesar de que Gaara le había prometido que su contrato era solo por un mes, no podía dejar de preguntarse que planeaba hacer Gaara _después_ de que el mes terminara. Seguramente, el no estaba pensando en huir por siempre. Verdad?

-Nos resulta difícil buscar cosas de que hablar con Gaara- dijo Kankuro repentinamente, serio. Ino casi se había olvidado de que ella había regañado al hombre por su descontrolado sentido de humor.

-Entonces, como tratas de hacer mas cómoda… la manera en que le _enseñas_ esas cosas? – pregunto Ino, realmente intrigada.

Kankuro bufo –Mira, el tiene veintinueve años. Supuestamente, esta es una cosa normal de hombres, pero el mero hecho de que estemos aquí hablando acerca de esto como si acabara de darle a un menor una revista sucia es una locura. Se esta enfrentando a gente que lo quiere obligar a casarse y _tener hijos _– El hombre estaba comenzando a sentirse incomodo, quizás por que estaba hablando acerca de esto con una chica. –Vamos a tratar de mirarlo de esta manera: puedes ver a Gaara… _sexualmente preparado_ para esto?

Ino alzó la ceja. Así era como los hombres de la Arena veían este tipo de cosas? –Antes de pasar al '_'sexualmente preparado''_, no deberíamos preocuparnos si esta _emocionalmente preparado_ para entrar en una relación de lleno?

-Ah, por supuesto que ustedes las mujeres tienen siempre que venir del punto _emocional _con cosas – dijo el, sarcásticamente.

-Oh, lo siento. Estoy pensando con lo que hay entre mis orejas y no con lo que hay entre mis piernas. Ilumíname, entonces. Como ves el caso de Gaara? – le iba a _encantar_ escuchar eso.

Kankuro dudo por un momento, miro por encima de su hombro como si temiera encontrar a alguien escuchando su conversación. Cuando vio que no había peligro, el, le indico a Ino que lo siguiera a un lugar apartado bajo un alto cactus a pocos metros de la ahora alegre plaza. Ino lo siguió lentamente.

Ino echó los hombros hacia atrás y vio que el hombre mayor se movía paso a paso. Lo que fuera que le diría a ella, le hacia sentir incomodo. Estaba empezando a pensar que Kankuro no estaba dispuesto a hacer chistes lascivos o a justificar su humor.

-Gaara ... era un adolescente muy difícil entonces- comenzó Kankuro.

Ino entrecerró los ojos hacia él. –Si esto es algo que tu no debes decirme, tal vez tu _no deberías_ contármelo? Suenas como si estuvieras a punto de chillar uno de los mas profundos y oscuros secretos de Gaara.

El rostro de Kankuro repentinamente se torno un poco rosado.

Ino levantó sus manos frente a ella. -No quiero oírlo.

Kankuro se sobresalto –Qu..? Estas segura? Por que acabo de hablar de esto con Temari, y ella estuvo de acuerdo en que nosotros simplemente debemos hacerte participe de esto….desde… bueno… desde que _eres_ la ''prometida''

Ella se percato de que no confiaba en Kankuro ni un poquito – Entonces por que no esta Temari aquí para decírmelo ahora?. Tu sabes que creo mas en ella de lo que creo en ti.

-Puedes ser grosera si quieres, eh?- rompió Kankuro, pero comenzó a hablar de todos modos. –Temari estaba incomoda ante la idea de hablar de esto contigo. Ella dijo que era mejor si _yo_ te hablaba de esto. Se trata de la adolescencia de Gaara…

Ino se encogió de hombros indiferente y pretendió que hablaría acerca de los días de adolescente de Gaara y la pubertad no le incomodaba en lo absoluto – Si esto va a aumentar la taza de existo de esta misión, cuéntamelo, entonces.

Kankuro tragó saliva. Y este era supuestamente el hombre que le había enseñado Gaara hablar sucio. Parecía que estaba más preocupado de ser el que le contara eso a ella, lo que sea que fuera.

-Hay que sentarse? – soltó Ino en tono de broma al tiempo en que hizo un gesto hacia la mesa donde estaban sus tazas de té abandonadas.

Kankuro le lanzo una mala mirada antes de decir – Estas muy consciente de la historia de Gaara, acerca de que el era el recipiente de la bestia de una cola, así que supongo que ya estamos a la mitad de la conversación.

Ino se sorprendió. Ella no esperaba que Kankurou trajera tan de repente esa parte del pasado de Gaara. Había sido un tema que su grupo había evitado, si era posible, al pasar la conversación, por respeto a la amistad hacia Naruto y Gaara, así como la alianza de la arena y la hoja. Esto no significaba, sin embargo, que eran ignorantes acerca de ello.

-Shukaku era un monstro malvado, tu sabes. Y… bueno… el estaba… siempre _hambriento_. De sangre – Kankuro ahora se estaba rascando la ceja, asegurándose se que sus manos estuvieran ocupadas en algo. El era fácil de leer. El malestar se frotaba en Ino rápidamente – Cuando Gaara era un niño, o al menos tan bien como puedo recordar en ese entonces (éramos todavía muy jóvenes) el siempre había sido temido por los niños de su edad.

-Eso es ... comprensible, supongo.- Ella solo podía recordar la infancia de Naruto vagamente en el fondo de su mente. Sabía que Gaara no había tenido tanta suerte en el control de su propia bestia de cola. Había aprendido que Shukaku estaba más que dispuesto a hacer notar su presencia a cualquier persona alrededor de Gaara entonces.

-Quería amigos tanto cualquier niño, ya sabes. Pero sí ... él _no podía_ hacer amigos. Y sabes cómo son los niños cuando no consiguen lo que quieren, verdad?- El hombre sonrió débilmente. -Gaara siempre había sido inestable entonces. Y Shukaku había sido la mountrosa representación de cualquier cruda emoción que Gaara sentía. Dolor, tristeza, todo. Así que cuando Gaara hacia un berrinche, Shukaku estaba _allí_. Se asustó de Temari y mi en ese entonces. Maldición, yo tenía seis años! Y entonces ver a tu hermanito lanzando arena por todas partes ...- Él negó con la cabeza. -Bueno, con el tiempo creció fuera de él. Pero entonces, no paso nada mejor de eso.

Ino dio un suspiro tembloroso. -¿Q-qué paso? -preguntó ella, temerosa de la respuesta.

-La pubertad - Kankuro se estremeció.

Ino cerró los ojos dolorosamente, sabiendo ya dónde iba.

-Si un niño se satisface con juguetes y un poco de atención, bueno, un adolescente es diferente. Supongo que a medida que creció, decidió que no quería tener amigos y se convirtió en lo que era cuando fuimos por primera vez a la aldea de la Hoja para los exámenes chunnin. – Se rio débilmente – Nuestro padre trato de matarlo, pero fallo las seis malditas veces y eso no ayudo en nada, eso es seguro. Para entonces Gaara ya era un gennin, y así la sed de sangre de Shukaku casi siempre se satisfacía con misiones de asesinatos y cosas similares. Había sido bueno para Gaara estar bajo supervisión. Baki, lo recuerdas de ayer? El era nuestro líder de escuadrón.

Estaba empezando a asustar a Ino ahora. Ella sabía lo que el estaba tratando de decir. Y no sabía si debía detenerlo de seguir contándole mas. La bilis se levantaba en la parte posterior de su garganta mientras Kankuro siguió.

-Gaara y yo nunca fuimos tan cercanos (a mi me daba miedo, honestamente) pero en una ocasión, cuando estábamos juntos en una misión, fue cuando el me pregunto… cosas que un adolescente normal a esa edad preguntarían. Estábamos acampando fuera durante la noche. Fue una de esas raras ocasiones en las que durmió durante diez minutos mas o menos. Se había despertado de una pesadilla, gritando. O _riendo._ Realmente no lo recuerdo. Casi me orino en mis pantalones, pensando que el estaba fuera de control otra vez. Pero el solo me miro con esos ojos muertos suyos y… bueno… el solo…tu sabes – Hizo un gesto hacia ella sin esperanza. Ino asintió para alentarlo. El se encogió de hombros. –Fue un sueño húmedo. Le pregunte si estaba bien, y me dijo que soñaba con matar y sangre, y que podía escuchar ''madre'' en su cabeza. Y que se sentía… _muy bien._

-Madre?- Preguntó Ino.

Kankuro sacudió la cabeza. -No estoy muy seguro, pero él siempre había confundido la voz de la bestia de cola con la de nuestra madre ... - Se aclaró la garganta. -Para hacer el cuento largo mas corto, supongo que Gaara, durante esa fase, había correlacionado... _el placer sexual_ con la satisfacción que monstruo obtenía de la sangre. "

Ino miraba a Kankuro, sintiendo un mal estomacal –Tu… tu no hiciste eso, verdad?

Kankurou casi palideció ante ella. -¿Crees que eso fue duro? Cuando Gaara perdió la bestia de una cola fue lo mas difícil de todo! ¿Crees que fue fácil para mí explicar a un chico de dieciséis años de edad, que la masturbación es normal? ¿Crees que fue divertido para mí?

Por alguna extraña razón, la conversación giro para peor -¿Qué? ¿Por qué has tenido que enseñarle eso?

-Por que el me lo pregunto, maldita sea! – dijo Kankuro salvajemente, luego se cubrió los ojos con una mano – A el no le gustaba. Se… asustaba de eso. Una noche, varios días después de que fue traído de vuelta a la aldea, ya sabes, cuando Naruto y Chiyo-obaa lo trajeron de vuelta a la vida? Gritaba en sueños otra vez. Si, el había estado postrado en cama durante algunas semanas, y nosotros teníamos que usar drogas solo para hacerlo dormir. Temari y yo corrimos a su cuarto medio dormidos para ver que estaba mal. Con la forma en la que estaba gritando, tu pensabas que estaba siendo atacado. Por supuesto, lo encontramos sentado en su cama. Yo entre primero, y cuando vi lo que estaba pasando, azote la puerta en la cara de Temari y no la deje entrar – El mantenía su mano sobre sus ojos –Tenia miedo de su propio… si… era solo una normal… No te importa que use ''palabras sucias'' cierto?

Ino frunció la nariz – Soy una ninja medico. Puedo decir mas palabras sucias de las que tu puedes en toda tu vida.

Kankuro parecía encontrar el humor en eso. Dejo caer la mano y la miro directamente – Tuvo su primera erección sin la bestia en el, ok? Y eso lo asusto como el mismísimo infierno. Y me refiero a _asustado_ asustado. Has oído a Gaara levantar la voz? Lo has escuchad gritar alguna vez? Créeme, no es nada agradable. Tuve que enseñarle como.. 'deshacerse de eso'. Fue un proceso doloroso para ambos. El estaba temblando como bobo mientras se aliviaba el mismo, y lloro cuando termino. Yo no sabia que más hacer.

Y los dos se quedaron en silencio. Kankuro estaba ahora mirándola con sus penetrantes ojos, como si buscara algo de disgusto sobre el tema del que estuvieron hablando. Aquí, ella se había estado preguntando que era de lo que Gaara había estado huyendo. Justo ahora, ella había aprendido que lo que pensaba del Kazekage-sama era solamente la punta del iceberg, que Gaara no le temía solo al compromiso con una mujer, pero que el tenia miedo a una de las cosas fundamentales que venían con eso.

Sonriendo tristemente, Ino dio un paso al frente, se alzo y rodeo el cuello de Kankuro, y le dio un fuerte abrazo – Tu, Kankuro, has sido un gran hermano mayor para el. Eres increíble.

Kankuro se endureció en sus brazos – Qu..? Ya… bájate de mi! Yo no hice nada… - el alejo a Ino de el, pero Ino podía ver una pequeña sonrisa en una esquina de su boca.

Ino le apretó la mano con rapidez antes de dar un paso atrás y mirarlo a los ojos. -Gracias por decírmelo.

-Decirte qué?- dijo una voz a su espalda.

Ino prácticamente saltó de su piel. Girando alrededor, se encontró a pocos centímetros de chocar su nariz en el pecho de Gaara. Otra vez. Ella se alejó de él. -Nada.

_No, Gaara. No estábamos hablando de cómo Kankuro te enseño a masturbarte cuando tenias dieciséis años. Nope. No eso. Por que deberíamos estar hablando de eso? _

Ella se echó a reír nerviosamente.

Gaara la miró fijamente, luego vio a Kankuro. -Los delegados están en camino. ¿Dónde está Temari?

Kankuro se había compuesto el solo mas rápido que Ino. El hizo un gesto con la cabeza hacia la plaza, donde pudieron ver a Temari vistiendo su kimono negro formal emergiendo de la parte posterior de la banda en vivo, que ahora estaba tocando algo de música rara con sus arpas y tambores. – Ella estaba haciendo los preparativos finales. Hay algo que necesites? Diecisiete mujeres vendrán a vigilarte esta noche. Espero que estés usando desodorante.

Gaara no se río. Ni siquiera parpadeó. Se volvió hacia Ino. -Siento todo esto.

Ino sacudió la cabeza rápidamente. –Todo esta bien, de verdad. Quiero decir, que tan malo podría ser, cierto? - Ella se echó a reír en voz alta.

* * *

Fue malo. _Definitivamente mal_o.

Ino miro resignada con horror como otra de las diecisiete mujeres se acercaba a ella y la miraba de arriba abajo. Gaara había sido arrastrado por los delegados (una vez mas) a la mesa de bebidas, dejando a Ino vulnerable ante otra ronda de cachetadas de perras provenientes de sus hijas.

Gaara aun no se había ido pero a los pocos segundos una de las dichas hijas se había acercado a ella, echando humo.

-Nos tomo dos días enteros llegar aquí, solo para encontrar al Kazekage-sama con una _rubia_ que dice ser su prometida – susurro la mujer. Ella era un pie mas alta que Ino, y estaba usando todas las ventajas que tenia para intimidarla.

Ino, por supuesto, no se dejo intimidar. Pero estaba _cansada_. Las mujeres estaban fastidiando, todas ellas luchando con cualquier otra para ver quien era la mejor para Gaara.

_Cuando Sakura y yo luchábamos por Sasuke, éramos tan patéticas?_

Ella pensó por un momento, luego se estremeció. Si. Ella y Sakura debieron de haberse visto así de patéticas…

Ella se mantuvo firme. _Otra vez_. Y puso en marcha su modo de explicación diplomática. _Otra vez._ –Gaara y yo realmente lamentamos el malentendido. Apenas si nos veíamos el uno al otro durante el año pasado. Ambos hemos estado muy ocupados con asuntos de nuestras propias villas. El intento explicarle al consejo todo – sonrió sinceramente – pero supongo que no los culpo por no creernos. Gaara nunca fue muy vocal acerca de nuestra relación, tu sabes.

-No, Yo _no_ se – replico la mujer, y ella se movió hacia un lado, lo suficiente para que Ino pudiese ver los pequeños cuchillos que ella había escondido bajo sus ropas delgadas.

Ino alzo una ceja. Así que todas ellas habían venido armadas. Una mujer se habia jactado de su senbon. Otra había aleteado cerca de ella su abanico de mano hecho de cuchillas. Varias de ellas tenían shurikens escondidas bajo sus cintos. Las mujeres que cargaban consigo armas no eran nuevas para Ino. La mayoría de los delegados y representantes debían de tener al menos algo bajo la manga por si a caso. Ella estaba un poco sorprendida, sin embargo, para tenerlas haciendo frente a ella alarde de sus armas era como si la desafiaran a mostrar sus propias armas.

Lo cual había sido uno de sus grandes errores esta noche. Ella no traía ni un solo kunai.

No es que lo necesitara.

-Tengo mis ojos puestos sobre ti – susurro la mujer, y en un remolino de faldas agitándose ella dejo a Ino embobada tras su espalda en su retirada.

-Oh, estoy tan asustada – murmuro Ino y su rostro volvió a la normalidad con una sonrisa bastante digna. Esa había sido la candidata numero catorce. Tres mujeres aun no habían venido a hacerle sentir su ira. Escruto alrededor de la plaza, en busca de ellas solo para acabar las cosas de una vez. Vio a una de ellas cerca de la mesa del buffet, sosteniendo tímidamente su plato frente a ella y bajando la mirada hacia la comida, pero sin nunca recoger nada.

Ino estudio a la mujer curiosamente. Ella era una cabeza mas pequeña que Ino, con el cabello de color cobrizo recogido en un moño revuelto en el lado izquierdo de su cabeza. Se paseaba alrededor de la mesa, como si estuviera profundamente sumida en sus pensamientos.

Enderezando su propia falda, Ino decidió abrirse camino hacia la mujer, para presentarse, dejar las cosas en paz, y luego seguir adelante.

-Hola allí – saludo Ino, deteniéndose justo detrás de la mujer.

La mujer salto un pie del suelo, chillo y dejo caer su plato en la mesa estrepitosamente. Ella se dio la vuelta, con sus enormes ojos azules muy abiertos, que aterrizaron en la cara de Ino – Oh! Oh Lo siento tanto! Me has asustado! Oh, querida – Ella se rio estridentemente y recogió su plato de la mesa nuevamente, pasa sostenerlo frente a ella como si fuera un escudo.

Ino sonrió con incertidumbre – No fue mi intención asustarte. Acabo de pensar en venir aquí y presentarme. Mi nombre es…

La muchacha se ilumino – Ino Yamanaka, de la Hoja, si? – Ella dio un paso atrás, y luego como si se diera cuenta de que se estaba comportando grosera, se adelanto de nuevo y le tendió la mano con voz temblorosa – Se quien eres. Eres la prometida del Kazekage-sama, si? Mi nombre es Masami, de la colonia del desierto Pippu. Eso esta al sur oeste de aquí. Lejos, lejos al sur oeste.

Ino e estrecho la mano suavemente - Es un placer conocerte – Se sorprendió al encontrar alquilen que fuera buena entre las hijas de los delegados. Podría ser que Masami fue arrastrada por su padre en contra de su voluntad por una oportunidad de ser elegida por el Kazekage. No se le ocurrió a Ino que alguna de las mujeres que habían venido no quisiera casarse, para empezar. Masami parecía que apenas tenia veinte años de edad.

Masami miro por encima de la mesa, y una mirada preocupada cruzo su rostro.

Ino la siguió con la mirada –Hay algún problema con la comida? No te gusta?

Masami salto por segunda vez, y rápidamente negó con la cabeza – N-no! No es eso! Estoy segura de que todo sabe delicioso. Es solo que… - se mordió el labio inferior antes de regresar hacia Ino – Soy alérgica.

Ino espero un momento antes de que Masami continuara. Como no lo hizo, Ino pregunto – Alérgica a que?

Masami agacho la cabeza –Un sinfín de cosas, en realidad. Nueces de árbol, cacahuates, sésamo… uhm, la soja y el trigo… Creo que soy alérgica a la leche… o tal vez solo soy intolerante a la lactosa? No estoy muy segura…

Ino miro la mesa y luego señalo un plato de fruta. –Bueno, no estoy tan familiarizada con la comida que sirven aquí en el país del Viento, pero tal vez tu deberías mantenerte del lado seguro y tomar las frutas y comida que tu ya conoces.

El humor de Masami se aligero evidentemente, asintió con la cabeza – Tienes razón. Debería solo tomar la comida que yo se que no me hace daño… - y ella comenzó a tomar una gran variedad de platillos, apilándolos en su plato.

Ino la miro con incredulidad. Oh, sabia que era ese tipo de persona. Ese era el tipo de persona que sabia lo que quería y sabían que era bueno para ellos, pero necesitaban que alguien mas le diera su opinión para tomar una decisión. Probablemente estaba aquí, no por que quisiera casarse, si no por que su padre le dijo que lo hiciera. Decidiendo que aunque Masami se veía como una difícil persona con la quien estar, ella era mejor que las otras chicas quienes le cortarían la garganta si se les presentara la oportunidad. Ino tomo un plato para ella, y coloco varias cucharadas de tomates cereza crudos en su plato

-Entonces, – dijo Masami, al tiempo en que se llevaba una pieza de ciruela a la boca. – Uh, felicidades por el compromiso, Yamanaka-san. Nosotros salimos de Pippu hace un día, y acabamos de descubrir que Gaara-sama no necesita elegir a alguna de nosotras, por que el ya esta enamorado de alguien mas. – Sonrió tímidamente – Lo siento mucho por esto. Mi padre no cree en su compromiso, pero yo si. Creo que ustedes dos hacen una pareja adorable.

Ino casi dejo caer su plato. Lo ultimo que esperaba conseguir era una felicitación. Y… _una pareja adorable?._ Ella no tenia que pretender sonrojarse –Eso es muy amable de tu parte. No muchas personas aquí quieren reconocer este hecho, sin embargo. Significa mucho para mi.

Masami dio un paso adelante, y luego en voz baja, pregunto – El no te asusta en absoluto?

Ino parpadeo ante la chica, y las dos desviaron su mirada hacia donde estaba Gaara de pie rígidamente frente a tres delegados que le hablaban animadamente de algo que no le interesaba en absoluto. Tenia los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, el rostro sombrío y los ojos mirando hacia el frente.

Ino se encogió de hombros – No da miedo, verdad? Míralo.

Masami trago con dificultad –Pero… es tan serio. Y se ve malvado.

Ino casi se echó a reír a carcajadas. Hablaban del Gaara que metía la nariz en latas y jarras de hierbas – Yo pienso que es un poco lindo – dijo, sin pensarlo.

Masami repentinamente chillo feliz – Oh! Deben estar muy enamorados el uno del otro!

Ino hizo una mueca mientras miraba a la chica mas baja – B-bueno, nosotros _estamos_ comprometidos…

Masami negó con la cabeza –No! No! Esa no es la forma en que lo miras. Es como… yo ni puedo poner mi dedo sobre eso… Es como si necesitaras protegerlo de algo…

Ino parpadeo nuevamente, entonces no podía dejar de regalarle a la muchacha una sonrisa compungida. Bueno, era por que _tal vez_ ella estaba tratando de proteger al hombre o algo asi… tal vez solo un poco. De conseguir ser explotado por Kankuro y demás… -Tu siempre necesitas proteger a la persona que tu amas, verdad?- se volteo hacia Gaara, justo cuando el también se estaba volteando hacia ella. Sus ojos se encontraron a través de la plaza y el alzo su mano para saludarla. Luego, se inclino hacia los delegados quienes seguían hablando frente a el, como si se disculpara, y comenzó a caminar hacia Ino.

Masami estaba bailando sobre un pie, y bajo su plato a la mesa. – Oh, querida! El esta viniendo! El esta viniendo! Que debería de hacer, Yamanaka-san? Debería dejarte sola? O el podría pensar que estoy siendo grosera si me voy cuando el esta viniendo?

-Quedarte. Y relajarte. Solo es Gaara – Ino dejo su plato en la mesa junto a de Masami.

Masami no de veía muy convencida, pero asintió con la cabeza de todos modos, por que Ino había decidido que se quedada – Bueno… esta bien… pero…

Gaara finalmente llego junto a Ino y, para su gran sorpresa, el bazo de Kazekage se poso alrededor de su cintura naturalmente, como si hubiese hecho eso muchas veces antes, apoyando su mano en su cadera. Así que tal vez Kankuro podía ser bueno a veces. Gaara inclino su cabeza mas cerca de su oído – Estoy cansado. Hablan y hablan, acerca de los camellos y la ciruela y el comercio.

Ino le sonrió. Esta vez, sabia que Gaara no estaba actuando. Era extraño oírlo quejarse – Bueno, que mas hay para hablar?

Gaara frunció el ceño –Hablan de sus hijas como si estuvieran vendiendo ganado. Y algunas de las mujeres han estado haciendo avances. Una me embosco por el mostrador de bebidas. Ella intento poner algo en mi bebida – realmente parecía muy perturbado.

Ino a su vez paso su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Gaara –Debes de permanecer junto a mi, entonces. Te protegeré de las mujeres malas – Trato de dejar de reírse. La mirada en el rostro de Gaara era tan divertida.

El asintió, creyéndole. Finalmente dirigió su mirada a Masami –Tu. La hija del delegado de Pippu?

Masami quedo petrificada en su lugar cuando los ojos de Gaara se posaron sobre ella. Asintió rígidamente y, a continuación, como si estuviera recordando sus modales, torpemente inclino la cabeza – Masami, señor. Y-y… Er… felicidades pro su compromiso.

Gaara se quedo mirando a la mujer sorprendido, luego se volvió a Ino silenciosamente, como si dijera _'ella no esta tratando de acercarse a mi!'_

Ino le regalo una mirada significativa –Estábamos hablando de ti

Ino le dio una mirada significativa hacia atrás. "Estábamos hablando de ti."

-De mi?

-Si, te vez un poco lindo- Ino alzo sus cejas ante el – Ya sabias que estas mujeres se estarían vendiendo a si mismas a ti. Por que actúas tan sorprendido?

Gaara no respondió, sino que apretó su brazo alrededor de Ino, y presiono sus labios sobre su sien ligeramente, haciendo que Ino se tambaleara.

Masami chillo, luego agacho la cabeza –Oh..Yo… acabo de recordad…tengo sed. Mucha sed! Creo que necesito un trago! – apresuradamente tomo su plato, entonces son una cortes sonrisa de complicidad hacia Ino y Gaara, se escabullo hacia el mostrador de bebidas.

Ino se volteo hacia Gaara, cuyos labios todavía estaban en su sien – Que pasa?

Gaara suspiro abatido, su cálido aliento choco contra la piel de Ino. –Me preguntaba como estabas. Ellas no trataron de… hacerte algo?

Ino se encogió de hombros, apretando su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Gaara. Desde una perspectiva ajena, la gente podría ver a un pareja en una conversación intima. Ino casi podía sentir las molestas miradas que sin duda pertenecían a las hijas que estaban al acecho en algún lugar alrededor de ellos. Ellas habían estado siguiendo a Gaara durante toda la noche.

-Bueno, ellas se aseguraron de que yo _supiera_ que son capaces de hacerme algo. Esperaba mas. – Se volvió a la mesa y señalo la comida – Ya comiste? Quizá deberías…

-No tengo hambre – dijo Gaara rígidamente, y se volvió hacia los delegados que se reunieron en el otro extremo de la plaza. Todos ellas cuchicheaban entre si mientras los miraban –Han estado aquí solo por tres horas, pero yo ya me canse de ellos. Estarán aquí por un mes…

Ino uso su mano libre para girarle la cara hacia ella. Se sorprendió de la poca resistencia mientras apretaba su mejilla con su mano y le hizo bajar la mirada hacia ella. Aquellos ojos verdes solo eran frustración. –Escucha. En el transcurso de estas tres horas, catorce mujeres han descubierto sus colmillos hacia mi, demandando su derecho en ti. Masami era la decimoquinta, pero yo pienso que ella se dio por vencida ya. Hay otras dos que no he visto, pero lo mas probable es, que podrían ser como Masami, quien ha aceptado el hecho de que somos unos tortolitos, o podrían estar planeando algo que nos tomara por sorpresa- usando su dedo pulgar, acaricio su mejilla con simpatía – Mantente atento.

Y fue entonces cuando sucedió la cosa mas extraña. Gaara había cerrado los ojos, asintió con la cabeza y apoyo la mejilla en su mano. Ino se congelo en su lugar ante aquella visión. La expresión de cansancio que había usado desde ayer en ese momento se marcho, y el aliento choco contra la palma de su mano silenciosamente. Era como si estuvieran en un momento privado, y eso la avergonzó un poco.

El momento terminó cuando abrió los ojos de nuevo, y él la miró.

Ino asintió ante el y dejo caer su mano de su cara, sintiendo su propio rostro calentarse un poco, sin saber el por que ella se estaba sonrojando. Se cubrió su vergüenza con una risa y palmeo su pecho juguetonamente –No les tengo miedo a esas chicas, así que no tienes que preocuparte por mi. Ellas deben saber que es mejor robarse el hombre de alguien mas.

Gaara miro el lugar en el pecho en donde lo había golpeado, y dijo –Yo soy tuyo.- Era una afirmación, no un pregunta, y lo dijo como si estuviera tratando se convencerse a si mismo de entrar en el papel. El asintió. –Y tu eres mía.

-Ah…- dijo Ino repentinamente sintiendo el calor subir a su cara nuevamente –Si. Si, Soy tuya- ella se abanico el rostro con su mano libre. –Uf, hace calor… Creo que necesito un trago…

Gaara inmediatamente se alerto – Te traeré algo frio, entonces. Que te gustaría? Vino?

Ino negó con la cabeza –Creo que debería evitar el alcohol esta noche. Kankuro pensaba lo mismo. Quieres que vayamos juntos? Ya sabes, para mantener a las mujeres alejadas de ti?

Gaara sacudió la cabeza y quito el brazo que tenia alrededor de su cintura – Creo que es el trabajo de un hombre traerle a la mujer su bebida.

-Y Kankuro te enseño eso? – pregunto Ino secamente.

-Si- dijo Gaara –No me tardo- Y se acerco a la barra de las bebidas.

Ino vio como Masami vio a Gaara acercarse y esta salto antes de arreglar su vestido tímidamente. Vio como Gaara se detuvo frente a la chica y asintió hacia ella cortésmente. Masami retrocedió tímidamente y le dijo algo. Ella abrió la bosa para decir algo mas, pero inmediatamente la cerro cuando una alta y esbelta mujer en un delgado vestido color verde camino hacia donde estaban Gaara y Masami.

Ino enderezo su espalda involuntariamente. _Esa chica…_

Fue una de las ultimas dos que Ino aun no había visto esa noche. Ella era unos centímetros mas baja que Gaara, con el cabello negro azabache cayendo en cascada por su espalda como una capa brillante, el flequillo estaba hacia el lado izquierdo de su cara. Tenia una cierta arrogancia al caminar, y prácticamente exudaba feromonas de sus poros. Ante su visión, Masami tomo su plato nuevamente, hizo una reverencia ante Gaara y desapareció entre la gente que bailaba detrás de ellos.

Las cejas de Ino se alzaron mientras ella cruzaba los brazos sobre su pecho, esperando pacientemente

Parecía que Gaara ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que la mujer se había acercado a el. El estaba de espaldas a la multitud ocupado escogiendo una copa limpia de la barra. La chica se puso a su lado, fingiendo estar ocupada también, esperando por que Gaara se fijara en ella. Tenia el aspecto de una chica en la que _siempre_ se fijaban los hombres. Después de un minuto, se acomodo el cabello, obviamente molesta por que Gaara aun no volteaba a verla. Abandonando su orgullo femenino, se volteo hacia Gaara y golpeo su hombro ligeramente. Fue cuando Gaara finalmente subió la mirada, observando fijamente el lugar donde lo habia golpeado y finalmente mirándole el rostro.

Ino no pudo evitar sonreír mientras Gaara se paraba recto, con la copa en la mano. La mujer sonrió como una zorra al tocar el antebrazo de Gaara con sus dedos. Los ojos de Gaara se estrecharon ligeramente. La mujer dijo algo, luego tomo la copa que Gaara tenia en la mano. La elevo como si tostara por algo, acerco la copa a sus labios, lamio la boca de la copa y de un solo trago se bebió todo el contenido que tenia. Gaara le dijo algo a la mujer, y ella se echo a reír alegremente. Ino dudaba que Gaara hubiese bromeado con algo, pero la mujer sustituyo la copa que le habia robado a Gaara y recogió una nueva, llenándolo con algo que Ino pensó que era té. Se inclino cerca (muy cerca) hacia la oreja de Gaara y susurro algo. Gaara simplemente se quedo ahí. La mujer le entrego la copa que había llenado ella misma, y luego tomo su propia copa. Ella hizo tintinear sus copas gentilmente. Gaara la miro fijamente durante un minuto completo antes de darse media vuelta sobre sus talones y abrirse camino entre la gente.

-Espera! Quédate y bebe…! – pudo oír Ino el grito de la mujer hacia Gaara horrorizada. Parecía que iba a correr tras el, pero inmediatamente se detuvo cuando se dio cuenta de que acababa de gritarle al Kazekage.

Gaara dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio cuando por fin regresó al lado de Ino, luciendo terriblemente molesto.

Ino rápido le acaricio la espalda y dejo que su brazo se deslizara alrededor de su cintura nuevamente, usando esa oportunidad para que esa chicha tuviera una imagen completa de ella y Gaara con sus brazos alrededor del otro – Lo manejaste muy bien.

Gaara sacudió la cabeza. -Ella era una mujer aterradora.

-Me puedo imaginar el trauma – dijo Ino y asintió con gratitud cuando Gaara le entrego la copa que había traído con el –Bueno, me ofrecí a acompañarte allí.

-Debi de haberte escuchado – dijo Gaara tristemente, y apretó su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Ino cuando vio a la mujer que los seguía mirando con incredulidad.

Ino sacudió la cabeza y luego tomo un gran sorbo de su te, cubriendo una risa divertida que amenazaba en escapar de ella. No quería avergonzar a Gaara. Parecía que estaba teniendo un momento difícil ahora mismo.

-Bueno, eso solo nos deja solo una candidata mas por ver –le dijo a Gaara mientras el se frotaba la nariz con el dorso se su mano libre – Y hasta ahora, ella es la mas bonita. Que opinas de ella?

Gaara se estremeció evidentemente – Ella era…aterradora. Hablo de cosas que no creo que una mujer debería decir en voz alta.

Ino se echo a reír, y tomo un trago aun mas grande de su té antes de poner la copa sobre la mesa a un lado de su plato, luego se abanico la cara nuevamente – No te preocupes. Solo quédate conmigo el resto de la noche y estarás bien.

Gaara asintió, confiando en ella mientras descansaba su barbilla sobre la cabeza de ella, relajando sus hombros.

Ino no sabia si era solo el clima de esa noche, o el hecho de que Gaara estaba tan pegada a ella que le daba calor. Se limpio el poco sudor que había aparecido en su frente, peinando hacia atrás su flequillo que caía en un lado de su rostro y poniéndolo tras su oreja. Inhalo con la nariz y perdió el aliento cuando sintió el vago aroma a canela mezclado con la esencia natural de Gaara que recordó de ayer cuando Gaara le puso su túnica. Trago saliva y subo su mano libre hacia su collar y estiro este con irritación. Por que estaba tan caliente?

-Estas bien? – pregunto Gaara, sin mover su cabeza de encima de la de ella. Podía sentir su voz retumbar en su pecho e Ino vio su yugular extenderse hacia arriba y abajo por su delgado cuello, y aparto la mirada al instante.

-Estoy bien. Pero, soy yo, o hace calor esta noche?

-Esta noche esta relativamente fría – dijo Gaara e Ino una vez mas se fascino por la forma en que su manzana de Adan se movió.

Ella se rio. _Rio? _–Ah, entonces soy yo… - levanto su mano y trazo círculos perezosos en un lado de su cuello.

Gaara se puso rígido contra ella – Que estas haciendo?- pregunto.

Ino trago saliva y se apresuro a quitar su mano, secándose de nuevo la frente. Que le estaba pasando? – No tengo idea. Perdón. Supongo que solo estoy… - _Muy, muy muy caliente…!_

La mano que Ino tenia la cintura de Gaara de repente tenia mente propia y ella sintió esta bajar, bajar…

Ino agarro el culo de Gaara. _Que esta pasando aquí?_

Gaara dejo escapar un jadeo ahogado cuando salto un centímetro lejos de ella, con los ojos asustados buscando su rostro – Que..?

Ino rio cuando se presiono contra Gaara, con su otra mano agarrándole la otra nalga. La apretó con fuerza. –Perdón.. – dijo, sintiéndose desmallar por el calor que irradiaba por todo su cuerpo –Yo… Dios…

Era como mirar todo desde una perspectiva en tercera persona, como si alguien hubiera usado su propio jutsu en ella, y ella se miraba haciendo el ridículo.

_Suelta su culo, Ino!_ Ella pensó que su cuerpo se inclinó hacia un Gaara muy confuso y un poco asustado. El estaba ante una perdida, a sabiendas de que no podía simplemente empujar lejos a su prometida. No, eso llegaría a ser muy sospechoso…

Ino jadeo con fuerza contra el cuello de Gaara, luchando consigo misma para no lamer su yugular que se balanceaba repetidamente mientras el tragaba. Las manos de Gaara estaban en su rostro.

-Tienes temperatura – dijo Gaara rotundamente, con su rostro casi a punto de arder en llamas.

-Estoy ... tan ... tan ... _caliente_ ...! – ronroneo Ino mientras una de sus manos dejaba ir a Gaara y ahora estaba tratando desesperadamente de romper los botones de su top.

Algunos de los delegados se habían reunido a unos metros de distancia, quedando boquiabiertos al ver como Ino intentaba subirse encima del regazo de Gaara, lo cual era prácticamente imposible por que Gaara estaba de pie. Las hijas de los delegados comenzaron a gritar en puro disgusto e indignación. Estaba debatiéndose entre ver la escena y salir corriendo.

Las manos de Gaara eran rápidas, y el agarro su muñeca antes de que ella comenzara a desnudarse frente a la audiencia que se había formado a su alrededor. Sus ojos se posaron en la copa Ino habían abandonado sobre la mesa, y luego escudriñó la multitud enojada.

Ino tomo el rostro de Gaara con ambas manos y le dio un descuidado beso sobre la barbilla. Era lo único que podía alcanzar de el, ya que era demasiado alto. Pero Gaara no estaba a punto de ser interrumpido. Con la fuerza que Ino había olvidado que tenia, Gaara arranco las manos de su cara, tomando ambas muñecas con una mano y luego la cargo sobre su hombro sin esfuerzo.

Ino se quedo sin aliento ante la conmoción sobre su estomago que se poso sobre el duro hombro de Gaara, con las piernas colgando sobre las espalda. Jadeo cuando el calor comenzó a palpitar por todo su cuerpo y se retorció contra Gaara, tratando sus manos de liberarse para que pudiera rasgar la ropa de Gaara. Sus dedos se aferraron a una parte delantera de la camisa de Gaara.

La otra mano de Gaara se extendió delante de el, llamando a la arena que tenia en la calabaza que dejo en su oficina. La arena pululaba por la ventana y se deslizo alrededor de su brazo, mano y dedos. Cuando finalmente encontró lo que buscaba entre la multitud, su arena salió disparada como un misil y un grito broto de entre la gente.

Ino levantó la mirada para ver a la chica de cabello azabache en el ligero vestido verde sentada en el suelo de la plaza, con las manos atadas tras ella por remolinos de arena alrededor de sus muñecas. El público inmediatamente se separo de ella, y todo mundo se quedo en silencio.

-Déjame ir, en este instante!- lloraba la mujer mientras intentaba liberarse de la arena de Gaara – Como te atreves a tratar a un invitado así, Kazekage-sama!

Los ojos de Gaara se entrecerraron –Es _porque _eres una invitada que estoy mostrándote misericordia. Por deslizar una droga desconocida en la bebida de la mujer quien se ve favorecida por el Kazekage, tendría que normalmente haberte _matado._ Toma tus cosas, ve por tu padre y deja la Arena inmediatamente, antes de que cambie de opinión.

Y de la nada, dos shinobis que usaban el chaleco protector de Suna aparecieron a cada lado de la mujer. Ella no se fue feliz e iba protestando todo el camino. Otro par de shinobis estaban escoltando a un hombre quien probablemente era el padre de la mujer.

-Es la primera vez en muchos años que he visto al Kazekage-sama perder la paciencia…

-Da miedo…

-La mujer se lo merecía…

La respiración de Ino se engancho y ella chillo cuando Gaara cambio su agarre en ella, aun manteniendo sus muñecas juntas sosteniéndolas con una sola mano. Se volteo a un lado y enterró su nariz en el cabello de Gaara, enterrándose los hijos rojos en su boca mientras murmuraba disculpas hacia el.

-Gaara…Gaara… No se que esta mal… pero… yo solo… te necesito tanto ahora mismo… !- Ino casi palideció al oírse hablar. Por que no podría la droga ser algo que al menos le hiciera olvidar lo que estaba haciendo?. Estaba haciendo el ridículo! Gaara iba a matarla!

Gaara alejo su cara de su cabello gentilmente, con el rostro tan inexpresivo como siempre. Se volvió hacia la multitud de nuevo. Ino vio a Kankuro, tieso como una roca mirando todo lo que ocurría ante el. Temari estaba pálida.

-Siento mucho decir que tengo que retirarme temprano por esta noche. Como pueden ver mi prometida requiere mis… _servicios_… en este momento y yo no puedo rechazarla.

-Gaara..! – chillo Ino mientras le acariciaba el costado de su cabeza con la nariz.

Gaara fruncio en ceño ante la multitud – Mis hermanos se encargaran de todo si ustedes necesitan cualquier cosa. Ninguno de ustedes podrá salir de la torre del Kazekage sin escolta, y sus pertenencias serán revisadas en busca de objetos que puedan hacer daño a mi o a mi prometida. Aquellos que no estén de acuerdo en que sean revisadas su pertenencias se le pedirá abandonar la villa inmediatamente – Sus ojos se encontraron con Temari y Kankuro, y los dos hermanos mayores asintieron en silencio.

-Eso es todo. Ahora, si nos disculpan –Gaara arrastrando las palabras se dio vuelta y tiro a Ino de su hombro, y ella cayo entre sus brazos.

Los brazos de ella volaron alrededor de su cuello y ella empezó a besar el costado de su cuello.

Ino, en ese momento, solo quería morirse. Y el hecho de que Gaara ni siquiera trato de apartarla cuando ella empezó a lamer la dura piel fue empeorando las cosas.

Por supuesto, una parte de ella estaba feliz cuando finalmente llegaron a la casa de Gaara y el suavemente la dejo sobre el sofá retorciéndose y desgarrando su ropa. Gaara tuvo que convocar a un poco de la arena del jardín para unir las manos de ella en la pared detrás de si para evitar que se desvistiera frente a el.

Ino jadeo contra el respaldo del sofá mientras miraba a Gaara, que estaba de rodillas frente a ella y examinaba su rostro preocupado.

-Te duele? –pregunto finalmente, asegurándose de mantener un poco de distancia con ella.

Ino sacudió la cabeza, tratando de aplacar los efectos de la misteriosa droga que habia tomado en su descuido – _Quema_… Arde tanto… En un lugar _malo_…

-Era una especie de veneno?

Ino sacudió nuevamente la cabeza, molesta por que sus manos estaban atadas contra la pared cuando Gaara estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para tocarlo –Probablemente alguna… alguna hierba… Quizás? Gah…

Gaara frunció el ceño y dijo – Siento esto. Esa bebida debió de haber sido para mi…

Ino respiro profundamente, el calor estaba en lugares en los que no debería estar, sobre todo cuando estaba en frente del Kazekage. –Lo dudo. A esa mujer no le importaba quien lo bebiera.. –Ino se movió en su asiento, cruzando y volviendo a cruzar sus piernas incomoda. Sintió una gota de sudor filtrándose por el rabillo de su ojo y se estremeció.

Gaara se detuvo un momento, y luego se acerco y le limpio la frente con la palma de su mano. – Voy a llamar a un medico, entonces. Tal vez ellos conozcan algún antídoto.

-No – dijo Ino, apoyándose en su mano desesperadamente. –Eso es probablemente lo que quieren que hagamos. Es una trampa para hacer caer nuestro acto.. – Ella presiono sus labios en la mano de Gaara antes de que el vacilantemente la apartara de nuevo.

Gaara la miro sin saber que decir. Parecía que estaba tratando de pensar mucho sobre que hacer.

Ino le sonrió débilmente –Voy a estar bien. Esto era probablemente alguna mezcla para aumentar el libido o algo así- _Solo diez veces peor. _Apretó las piernas juntas, luchando contra la sensación que quería apoderarse de ella.

Gaara no parecía estar convencido – Hay algo que pueda hacer para… aliviarte?

Ino sintió que su estomago salto a su garganta. Su cuerpo estaba gritando; _Si! Si! Si!_

Y entonces la conversación que había tenido con Kankuro antes sonaba como un gong en su cerebro. Miro a Gaara, que la miraba expectante. Para alguien que Kankuro había afirmado que le temía a… eso… Ino no podía creer que la forma en la que se había manejado a si mismo en la plaza. Pero su situación actual era el resultado de su propio descuido, y ella no podía simplemente pedir al hombre… ella no podía depender de un cliente para algo tan… vergonzoso…

Ino sonrió débilmente –Estoy bien, Gaara. Gracias. Solo… déjame quedarme en el sillón por esta noche. Se que no te gusta tu cuerpo, pero no pienso que necesite estar en el esta noche.

Gaara la miro dudativamente –Segura que no hay nada…?

-En serio, estoy bien. Ha sido un largo día. Hay que ir a dormir… me refiero a descansar, ya que no duermes – Ino se retorció y uso su brazo para limpiar mas el sudor que había aparecido una vez mas en su frente. El calor pasaría pronto, dependiendo de que tan fuerte era la droga que la mujer había usado en ella. Que demonios había usado ella? Era inoloro, insípido…

_Esa droga podría ser un gran avance médico,_ pensó para sí misma.

Gaara dudo un poco antes finalmente asentir, y se levanto – Quieres que te desate las manos? – pregunto, mirándola de reojo.

Ino se mordió el labio inferior antes de decir –Por mi bien para no hacer algo mas vergonzoso, me gustaría pedir tu arena por esta noche, si eso te parece bien.

Gaara no se veía muy feliz con eso, pero asintió de todos modos. Cuatro largos pasos lo llevaron frente a la puerta de su dormitorio, que abrió a regañadientes –No me siento cómodo dejándote así. No creo que sea adecuado mantenerte atada de esa forma.

Ino se río con fuerza. -Confía en mí, es mejor así. Buenas noches.

Gaara seguía mirándola no muy convencido, pero asintió con la cabeza y dijo, -Buenas noches – y cerro la puerta detrás de el.

Ino cerro sus ojos, con una sensación de calor y pegajoso en lugares que eran demasiado delicados para mencionar, y estaba molesta consigo misma por haberse permitido bajar la guardia. Pero al menos ahora sabia lo desesperadas que algunas de las mujeres podrían ser. Todavía no había visto a una de las diecisiete (ahora dieciséis) hijas que se alojarían en Suna durante un mes. Ella debería de mantener siempre la guardia desde ahora.

Sus ojos se abrieron cuando oyó la puerta del dormitorio abrirse del golpe. A Gaara sin camisa, y usando solo esos ondulantes pantalones que el había usado la noche anterior, salió de la habitación con un mirada seria en su rostro. El se dirigió hacia Ino, y con un movimiento de su mano, la arena que ataba sus manos en la pared cayo lentamente por el sofá.

-Gaara..! – chillo Ino cuando el hombre inmediatamente tenia las muñecas sujetas a su lado antes de que ella pudiera arremeter contra el. El la llevo rudamente hacia la ducha como si no pesara nada.

Ino casi tropezó cuando Gaara la metió en la ducha antes de entrar con ella.

El la agarro por las muñegas de nuevo, su toque envió ondas eléctricas de arriba abajo por todo su cuerpo. Era un gran nervio, y se odiaba a ella misma en ese momento.

-Gaara, que estas haciendo? – pregunto sin poder hacer nada cuando el uso una mano para fijar sus muñecas por encima de su cabeza sobre la pared a sus espaldas. Con su otra mano, el giro la llave hacia la izquierda para el agua fría y luego se corrió la cortina de la cucha. El agua helada cayo sobre ellos dos como pequeñas agujas de hielo, pinchando su piel dolorosamente.

Ino dejo escapar un ruidoso chillido por la caída repentina de la temperatura. Pero después de algunos segundos, mientras el agua caía en cascada por su cuerpo, empapándola con su ropa, sintió el calor disminuyendo un poco. No podía ver claramente, por el agua que goteaba sobre su cara, pegando su flequillo sobre sus ojos.

La mano libre de Gaara aparto suavemente el flequillo de su rostro, y lo metió por detrás de su oreja. Ino subió la mirada para ver a Gaara, el pelo empapado pegado a su propia frente, ahora de un color rojo vino oscuro, sus ojos bajando la mirada hacia ella con una mirada sobria que no solía pertenecer a un hombre que estaba tomando una ducha fría en medio de una helada noche con una mujer sexualmente impulsada en la que no estaba interesado.

Ino casi no podía respirar por la nariz y se concentro en aspirar aire por la boca. No se dio cuenta cuando Gaara soltó sus muñecas, pero se encontró a si misma posando sus manos sobre los anchos hombros de Gaara y apoyando la frente en su pecho.

-Te sientes mejor? – pregunto Gaara sobre el fuerte sonido de la ducha sobre sus cabezas.

Ino asintió débilmente. A pesar de que todavía podía sentir el deseo de tirar la mitad de su estomago, con la temperatura corporal por encima de varios grados, no era tan difícil de tolerar – Si, gracias. Me siento mucho mejor…

Gaara apoyo su barbilla encima de su cabeza una vez mas –Bien.

Ino clavo sus dedos suavemente sobre sus hombros – No ayuda que estés aquí y medio desnudo, y que estoy empapada, y que estamos solos en la ducha, sin embargo. – Rio ella.

-Debes conseguir ropa seca y descansar. Te prometo que nada como esto no volverá a pasar nueva mas mientras estés aquí – dijo Gaara bruscamente, alejándose de ella y mirando hacia abajo para encontrarse con su mirada.

Ino aparto su cabello y se busco detrás de ella para cerrar la llave. El silencio que siguió a la ausencia de agua rociada era ensordecedor, e Ino se aliso la falda, ahora cargada de agua.

Gaara también estaba apartando el cabello de su cara, revelando la marca en su frente. Probablemente fue la droga, pero Ino se encontró a ella misma tocando la marca con cautela usando la punta de sus dedos índice y pulgar.

Gaara alzo su mano para tomar la otra persistente, tirando de ella hacia abajo y lejos de el, incomodo. Corrió la cortina del cuarto de baño abierto. – Deja que te traiga una toalla…

Ino asintió. – Gracias. – Y vio como Gaara salió del bajo, dejando tras el huellas húmedas en el piso de la sala de estar.

Parpadeo cuando vio que Gaara regreso rápidamente y se asomo al cuarto de baño.

-Oh, y si, Yo quiero el sillón por esta noche, también – dijo el.

Ino cerro sus ojos y se acurruco como una bola en el piso del baño.

_Como sea. _

* * *

**_Nota de la autora:_**** La única cosa que conozco acerca de la relación de Gaara con el Shukaku es que el Ichibi era un monstro sediento de sangre que hizo a Gaara volverse loco. De cualquier forma esa relación afecto a Gaara cuando el tenia entre 12 y 16 años y el canon esta lejos de mi, asi que la parte de eso en este capitulo queda muy bien para el argumento. Ho ho ho. **

**Por favor, no se acostumbren a estas actualizaciones rápidas. Yo realmente solo escribo por diversión, y dependiendo de como fluya la inspiración. Hoy, no se por que pero yo estaba justo… ****_en la zona. _****Y probablemente voy a ser capaz de subir el próximo capitulo antes de que actualicé ''Protected up''. Así que hasta entonces… **

**Dejen un review si gustan.**

**_Nota de la traductora: _** Bien. Aquí finalmente traducido el capitulo 3. Posiblemente tenga lista la traducción del 4 pronto, dado que voy a la mitad. Tal vez la suba este sábado, quien sabe xD. Me alegra mucho ver que estén disfrutando este fic tanto como yo :D. Nos leemos pronto! Saludos, besos y abrazos a tod s *-*!


	4. Chapter 4

**Nota de la autora: Saben que? Mentí al decir que actualizaría este primero xD**

* * *

**El Acuerdo**

**Capitulo Cuatro**

* * *

No se podía decir que la semana no había transcurrido sin incidentes para Ino. Por una parte, no podía ir al mercado para comprar las verduras en oferta y la carne sin tener que ser apuñalada con miradas de puro desprecio de las hijas de los delegados de las colonias del desierto del país del viento. Que raro era verla en sus caminatas diarias con los shinobis designados como escoltas justo cuando era la hora de que Ino hiciera sus deberes como la ama de casa responsable del Kazekage. Por supuesto, no estaban solo '_en el mercado'_. Ellos estaban _en todas partes._

Ellos estaban en los invernaderos cuando Ino debía hacer una visita al medico residente y a preguntarle acerca de sus hierbas medicinales luego de terminar sus tareas. Ellos estaban en aviario cuando ella enviaba su informe diario a Naruto y algunas cartas a sus amigos. Ellos estaban ahí cuando ella había comprado unas cortinas y sabanas para remplazar las ideas de decoración de Kankuro (por supuesto, había decidido comprar sabanas amarillas y fundas de almohadas moradas). Y ellos estaban allí justo afuera de la oficina de Gaara cuando ella lo visitaba para llevarle el almuerzo.

Ino suspiro cansinamente mientras se sentaba en el comedor, sintiendo como si hubiese envejecido veinte años. Hasta ahora, los únicos lugares donde ella se podia relajar eran la casa de Gaara y la oficina de Gaara. O en cualquier lugar donde estuviese Gaara, por que nadie se atrevía a entrar dentro de un radio de veinte pies alrededor del hombre. Debe haber sido a causa de lo que sucedió con la hija del delegado que deslizo algo en la bebida de Ino la semana pasado. Al menos tenían la decencia de saber que si decidían hacerle daño a Yamanaka Ino, Gaara no estaba dispuesto a dejarlos ir fácilmente.

Ino miro hacia la cocina donde habia lavado varias cebollas, pepinos y lechuga para poner en una ensalada mas tarde, cuando Gaara viniera a casa para cenar. Durante los últimos días, se habia estado encontrando a si misma tratando arduamente de hacer platillos sanos y sabrosos para Gaara. Una parte de ella le decía que era por que sabia que el hombre necesitaba el alimento que se había estado privando durante diez o mas años desde que se convirtió en el Kazekage. Otra parte de ella lo hacia por el placer egoísta de mirar a Gaara comer sus platillos como un niño comiéndose un helado. Nunca dijo mucho acerca de su forma de cocinar, a excepción de los ocasionales _''estuvo rico''_ o _''delicioso''_, pero cada vez que le gustaba lo que comía, el siempre cerraba los ojos con cada cucharada o bocado y masticaba muy lentamente, como si estuviera tratando de saborear todo lo puesto dentro de su boca.

Anoche antes de que ella se retirara al cuarto de Gaara (ahora libre de la seda roja y las estúpidas velas), el hombre la llamo desde el sofá y pregunto, -Que hay de cenar mañana?.- Cuando Ino dijo que aun no había pensado en eso, Gaara se quedo en silencio un momento y luego dijo –Me gustaría un poco de estofado de pollo.

Por eso, en ese momento había un pollo descongelándose en el mostrador, puesto detrás de las ya peladas papas y zanahorias esperando. Ni siquiera era consciente de que había empezado a hacer la cena muy temprano, Gaara no venia a casa en tres horas…

Por ellos se sorprendió cuando escucho a alguien llamar a la puerta. Corrió a la sala de estar y se asomo por una de las ventanas para ver quien era. Ella parpadeo asombrada al ver al chico de cabello rubio cenizo de pie en su jardín. Se trataba de Iwate, el joven chunnin que había estado en la oficina de Gaara la semana pasada presentando el reporte de trafico. Ahora que lo pensaba, ya había pasado una semana. Iwate debía de haber regresado apenas de su misión en el país del Fuego. Tenia un pequeño carretón a su lado, que contenía dos cajas medianas de algo que Ino no podía ver desde donde estaba ahora.

-Yamanaka-san! – saludo Iwate tímidamente cuando Ino abrió la puerta. –No te estoy molestando, verdad?

Ino le sonrió al muchacho –No, Iwate-kun. No estaba haciendo nada en particular. Que tal estuvo tu misión?

-Fue una misión de escolta, así que no paso nada interesante. Muchas gracias por preguntar, ma'am (**nota de la traductora:** madame, o en otras palabras señora… aunque ciertamente no encuentro muy adecuado ponerle señora, siento que en español toma otro significado del que tiene en Ingles) . Ni siquiera estaba seguro de que me recordarías- dijo, y se paso una mano por el pelo automáticamente, con una sonrisa boba en la cara.

Ino hizo a un lado su comentario –No seas tontito. Gaara habla muy bien de ti. Yo no podría olvidarte…

Iwate se ilumino. Después de un momento, como si recordara a lo que había ido en primer lugar, hizo un gesto hacia el carretón a su lado. – El Kazekage-sama me pidió que te trajera esto, ma'am.

Ino miro las cajas curiosa –Que son?

-Solo algunas cosas que me pidió que recogiera mientras yo estaba en el país del viento. Algunas semillas. Varias macetas con flores coloridas – dijo Iwate mientras abría orgullosamente una de las cajas para que ella viera.

Ino se rio feliz y se arrodillo para recoger una de las macetas de flores decoradas con caras sonrientes y arcoíris y mariposas. – El te pidió cargar todas estas cosas en el camino de regreso a la arena?- saco una pequeña bolsa de semillas – Que son estas?

-Cosmos y semillas de tulipán, ma'am – explico Iwate –El Kazekage en realidad quería que le consiguiera semillas de tulipanes amarillos, pero solo tenían estos surtidos.

Ino no pudo evitar alzar sus cejas ante la bolsa de semillas, meditando como Gaara había podido ser tan romántico como por recordar sus flores favoritas. _O es Kankuro otravez?_ Alejando ese pensamiento, regreso a la bolsa y al bote que había dentro de la caja –Que hay de esa otra caja? Que hay adentro de ella?

Iwate sonrió mientras se apresuraba a abrir la otra caja – Estos son algunos de los cactus que Gaara-sama ha estado cultivando en uno de los invernaderos afuera de la torre. Cuando me pidió que te trajera tus semillas y macetas, el me pidió que escogiera algunos cactos al azar y los trajera aquí. Dijo que sabrías que hacer con ellos.

Ino tuvo que sacudir su cabeza tristemente, pero se rio de todos modos. –Si, supongo que se que hacer con esto.

-Te gustaría que metiera las cosas?

-Me gustaría que metieras los cactus, pero puedes dejar la otra caja aquí.

Iwate asintió y tomo la caja de cactus entre sus brazos, cargándola sin esfuerzo a través de la puerta – Donde quieres que lo ponga?

Ino señalo las ventanas que daban al patio delantero. –Ahí mismo. Esta bien.

Iwate coloco suavemente la caja contra la pared y luego inspecciono la sala de estar con sus enormes ojos grises. –Este lugar esta…_tan vacío_…

Ino se encogió de hombros. Durante la semana pasada ya había preparado su historia a la perfección –Gaara no es muy aficionado a comprar sus cosas. Estamos planeando conseguir muebles juntos cuando nos casemos.

Iwate se sonrojo alegremente, y ella se acordó de que Gaara le había dicho que el muchacho era demasiado honesto para su propio bien –Estoy muy emocionado por la boda. Apuesto a que harán hermosos hijos juntos.

Ino casi perdió un paso. Se cubrió la cara tosiendo. – Bueno, ya que estas aquí, te gustaría un poco de te y postre?

Iwate parpadeo hacia Ino como si la viera por primera vez – P-puedo?

-No puedes? - pregunto Ino, pensando en que tal vez el muchacho tendría otras cosas que hacer.

El asintió con la cabeza impacientemente – Me encantaría! Muchas gracias, Yamanaka-san!

-Llámame Ino. Yamanaka-san me hace sentir como si fuera tu maestra de Ninjitsu o algo por el estilo – dijo ella mientras se abría camino hacia la cocina. Ella había hecho un poco de pudin con la leche extra y los huevos de ayer, y estaba realmente contenta de que alguien hubiese venido a comerlo. Gaara no parecía ser muy aficionado a los dulces

-I-Ino-san ...- dijo Iwate tímidamente.

Ino se rio ante el muchacho. –Si, asi esta mejor. Estas seguro de que no tienes otras cosas esperando? Lo ultimo que quiero es meterte en problemas.

Iwate negó con la cabeza mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas alrededor del comedor, con sus ojos vagando curiosamente por la cocina como si fuera un niño –Acabo de regresar de mi misión, y Gaara-sama ya fui librado por Gaara-sama. Me dijo que podía tener el día libre después de traerte tus cosas.- El le sonrió mostrando su dentadura –El siempre nos deja libres después de largas misiones fuera de casa.

Las cejas de Ino se alzaron involuntariamente mientras se encargaba del agua caliente, dejando a un lado los vegetales y el pollo que había preparado hace rato. –Ah, por lo menos trata a sus subordinados como humanos. Nuestro Hokage _nos _trata como animales de carga. Quieres te verde?. Tenemos hibiscus y manzanilla. A Gaara le encantan.

-Me encantaría algo del te que a Gaara-sama le gusta – Iwate apoyo los codos sobre la mesa mientras miraba a Ino moverse en la cocina. –Aunque admito que, nunca cruzo mi mente que Gaara bebiera algo que no fuera… uhm… té.

Ino levanto la vista de la tetera –Y eso por que?

Iwate arrugo la nariz – No lo se. Supongo que el siempre proyecta esa aura.

-Cuál aura?

-Aura de _té verde_ – dijo el muchacho seriamente.

Ino lo miro fijamente durante unos segundos antes de estallar en una carcajada –No tengo idea de lo que eso significa, pero esta bien.

-No, lo digo enserio! Quiero decir, cuando conoces a Gaara-sama, el no parece ese tipo de muchacho?- Iwate agito sus manos a su alrededor, como buscando las palabras correctas para expresarse –Fue como si el fuera todo un té amargo e… e _hígado._

-A Gaara le gusta el hígado, para tu información – dijo Ino, riendo mas antes la observación del niño. Una vez que hubo encendido el juego para el agua caliente, apoyo su cadera contra el mostrados y se volvió al muchacho. Iwate había traído un interesante tema. –En realidad, cuando conocí a Gaara, el se veía como un asesino sediento de sangre que me podía aplastar con su arena cuando quisiera. – Esa era la verdad. La primera vez que ella había estado cerca de Gaara fue cuando tuvieron su primer examen chunnin. Por supuesto, Iwate no tenia que saber _eso._

-Así que… le tenias miedo? – pregunto Iwate curiosamente. Pareció que se dio cuenta de que estaba preguntando algo personal por que inmediatamente se echo hacia atrás en su asiento y dijo –Lo siento. Es que rara vez tengo ese tipo de oportunidades de averiguar cosas de Gaara-sama. Y no solo soy yo, de verdad. Toda nuestra generación tiene curiosidad acerca de el – se paso una mano por el pelo nuevamente, nervioso. – Despues de que el se convirtiera en Kazekae, el era uno de los mejores maestros en la academia, y tenia una gran cantidad de fans entre los genin. Yo fui uno de los afortunados en estar en el equipo de Gaara. El era genial, un jounin guapo que solo hablaba con unas cuantas personas. A parte de, por supuesto, Temari-sensei y Kankuro-sensei, la única con la que hablaba normalmente era Matsuri-sensei. Y todo el mundo que ella tenia los ojos puestos sobre Gaara-sama cuando eran jóvenes.

La mano de Ino se congelo mientras media el hibiscus con una cuchara. Sabia que tarde o temprano, el nombre de Matsuri iba a surgir en una conversación acerca de Gaara. Y que mejor fuente que un Iwate tan honesto que le decía de todo cuando estaba emocionado. Ella asintió con la cabeza, pretendiendo saber acerca de lo que hablaba.

Iwate repentinamente palideció –Oh, dios… Olvide que estaba hablando con la prometida del Kazekage…! Lo siento mucho, Ino-san! No quería mencionar a Matsuri-sensei!

Ino sacudió la cabeza rápidamente –Oh, no seas estúpido. Ella fue su primera estudiante, no? Gaara parece tener un punto débil en el corazón por la niña. Y ella parece agradable- sonrió Ino y tomo la oportunidad para decir - Yo había pensado que en realidad que se veían bien juntos.

Iwate arrugo la nariz. Debía ser un habito que hacia cuando no le gustaba algo –Enserio? Realmente nosotros nunca pensamos que fueran tan cercanos como para convertirse en una pareja. Gaara-sama es tan silencioso y Matsuri-sensei es tan… no se… _aniñada._ (**nota de la traductora:** la palabra era fangirly… supuse que el termino de ''aniñada'' ajustaba bien.)

Ino alzo una ceja hacia el muchacho.

Iwate puso un dedo sobre sus propios labios –Pero no le digas a Matsuri-sensei que yo dije eso.

La tetera silbo cuando el agua caliente estuvo lista, e Ino realmente estaba feliz por aquella distracción. Estaba vaciando el agua caliente en una taza cuando escucho a alguien tocar la puerta.

-Wow, quien podría ser_ esta_ vez? – Miro el reloj. Eran solo las cinco de la tarde. No podía ser Gaara.

Iwate se levanto de sus silla –Te gustaría que fuera a ver quien es?

-Gracias. Pero si es una de las chicas que quiere matarme, dile que no estoy en casa.

Iwate lucia absolutamente confundido, pero asintió de todos modos –Ok.- Desapareció a través de la puerta de la sala de estar. Cuando regreso, Temari y Masami venían tras el.

-Buenas tardes, Ino-san! – saludo Masami, luciendo tan animada como siempre. Durante la semana pasada, Ino habia encontrado una nueva amiga en la mujer de Pippu. Ella estaba siempre siendo escoltada por Kankuro o Temari, dependiendo de la hora en la que ella quisiera ir a la casa de Ino. Lo extraño era que la chica siempre la había visitado totalmente al azar durante el día. Pero la muchacha era alguien interesante con quien estar, ella tenia muchas historias para contar sobre su casa. A parte de eso, de vez en cuando le daba algo de información importante sobre las otras hijas del infierno. Ella había considerado a la mujer una buena fuente de información desde entonces.

Ino levanto la vista de la tetera cuando Temari señalo al chunin quien estaba furiosamente sonrojado mirando a Masami, luciendo absolutamente embobado. –Que hace _el_ aquí?

-Gaara le pidió que trajera varias cosas, y ya que tiene el resto del dia libre, le pregunte si quería quedarse para tomar algo de té. Ya tengo agua caliente, así que podemos tomar el té, todos juntos.

Masami junto las manos –Me encanta el te!

Iwate se veía como si se hubiera tragado un melón. Aparto una silla para la delegada de Pippu sin decir nada.

-Vaya, gracias – dijo Masami, inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado mientras tomaba asiento. –Por que no te había visto por aquí antes?

Iwate comenzó a ponerse azul. Se veía como si estuviera buscando las palabras correctas para hablar, pero ninguna de ellas salía. Teniéndolo en cuenta, Masami era una chica muy atractiva, pero por que este muchacho se veía tan desconcertado por el sexo opuesto? O tal vez era por que Temari estaba allí?. La rubia mujer mayor estaba mirando al chunnin con desaprobación.

Ino colocó las tazas de té delante de todos e invitó a Temari y a Iwate a sentarse. -Iwate acabo de regresar de una misión, Masami. Y Temari, fui _yo_ quien lo invitó.

Temari entrecerró los ojos ante el chico mientras tomaba su propio asiento. – He oído hablar cosas sobre su generación. Esa no es la razón por la que estas aquí, verdad?

Iwate parecía asustado –N-no ma'am! Ni siquiera se nada de esas conversaciones! Acabo de regresar de una misión, ma'am!

Ino sacó la leche del refrigerador y se volvió para mirar a Temari, sonriendo.

-Bueno, he oído hablar de unos cuantos tipos que están enamorados de Ino aquí. La mayoría de ellos son inofensivos, pero espero que sepas lo celoso que el Kazekage puede ser con su prometida – dijo Temari, mientras tomaba un sorbo de su té. Este también estaba en sus planes. Habían habido varios chicos jóvenes que pensaban que Ino era guapa e intentaron hablar con ella de un montón de cosas los días pasados. Ino ni siquiera pensaba en eso, pero Temari estaba convencida de que la gente que se estaba intentando acercar demasiado podrían ser un problema en el gutudo, por lo que ella estaba tratando de limitar la red de Ino seleccionando a solo unos cuantos pocos elegiros para difundir el rumor de que Gaara se puso celoso inmediatamente cuando Ino comenzó a llamar la atención.

Iwate agachó la cabeza. -Gaara-sama fu_e_ un poco posesivo cuando conocí a Ino-san.

Temari miro al chico con molestia – Como siempre, eres un fanático de las muchachas bonitas.

-No lo son todos los chicos?- pregunto Masami a nadie en particular.

-Gaara no- señalo Temari.

-Buen punto- dijo Masami, esclarecida. Se ocupo de su te, completamente inconsciente de las miradas penetrantes que Iwate le daba sobre su propia taza.

Ino coloco el pudin en el centro de la mesa, junto con tres pequeños platos y cucharas –Coman todo. No dejen nada. A Gaara no le gustan las cosas dulces, y yo acabo de hacer esto por capricho. Salvo Masami. Alérgica, verdad? Por que no comes algo de ciruela? Tengo todo un lote de eso en la nevera.

Masami declino cortésmente –Estoy bien, gracias. Tuve un pesado aperitivo antes con las otras chicas.- Ella se animo inmediatamente –Cual es la razón por la que le pedi a Temari que me escoltara hoy a verte! Oh, querida! Casi olvido la razón principal por la que estoy aquí! – Ella había comenzado a emocionarse, y Masami era algo incoherente cuando estaba nerviosa.

-Debes de tomar un profundo respiro primero- dijo Temari mientras ponía una cucharada generosa del pudin de Ino en su boca. Sus ojos se abrieron con aprecio. –Que rico.

-Si? – dijo Ino felizmente, contenta de que por lo menos alguien apreciara sus postres.

Temari se rio un poco –Bueno, no me extraña que Gaara haya estado deseando venir a casa cada noche durante la semana pasada. El viene a casa para cenar _increíblemente bien._ Aunque normalmente no dejaría de trabajar hasta firmar cada documento, te sorprendería, por que su oficina esta inundada de papeles que aun no ha leído que se acumularon durante los últimos seis días.

La curiosidad de Ino llego al máximo. No sabia que Gaara había estado esperando volver a casa por su comida. Pero mas que nada, estaba un poco preocupada. El había estado fallando en su trabajo de oficina. Por supuesto, sabia que era algo que no podían evitar por que habían acordado que Gaara regresara a casa todas las noches para evitar sospechas. Luchando contra ella misma por preguntar mas acerca de Gaara, se volteo hacia Masami, quien esperaba a que terminaran de hablas. –Perdón, Masami. Estabas a punto de decir algo importante?

Para entonces, Masami ya estaba calmada y serena. Asintió entusiasta. –Si, si! Recuerdas nuestra conversación de ayer? Cuando dijiste que aun no habías conocido a una de las hijas? Después de describirme como eran las catorce que tu habías conocido en la fiesta de bienvenida (menos yo, por supuesto) encontré a la que aun no se ha presentado ante ti.

Ino se inclino hacia adelante en su silla –Enserio? Como se llama?

Masami se limito a inclinarse hacia adelante. –Se llama Kaia y es de la colonia del desierto Ainonai. Tiene veintiséis años. Es _aterradora._

Iwate levanto la vista de su bebida – Kaia-san? Yo la conozco.

Ino y Temari voltearon a ver al joven chunnin –Como es que _tu_ la conoces? – pregunto Temari.

Iwate se contrajo bajo la mirada de Temari –Ella estaba supervisando a los niños de Ainonai que querían enlistarse en la academia hace un año. Estuvo aquí por una semana mas o menos para la orientación- Asintió ante Masami – Y tienes razón. Ella _es_ aterradora.

-Ella es la que lleva el paraguas negro a todos lados, verdad? – inyecto Temari, olvidando el pudin delante de ella. – La he visto por ahí. Es muy pálida, verdad? Con el cabello castaño recogido en una trenza larga?

Ino escuchó en silencio mientras bebía su té.

Iwate volteo hacia Temari –Yo estaba ahí cuando ella estaba paseando por la academia. Ella puede blandir ese paraguas alrededor como una espada.

-Lo se- dijo Masami –Al principio, ella dice que la razón por la que tiene ese paraguas con ella es por que se quema fácilmente, pero todo el mundo sabe que es su arma.

-Así que todavía están permitidas las armas- reflexionó Ino.

-Se les permite tener un arma mientras están en la Arena – explico Temari – Cuando esculcamos sus pertenencias, fueron confiscados todos losvenenos y objetos explosivos. Y creé en _mi_, confiscamos bastantes.

-Ella parece ser una mujer bastante dócil, ese Kaia – continuo Masami – Realmente cortes. Nunca habla con nosotros a menos de que comencemos una conversación con ella. Pero… - ella bajo la voz a un susurro. Todo el mundo se inclino para escuchar lo que tenia que decir. –Ella realmente mira a Gaara-sama. La forma en la que lo mira cuando pasa por los pasillos de la torre. Es como si ella lo estuviera _despojando_ con sus ojos.

_-¿Por qué no me sorprende?_ pensó Ino. Se echo hacia atrás en su silla. - Ella se echó hacia atrás en su silla. –Y yo que pensaba que Gaara había asustado a la mayoría inmediato.

Masami asintió con la cabeza rápidamente. -Oh, no me malinterpreten. El lo hizo. Pero Kaia-san no se asusta. Ella es una de los pocos que quedan que piensa que tu y Gaara-sama no están realmente enamorados.

Los ojos de Temari e Ino se encontrarion. No hacia falta ser un genio para saber que esa tal Kaia iba a causarles problemas. Era extraño que aun no se había enfrentado a Ino cara a cara.

Iwate dejo escapar un jadeo ahogado –No enamorados? Solo un ciego podría omitir el hecho de que Gaara-sama e Ino-san estan locamente enamorados en uno del otros!

Temari se cubrió la tos con su taza de te.

Ino rio nerciosamente, lanzándole a la mujer mayor una mirada amenazadora.

-Estan definitivamente locos el uno por el otro! – secundo Masami después de asentir. –Quiero decir, Gaara-sama no podia mantener sus _manos_ fuera de Ino-san!

"Son definitivamente locos el uno al otro!" Masami secundada después de más la cabeza-meneo. "Quiero decir, Gaara-sama no podía mantener sus _manos_ fuera de Ino-san! "

_Eso es por que nos estábamos asegurando de que el mantuviera sus manos sobre mi. El musculo del interior de la mejilla de Ino tembló violentamente. _

-Gaara-sama esta de acuerdo con las exhibiciones publicas de afecto? –grazno Iwate con incedulidad.

-Deberías haberlos visto en la fiesta de bienvenida. Estaba prácticamente _pegado_ a su lado.- Masami se rió como una colegiala. –La beso en la sien justo delante de mi. Yo no sabia que hacer, así que los deje solos y me fui corriendo a la barra de bebidas!

-Increíble,- dijo Iwate, sacudiendo la cabeza.

-De hecho, es increíble – murmuro Temari –Yo no sabia eso de los besos en la sien. Dime, que mas hizo mi hermanito bebe? – estaba mirando a Ino como si viera en ella una nueva luz.

Ino intentó patear Temari por debajo de la mesa, manteniendo su sonrisa plasmada en su rostro. -Vamos, vamos. No queremos hablar de esas _cosas_ delante de un menor. Verdad, Iwate-kun? - Iba a tener una larga conversación con Temari más tarde.

Temari se encogió de hombros. -Bueno, yo no soy la única que tiene curiosidad acerca de lo que paso con el incidente de _la droga en tu té_- La rubia parecía estar divirtiéndose.

-Que droga? – exigió Iwate, mirando a Masami, a Temari, a Ino –Alguien intento de envenenar a Ino-san?

Ino miro tanto a Masami como a Temari con advertencia. Ninguna de las chicas parecía darse cuenta.

-Si. Fue la hija de la colonia del desierto Tiei. Cosita bonita. Ella deslizo algo en la bebida de Ino – Temari decidio dar a Ino un descanso, o tal vez era por que sabia que Gaara debió de haber tenido el momento mas difícil de la noche. –Pero no entrare en los detalles picantes frente a ti, subordinado– le sonrió dulcemente a Iwate.

Iwate quedó estupefacto, casi a punto de estallar por la curiosidad.

-Pero en serio, - dijo Masami repentinamente luciendo preocupada –Estén atentos a Kaia-san. No soy muy buena juzgando carácter, pero las otras hijas también se sienten incomodas cuando se trata de ella.

Ino le sonrió Masami a gentilmente -Gracias. Lo tendré en cuenta.

Temari vacio su taza y la coloco suavemente sobre la mesa –Le informare de Kaia a la escolta shinobi también. No queremos mas problemas con les chicas. Y Ainonai produce grandes talentos en lo que respecta a las armas y combate cuerpo a cuerpo. No creo que debamos violentar mas vínculos por esto.

Masami empujo su silla hacia atrás –Bueno, supongo que esto es todo lo que tenia que decir. No quiero quedarme mucho, especialmente si aun tienes que hacer la cena de Gaara-sama

Iwate miro el pollo en el mostrador –Gaara-sama es tan afortunado… - gimió mientras también se ponía de pie, apilando el plato y la taza de te.

Temari se unió a ellos poniéndose de pie –Si bueno, ya sabes que debes elegir a una esposa que sea tan buena cocinando como peleando.

Iwate sonrió. –Si. – Lanzo una mirada a Masami, que ahora estaba ocupada quitando una pelusa de su capa –Masami-chan. Tu cocinas?

Masami rió nerviosamente, todavía recogiendo sus ropas. –Yo quemo las cosas, si eso es lo que preguntas.

Temari extendió una mano y pesco al muchacho por la oreja –No te acerques a las hijas de los delegados, idiota.

Iwate hizo una mueca de dolor. -Temari-sensei! Lo siento! Eso duele ... _¡Ay! _

Temari tiro de el para que la siguiera. Se dio vuelta sobre su hombro y le regalo a Ino una mirada de complicidad. –Gracias por el té, Ino. Ten cuidado cuando salgas de la casa.- Con esto, siguió halando de un protestante Iwate fuera de la cocina.

Ino se despidió de los dos –Lo intentare. Gracias por traerme la macetas y semillas, Iwate-kun.

Iwate rió débilmente y le devolvió la despedida. Temari no le dio la oportunidad de decir nada más.

Masami corrió hacia Ino y le dio un fuerte abrazo, e Ino no podía dejar de pensar en lo dulce que era esa chica. –Te veré otra vez cuando Temari-san este disponible para acompañarme, esta bien? Me encanta visitarte. Eres tan buena conmigo. –Y la niña le beso la mejilla a Ino antes de rebotar lejos tras Temari e Iwate.

Ella corrió tras ellos y se despidió antes de desaparecer por la puerta, Masami riendo, Iwate quejándose y Temari riendo feliz por la desgracia de su estudiante.

Ino suspiro, mientras rondaba por su cabeza las cosas que Masami le habia dicho acerca de la tal Kaia mientras limpiaba la cocina y luego comenzaba con el guiso. Una niña con un paraguas?. Para alguien que se supone que siempre cargaba consigo un objeto tan notorio, ella se preguntaba por que no la había visto antes. Podría ser que la chica la estaba evitando?. Si lo hacia, Cuales eran sus razones?. Por la forma en la que Masami, Iwate y Temari hablaron de ella, dudaba que la chica le tuviera miedo; que ella era evidentemente capaz de tener una pelea.

Frunció el ceño. Esperaba que la chica no le estuviera dando a Gaara un mal rato.

Después de la conversación con Kankuro la semana pasada antes de que comenzara la fiesta, el problema mas grande era que ella estaba preocupada por si alguna de las hijas tenia el valor de abordar a Gaara repentinamente muy fuerte. Ella sabia que Gaara podía cuidarse solo si es que nada de eso pasaba, pero tal vez solo estaba en su sangre preocuparse por las personas. Ella había crecido preocupándose por Chouji y Shikamaru simplemente por que eran _muchachos._ Y aquí llego _otro_ muchacho, que fue era aun mas emocionalmente débil que sus compañeros de equipo. Durante el ultimo par de días estaba realmente comenzando a preguntarse si ella estaba pensando demasiado en eso. Si ella estaba poniendo cosas en su propia perspectiva, la única cosa de la que tenia que preocuparte en su misión, consistía en convencer a todos de que Gaara estaba comprometido con ella. Ella no estaba haciendo un mal trabajo, y el tampoco.

Pero se suponía que solo era su naturaleza preocuparse por la gente a su alrededor. Ella no pudo evitar encontrarse queriendo proteger al Kazekage. De quien o de que, realmente no lo sabia. Diablos, ni siquiera sabia si Gaara _necesitaba _protección. Pero cada vez que lo veía fuera de su oficina o sin trabajar en su oficina, ella siempre veía a ese perdido e inseguro niño quien realmente necesitaba guía y asegurarse que no faltaba nada a su alrededor.

Ino pincho el pollo ausente mientras su mirada se posaba en una de las ventanas del jardín y el espacio vacío allí. Sonrió. Tal vez la colección de cactus de Gaara estarían felices de estar junto a las ventanas. Tendría que preguntarle eso a Gaara mas tarde cuando llegara a casa. Alejando los pensamientos de Gaara de su cabeza, comenzó a cortar el pollo en trozos pequeños, sin ni siquiera darse cuenta de que había empezado a sonreír para sus adentros pensando en lo dicho por Temari antes.

_ –Bueno, no me extraña que Gaara haya estado deseando venir a casa cada noche durante la semana pasada. El viene a casa para cenar increíblemente bien._

Por lo tanto, el había estado esperando todos los días por volver a casa. En realidad no había pasado por su cabeza la posibilidad de que Gaara realmente disfrutara de su comida. Ella le había pedido que volviera a cara por que sabia que era lo que haría que su misión fuera un éxito. Pero al descubrir que el estaba genuinamente feliz de regresar a casa después del trabajo de alguna manera hizo a Ino sentirse contenta. Era lo menos que podía hacer para facilitarle las cosas al hombre que lo tenía todo tan difícil desde que nació.

Se arrodillo para agarrar una olla lo suficientemente grande debajo del fregadero, la lleno de agua y lo coloco en la parte superior de la estufa. Con una canción en los labios, se imagino como Gaara podría verse después de probar el guido, como cerraría sus ojos tan pronto como colocara una cucharada de su comida, y como el podría asentir con la cabeza y decir –Esta bueno- y no decir nada mas. Pero eso seria mas que suficiente.

* * *

A cuarto para las siete, el guiso hervía alegremente en la estufa, y la cocina estaba repleta de olores que Ino sabia que a Gaara le parecerían maravillosos. A las siete, ella habia puesto la mesa, coloco la ensalada y preparo una tetera para el té después de la comida. Gaara estaría en casa en un minuto o menos.

A las siete con quince, Ino estaba sentada en el sofá, lista para darle a Gaara la usual palmadita en el hombro por trabajar muy duro ese día. A las siete y media ya estaba mirando por la ventana, preguntándose por que Gaara aun no estaba en casa. Pensando que tal vez el se había entretenido con el trabajo, apago la estufa y puso la tapa sobre la olla. Temari habia dicho que se le había acumulado trabajo los últimos días. Quizás estaba tratando de ponerse al día? Aceptando el hecho de que el iba a llegar tarde, cubrió la ensalada con un paño y decidió ocuparse mirando la colección de cactus de Gaara. El tenia una gran variedad. Había pequeñas tunas de diferentes tamaños y formas, y biznagas con pequeñas flores rosa en la cabeza como pequeños sombreros. Mientras Ino siempre había apreciado lo verde, nunca se había planteado la idea de cultivar cactus en Konoha. Pero ahora que veía la colección de Gaara, se estaba comenzando a preguntar el por que.

_Cuando vuelva a casa, me traeré un poco de estos conmigo. Estoy segura de que a Gaara no le importara. _Sonrió feliz ante la idea de comenzar con una tendencia en Konoha. _Si las envolvemos con listones alrededor de las macetas, serian muy buenos regalos. _

Por aburrimiento, o algo mas, Ino se encontró a si misma poniendo los cactus en las ventanas con vista al jardín, incluso cuando ella había pensado antes en consultar a Gaara antes de hacerlo. Al cabo de unos minutos cuando estuvo satisfecha con que todo estaba en su lugar, miro el reloj. Ya eran las ocho de la noche. Gaara todavía no estaba en casa…

Frunció el ceño. Esperaba que por Dios las hijas no hubiesen hecho algo…

La idea salió de su mente inmediatamente, seguro que nadie en su sano juicio molestaría a Gaara mientras trabajaba. Volvió a la cocina y se quedo mirando la olla, mordiéndose el labio inferior y cruzando los brazos sobre su cintura al tiempo en que comenzaba a pensar. Gaara podría estar muy ocupado con el trabajo, pero esa no era una excusa para perder la cena. Estaba ya estaba convencida de que el hombre había estado abusando de su cuerpo demasiado desde que se había convertido en Kage, y la ultima cosa que necesitaba era tener personas que pensaran que su prometida no se preocupaba por su salud.

Decidiendo que era el deber de toda esposa amorosa llevar a su marido la cena, Ino fue por unos contenedores de plástico por encima de los gabinetes superiores. Puso una generosa ración del guisado en el recipiente mas grande que tenían. El arroz en otro recipiente, y la ensalada en otro. Los apilo todos, uno encima de otro y utilizo uno de sus pañuelos color morado para amarrarlos. Sin olvidar deslizar los palillos favoritos de Gaara, se aseguro de que todo estaba en orden antes de ponerse su anillo de compromiso, se puso encima su túnica y salió a la fría noche hacia la torre del Kazekage.

Había unos pocos shinobis a los que Ino saludo a lo largo del camino. Algunos de los tímidos chunin jóvenes la saludaban tímidamente en los pasillos a su paso, y ella les daba una de sus reservadas sonrisas. Algunos habían intentado detenerla y hablar con ella, y ella les respondía cortésmente que tenia prisa, que Gaara todavía no había comido, y que había venido a traerle la cena. Ellos ponían sus ojos sobre el paquete en sus manos con nostalgia, bromeando acerca de desear saborear su comida casera antes de inclinarse ante ella y seguir su camino

Ino suspiro aliviada cuando por fin llego a la planta de la oficina de Gaara sin chocar con (o ser emboscara por) las hijas que estaban residiendo en la misma torre.

Sosteniendo el paquete de comida con un brazo, se acerco y toco la puerta de Gaara dos veces. Espero un rato a que Gaara respondiera, como siempre lo hacia cuando le llevaba su almuerzo. Solo pudo levantar las cejas cuando la respuesta no llego. Toco nuevamente, esta vez mas fuerte. Aun sin respuesta.

-Gaara? – llamo – Voy a entrar, esta bien?

Lentamente, giró el pomo y empujo la puerta.

Lo primero que llamo su atención fueron las altas pilas de documentos encima del escritorio de Gaara cuando este estaba siempre normalmente limpio y organizado. Así que Temari no había estado bromeando cuando dijo que Gaara se había atrasado en su trabajo. Entro en su oficina y suavemente cerro la puerta detrás de ella, se acerco de puntitas al escritorio, asegurándose de no hacer ruido.

Y gimió ante lo que vio.

Gaara estaba…

_Gaara estaba muerto._

No lo habia visto la primera vez a causa de los documentos, pero a medida que se acercaba, vio a Gaara quieto, con la cara presionada contra un pergamino desenrollado sobre su mesa de trabajo, con los brazos tendidos alrededor de su cabeza sin cuidado, en su mano derecha tenia su pluma aun apretada entre sus largos y sucios dedos. Sus instintos médicos la patearon en u segundo. Ella se apresuro a colocar la comida que había traído en el suelo frente al escritorio y estaba a punto de tomar los hombros de Gaara y gritar buscando ayuda cuando el lo escucho.

Gaara estaba roncando suavemente.

Ino miro la mata de pelo rojo con los ojos llorosos. Gaara estaba… _durmiendo?_ No. No, eso no podía estar bien.

Ino lentamente, muy, _muy_, silenciosamente camino alrededor del escritorio a al lado al que tenia volteada la cara. Temiendo hacer ruido y conteniendo el aliento como si su vida dependiera de ello, se agacho, mirando su rostro que estaba medio enterrado en papeles.

Sus ojos rojos estaban cerrados entre círculos negros contra su rostro pálido, y un poco del cabello rojo sangre se desparramaba sobre su frente, dejando al descubierto esa sobresaliente marca roja. Respiraba por la bosa, que tenia entreabierta, y podía ver un poco los dientes que siempre estaban escondidos tras esos tensos labios que tenia. Era extraño; nunca lo había visto tan animado cuando estaba despierto.

Ino fruncio las ceja pensando, dividida entre despertarlo por que tenia que comer, o simplemente dejarlo por que el necesitaba descansar. Decidiendo que el podría terminar con dolor de cuello y espalda si ella lo dejaba dormir en sus papeles, y que necesitaba alimentarse, corrió tentativamente una mano sobre su cabello, con la esperanza de despertarlo tan gentilmente como fuese posible.

En el momento en que su mano toco las hebras de su cabello, el se catapultó a sentarse y golpeo su espalda contra la silla. El pergamino sobre el que estaba dormido estaba convenientemente pegado en su mejilla derecha como si estuviese adherido con pegamento. Lo arranco rápidamente con una mano, y sus ojos amplios-de-sorpresa verdes y dilatados se posaron en los azules igualmente amplios de Ino. Respiraba con dificultar, como si hubiese estado corriendo. La mano que sostenía la pluma temblaba. Con la otra mano con la que había arrancado el pergamino de su cara agarraba el pergamino con fuerza, enojado, como si hubiese hecho algo malo.

Ino se río débilmente mientras apartaba el flequillo de su cara. –Uhm… buenos días? Noches? – dijo vacilantemente.

Tomo un tiempo antes de que Gaara se diera cuenta de lo que había pasado allí. Se quedo mirando el pergamino en una mano, la pluma en la otra. Entonces sus ojos se deslizaron sobre las pequeñas torres de documentos frente a el. Luego a Ino, quien estaba esperando a que el dijera algo.

-Que… que hora es? – gruño Gaara, luciendo absolutamente confundido mientras dejaba caer la pluma en su escritorio e intentando (y fallando) desarrugar el pergamino extendido frente a el.

-Ah, bueno… las ocho y media. Tenias que estar en casa hace una hora y media- explico Ino cuando finalmente recupero su propia compostura y se rasco la cabeza –Pensé que tal vez tenias hambre, así que prepare la comida y la traje. Querías guisado de pollo, no? Incluso traje una ensalada.

Gaara aun lucia un poco agitado; era obvio que el no estaba acostumbrado a quedarse dormido mientras trabajaba. O peor, tener a alguien viniendo _mientras_ el había caído dormido mientras trabajaba. Decido que el pergamino era un causa perdida y lo tiro al suelo. Sacudió su cabeza – Perdón. Debiste de haberte preocupado.

-Por supuesto que estaba preocupada. Comencé a preguntarme si las hijas te habían tendido una emboscada camino a casa- dijo Ino mientras se acercaba y trato de borrar un poco de tinta que se había secado sobre la mejilla de Gaara. –Tienes un poco de… si, ya esta.

Gaara se toco la mejilla que ella había limpiado usando su dedo, luego bajo la mirada a sus manos manchadas de tinta. -Yo… me quede dormido…

-Dormiste mucho? – pregunto Ino.

Negó con la cabeza. –No lo recuerdo.- Sus manos pálidas estaban sobre los papeles que tenia en frente. –Estoy atrasado con mi trabajo.-

-No me digas? – Ino vio que Gaara trato de darle sentido al caos que era su escritorio.

Después de un tiempo de arar a través de los papeles y no conseguir nada, Gaara se sentó en su silla, miro a Ino y dijo, -Tengo hambre.

Ino no pudo evitar sonreir por muchas razones diferentes. Una, por que era la primera vez que ella veía el rostro soñoliento de Gaara. Y dos, por que era la primera vez que había visto a Gaara buscar algo perdido en su propia oficina. Fue un buen cambio, realmente. Cada vez que el se sentaba tras su escritorio, se convertía en un Super Gaara que podía terminar de firmar documentos y informes de misiones por millones. Y allí estaba, luciendo absolutamente muy humano y muy hambriento en el desastre de la oficina.

-Vamos a cenar, entonces – dijo Ino, y ella comenzó a transferir las pilas de documentos de su escritorio al suelo –No te importa que deje esto aquí?

Gaara asintió distraídamente mientras le ayudaba a despejar su escritorio. –No importa. Voy a terminar tan pronto como pueda despejar mi cabeza.- El arrojo unos trozos de papel arrugado en el ceso de basura a sus pies.

-Por que no te limpias las manos con una de esas toallas mojadas que tienes dentro de tu refrigerados, mientras yo saco tu cena? – sugirió Ino. Y como buen chico que era, Gaara hizo lo que le dijo.

-Huele bien- murmuro Gaara mientras rápidamente se limpiaba los dedos, y luego depositaba la toalla ahora manchada de tinta sobre el mostrador.

-Gracias. El guiso esta un poco frio. Te molesta? – pregunto Ino mientras abria las tapas de los contenedores y los alineaba frente a Gaara.

Gaara sacudió la cabeza y tenia el recipiente con el guiso en la mano izquierda, con sus palillos en la derecha. Ino se sentó en el sofá-cama y vio como Gaara tomo las cosas en el guisado antes de sorber hacia arriba contento. Cerro los ojos después de cada bocado, e Ino se recostó feliz a verlo comer.

-Como estuvo tu día?- pregunto Ino. –Te ves mas presionado de lo normal.

Gaara levantó la vista de su ensalada, se detuvo a medio masticar y luego bajo sus palillos. Parecía que estaba buscando que decir. Después de un momento, el levanto los ojos de vuelta a ella –Una carta de disculpas vino de Yiei.

Ino inclino la cabeza hacia un lado. –De esa mujer que intento envenenarme?

Gaara asintió. –Ella dice que fue un malentendido, aunque me resulta difícil de creer. Estoy pidiendo a alguien del consejo responder por mi, después de todo fue su idea invitar a esa gente, para empezar.

Ino se rio. –Bien dicho. No sabría que decir, si fuera yo, para ser honesta. Quiero decir, como puedes decir diplomáticamente, _'Si, bueno, Yo no te perdono por deslizar veneno en mi bebida, perra', _sin perjudicar a las relaciones con las colonias?

La esquina de los labios de Gaara se movió un poco, pero no dijo nada y en su lugar se ocupo de terminar su comida. Mientras tanto, Ino tomo el libro sobre la Historia de la Arena de la estantería, regreso al sofá-cama y se tendió en el cómodamente, abrazando una de las almohadas amarillas contra su pecho y abriendo el libro en una pagina al azar. Ese era uno de los hábitos que había aprendido durante la semana cuando ella esperaba a que Gaara terminara de comer. Ella acababa de acostarse con un libro en el que no estaba realmente interesada y solo veía las imágenes de ellos. Desafortunadamente para ella, había elegido un libro sin ninguna foto. Cerro el libro, se metió la almohada bajo la cabeza y miro a Gaara.

Parpadeo cuando descubrió que el también la estaba mirando.

-Que? – pregunto Ino.

-Nada- dijo Gaara mientras colocaba sus palillos en la parte superior de la tapa de uno de los contenedores. Se levanto de la silla y se puso de canclillas frente a los montones de papeles. Tomo uno, lo leyó por un segundo, luego lo tiro de vuelta a la pila. –Nada tiene sentido para mi- gruño.

Ino se movió un poco en el sofá-cama. – Y eso por que?

Gaara movió la cabeza –Se siguen acumulando mientras no estoy. He estado viniendo a casa desde la semana pasada, y siempre se acumulan mientras yo no estoy observando.

Ino se río entre dientes. –Deberías ver la oficina de Naruto. Es cincuenta veces peor que esto.

Gaara la miro por encima de su hombro. –Como se las arregla?

Ino se detuvo, y luego se empujo a si misma con un codo –El no lo hace. Pero, sabes que? El mundo continua girando, incluso si el esta haciendo un mal trabajo con sus papeles. –Alargo la mano hacia el. –Puedes seguir trabajando, y trabajando, y trabajando, pero aun así no será suficiente. Descansa por una noche. Aunque sea solo por _esta noche._

Gaara miro la mano que había extendido, y luego volteo a la pila frente a el. Suspiro. –Tal vez tengas razón.

-Por supuesto que tengo razón. Mirante. Estas casi cayéndote a pedazos. No te puedes concentrar y estas muy cerca de una rabieta.

Gaara se puso de pie, luego paso una mano sobre su cabello. Volteo su rostro hacia ella, luciendo un moco molesto –Esta es una de las razones por las que no quiero casarme.

Ino parpadeo ante el. _Una de las razones?_ –Y eso por que?

-Por que yo no soy bueno juzgando prioridades. Llego a casa contigo cada noche, y mi trabajo sufre. Y esta noche trato de ponerme al corriente con el trabajo, y tu estas esperándome preocupándote por mi.- los hombros de Gaara se marchitaron evidentemente. –No quiero comprometer ninguna de las dos. Pero no soy lo suficientemente bueno como para manejar ambos.

Ino arqueo una ceja hacia el hombre alto que se elevaba sobre ella, y apoyo la cabeza de vuelta en la almohada. Ahí estaba otra vez, tratando de sobre-analizar cosas que no necesitaban mas análisis. –Sabes lo que pienso?

Gaara miró la con reproche, incómodo.

-Creo que deberías venir aquí.- Ella esponjo la almohada que había apretado contra su pecho, la coloco a un lado de su cabeza. –Deberías venir aquí, acostarte olvidar el trabajo durante unos tres segundos y tratar de tranquilizarte. Vamos a platicar.

Los dedos de Gaara se retorcieron antes de que rápidamente cruzara estos sobre su pecho. Ino le había visto hacer esto muchas veces al tratar de proyectar autoridad. Esta noche, el estaba usando los brazos como para protegerse. Interesante. –Tu… quieres que me acueste? –le pregunto el voz baja.

Ino asintió, palmeando la almohada junto a su cabeza. -Aquí.

-A tu lado? -preguntó de nuevo.

Ino parpadeo, se detuvo y se apoyo nuevamente sobre su codo. –Tu sabes, yo deje de creer que los niños no tenían piojos cuando cumplí nueve años – dijo en tono de broma.

Gaara parecía confundido. - ….Pio…..jos…?

(**nota de la traductora:** no estoy segura si se me escapo un juego de palabras, no entendí mucho esto… Ino dice ''cooties'' que en ingles es piojos. Pero por separado adquiere otro significado, así como lo dice Gaara ''coo…ties'' vendría siendo ''arrullo y lazos/atadura/etc''. Sinceramente, no desconozco si sea juego de palabras o no, así que para no hacer el cuento mas largo solo les explico la inconformidad con la que quede aquí xD!)

Ino se trago una carcajada. Debería de hacer sabido que Gaara no reacciona bien con el humor, cuando sus nervios están tan revueltos como ahora. –Olvídalo. Aquí. Ten tu cama. – Ella se movió para levantarse.

Ino se tragó una carcajada. Debería haber sabido que Gaara no reacciona bien con el humor, cuando sus nervios estaban a nudosa como este. "Olvídalo. Aquí. Pídale a su cama." Ella se movió para levantarse.

-Espera- dijo Gaara repentinamente, con esos brazos cruzados llegando a medio camino como si intentara detenerla. –Puedes… puedes quedarte. Por favor quédate.- Aparto la mirada vacilante, con sus inexistentes cejas frunciéndose como si estuviese sumido en sus pensamientos

Ino cayo sentada en el sofá-sama, mirándolo pensar. Parecía que se debatía entre muchas cosas diferentes mientras sus ojos se clavaban en los documentos en el piso, en la puerta de su oficina, en su calabaza recargada sobre una pared al fondo. Entonces sus ojos se posaron en Ino misma, e Ino se sentó recta y le ofreció una pequeña sonrisa.

Gaara tragó.

Ino le palmeo la esquina del sofá tentadoramente. –Descansa. Aunque sea solo una hora.

Gaara finalmente se rindió. Dos pasos y medio lo llevaron al sofá-sama y se dejo caer sentado en este con cautela, de espaldas a Ino. –Solo una hora, entonces.

Ino vio la ancha espalda de el mientras que este aspiro y exhalo. Ino se recostó al lado de su cabeza contra la pared y lo miro por el rabillo del ojo. –Gaara? – empezó.

El hombre la miro por encima de su hombro tímidamente.

Ino suspiro. –Tu sabes, no tienes por que ser un el marido perfecto si te casas. Supongo que cualquier mujer que acceda a casarse contigo entendería en lo que se esta metiendo. Un Kage tiene muchas responsabilidades, y todo el mundo lo sabe. Incluso las hijas de las colonias del desierto saben a que se enfrentan. Dudo que cualquier persona que elijas como tu esposa sea infeliz por tus prioridades.

Le dirigió una sola mirada con un solo ojo, clavándola en su rostro, sin pestañear. Después de un rato, dijo –Lo se. Yo se eso.

-Entonces… cual es el problema?

-Ella puede estar bien con esperarme, o tener que entenderme cuando tengo que darle prioridad al trabajo sobre ella. Ella puede estar bien con todo. Pero yo n.

Ino resoplo, llevándose hacia atrás el flequillo. –Esta es una cosa de hombres?

Gaara se retorció para mirarla fijamente a la cara_. -Una cosa de hombres?_

-Tu sabes, cuando ustedes piensan que las mujeres no pueden ser capaces de ser felices en una relación si el hombre no se _entrega?_ Porque te hago saber que podemos manejarlo. – Dejo su flequillo y le sonrió ampliamente a Gaara. –No vamos a desfallecer del dolor si tu no puedes venir a casa a tiempo, o elegir el trabajo en vez de nosotras de vez en cuando. Y en tu caso, si yo _fuera_ tu esposa, yo entendería que a veces elijas al pueblo antes que a mi en ocasiones.

Gaara ahora estaba realmente interesado, esos ojos verdes de el estaban mas alerta que nunca desde que Ino se había acercado a el mientras dormía. –Tu… lo entenderías?

Ino rodo los ojos y se dejo caer en la cama, acurrucando su mejilla en la almohada amarilla de Gaara. –Gaara, diecisiete mujeres se tomaron la molestia de venir hasta acá para tener la oportunidad de casarse contigo. Créeme, no solo soy yo. Para de intentar de cumplir una fantasía que Kankuro probablemente esta atornillando en tu cerebro de que las mujeres somos pegajosas y necesitadas, y tenemos hambre de un romance los trescientos-sesenta-y-cinco-días del año. No todas somos asi, así que pienso que tu deberías relajarte. Ahora ven aquí. –Palmeo la otra almohada tentadoramente.

Gaara se detuvo durante unos segundos antes de enganchar su almohada en el sofá-sama y cautelosamente arrastrarse hacia arriba en el espacio indicado por Ino, enterrando su mejilla sobre la almohada tan profundo que lo único visible de su cara era su nariz y uno de sus vidriosos ojos. Lucia incomodo, inseguro de donde poner sus brazos. Al final se decidió por encresparlos alrededor de la almohada en su cabeza mientras dejaba que sus largas piernas se extendieran a través de la cama, con los pies calzados de sandalias negras colgando fuera del almohadón

-Mira, cuando estas cansado, incluso si no tienes ganas de dormir, acostarte puede hacer maravillas para tu cuerpo – dijo Ino mientras se movía a su lado y volvió la cabeza para imitar a Gaara, ocultando la mitad de su cara en su propia almohada.

-Estas… _cómoda_ acostada conmigo de esta manera?- pregunto Gaara repentinamente en voz baja, su cuerpo inmóvil.

Ino puso una pequeña sonrisa. –No me molesta. Y a ti?

Gaara pensó una vez mas. Después de un momento, dijo –No.- Cerro uno de sus parpados ligeramente. –Yo había pensado que podría incomodarte.

Ino bufo. –He crecido con los miembros masculinos de mi equipo por toda mi vida. Dormir en la misma tienda de campaña con chicos era normal para mi.

-Nara Shikamaru y Akimichi Chouji – murmuro Gaara.

-Me sorprende que conozcas a Chouji.- Otro compañero de Ino que en realidad no había tenido comunicación directa con cualquier persona de la Arena.

-Hm…. – fue lo único que dijo Gaara con su ojo expuesto totalmente cerrado.

-Debiste de haber llorado durante la boda- dijo Gaara en voz baja.

Ino asintió a si misma, recordando ese día. Shikamaru estaba feliz por su mejor amigo._ Ella_ había estado feliz. Tan feliz que había llorado cubos. –Después de la ceremonia, Shikamaru se fue para el campo. Algunas personas pensaban que el no quería involucrarse con la limpieza después de la ceremonia. Supongo que tenia una idea de lo que el estaba sintiendo. Lo encontré en el campo, mirando nubes. El estaba solo tendido de espaldas, fumando su estúpido cigarrillo. Me acosté a su lado y el me abrazo, y hablamos de Chouji y su esposa, Nana. Luego hablamos de como solían ser las cosas cuando éramos ser jóvenes. – Arrugo la nariz. –El olía como un cenicero. Dios, espero que deje de fumar.

-Temari dice lo mismo.

Los ojos de Ino se abrieron. Ella vio la expresión de Gaara relajarse relativamente. Sus ojos seguían cerrados. Podría haber estado hablando en sueños. Ella sonrió. –Ellos se ven bien juntos. _Ellos_ deberían casarse.

-Eso podría traer mucha felicidad a la Arena. Matrimonio entre Konoha y Suna reforzaría aun mas nuestra alianza. – Gaara arrastro las palabras, y luego abrió su ojo una fracción. –Dile al Nara que si el un día decide casarse con mi hermana, lo apoyo totalmente.- Cerro los ojos nuevamente, luego suspiro.

Ino hundió mas la nariz en la almohada. –El probablemente diría algo estúpido, como, _''El matrimonio es una lata''_, mientras se sonroja, por que es un idiota de esa manera. Dime, usas algunos suavizantes en estas fundas? Huelen muy bien.

-Pongo algo de manzanilla seca en una bolsa de té. Lo deslizo dentro de la funda de la almohada. – Explico Gaara.

Ino levanto la cabeza ligeramente y miro a Gaara con sorpresa. –Te gusta la manzanilla ahora?

Gaara finalmente abrió sus ojos y levanto su cabeza de la almohada, también. –Me recuerda a nuestra cocina. Me recuerda al hogar

_Al… hogar?_

Ino dejo que sus parpados pestañearan antes de cerrarse mientras dejaba una difusa sensación tomar control de su interior. Gaara había llamado a su casa un _hogar._ No sabía por que esta pequeña revelación la hizo feliz, pero lo hizo. –Deberías haberlo dicho antes. Voy a hacer ambientadores de manzanilla para el sofá de la sala de estar cuando vuelva a casa esta noche.

Pudo sentir como Gaara cambio su lugar lentamente, como si estuviera buscando un lugar lo suficientemente cómodo. Sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa cuando sintió al hombre voltearse a su lado del sofá-cama, con sus brazos deslizándose alrededor de su torso, su cabeza invadiendo su almohada justo bajo su barbilla. Ella pudo sentir la punta de su nariz tocando su cuello, su aliento cálido chocando contra su piel.

-Gaara? –Comenzó Ino, sin saber si debía corresponder el abrazo. Sus brazos estaban posicionados a pocos centímetros del cuadro de Gaara.

-No te vayas a casa. Quédate –murmuro, su aliento haciendo cosquillas en su clavícula. –Hablar contigo… me _relaja._

Ino no sabia que decir. Los brazos de Gaara alrededor de su cintura no estaban apretados, como si le estuviera dando suficiente espacio para alejarse si quería. Esta fue la primera vez en un lapso de una semana que compartían un momento intimo, casi personal cuando realmente no era necesario. Se habían asegurado de caminar brazo con brazo en publico, peinar el cabello de cada uno, susurrar en la oreja del otro como si compartieran secretos, solo para convencer –_para engañar_- a todos de que realmente estaban comprometidos. Pero ninguno de ellos se produjo mientras estaban solos. Era extraño; Ino sentía como si Gaara se aferrara a ella por desesperación mas que cualquier cosa.

-Estas bien? – pregunto Ino mientras colgaba sus brazos alrededor de los hombros de Gaara. El hombre afianzo su contacto.

El asintió, diciendo, -Solo estoy muy cansado.

_Cansado._ Gaara estaba siempre cansado.

-El trabajo puede ser un dolor,- comentó Ino.

-No, quiero decir que estoy cansado de todo. – El _sonaba_ completamente gastado. Ino se pregunto por que todavía seguía tratando tan fuerte.

-Naruto me dio todo lo que necesitaba para empezar, y yo hice mi mejor esfuerzo para ganar la confianza de todos, y yo tengo lo que quería, pero nunca será suficiente. El pueblo exige mas de mi, cosas que no puedo ofrecer. Tener una espoca, concebir un hijo. Es la villa razón suficiente para sacrificar la felicidad de alguien? Siempre he pensado que tanto la historia de Suna como de Konoha ha tenido suficiente de eso. Y ahora que estamos en paz, sigue siendo realmente necesario pensar de esa manera?

Ino se quedo sin habla por un momento. Por que Gaara le acababa de decir una evidente confesión de sus inseguridades que le concernían a las demandas de la villa a la que el había estado sirviendo desde los últimos catorce años como Kazekage, y la confusión que el experimentaba era respecto a las relaciones románticas, matrimonio y procreación. Habría sido mas fácil si acabara de llegar con un jutsu para averiguar lo que realmente estaba pasando por su cabeza y Dios sabia que ella quería hacer todo funcionara con el. Ella sabia que este hombre quien se ferraba a ella como un niño confundido merecía, algo, _algo _mucho mejor

-No quiero que pienses en eso ahora. Solo… solo _duerme_. Esta bien? – dijo Ino, con sus dedos recorriendo el cabello rojo alborotado, masajeando el cuero cabelludo con la esperanza de calmarlo.

Gaara gruño ante la presión, sonando completamente intoxicado con fatiga, y enterró su rostro mas profundo en el cuello de ella. Ino podía sentir los labios de el presionándose suavemente contra su pie, que si no fuera por la situación, habría pensado que el la estaba besando.

-Esta bien pensar en la felicidad de los demás, y realmente creo que eres un muy noble Kage por poner a otros antes que a ti mismo. Pero…bueno.. quien va a pensar en _tu _felicidad? – Ino le pregunto suavemente, con sus dedos ahora ágilmente jugando con su cabello.

-Nadie- murmuro Gaara e Ino no pudo evitar sentir una sensación de hormigueo donde esos labios rozaban contra su cuello.

-No nadie. _Tu. Tu_ tienes que pensar en las cosas que a _ti_ te hacen feliz de vez en cuando, sabes?

Gaara se quedo en silencio durante un largo rato, respirando constantemente. Ino pensó que se había quedado dormido, hasta que sus brazos se apretaron alrededor de ella aun mas, apretándola contra el como si se tratase de una almohada.

-Tu comida- comenzó –Me hace feliz…

E Ino no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

* * *

**Nota de la autora: Yo no quería postear esto antes de que escribiera la actualización de mi otra historia, pero creo que esperar a que el otro capitulo estuviera terminado seria injusto para quienes se toman del tiempo de leer y dejar reviews en esta historia, especialmente desde que ''El Acuerdo'' y ''Proteger'' tiene dos bases de fans completamente diferentes. Supongo que la razón por la que las actualizaciones siguen apareciendo mas rápidas en esta historia que mi SaiSaku es por que ya he tenido el esquela de este escrito en una libreta días antes mientras estaba esperando por mi turno en el oftalmólogo. xD De todas formas, aquí esta la actualización. **

**Ah, y en cuanto a mi ultimo capitulo, donde recibí reviews acerca de la clasificación M y sexo, siento decepcionarlos, pero Yuuriri puede y probablemente no escribirá porno. No es por que tenga lada en contra de ello, soy tan caliente como la vecina y disfruto ocasionalmente los fanfics clasificación M (si la escritura es buena, eso es) de vez en cuando, pero nunca fui realmente dotada en la escritura de escenas de sexo gráficamente detalladas por que estoy segura de que acabaría haciendo el ridículo si una vez intento uno. Yo escribo acerca de personajes ''Hanky Panky'', desde que soy fan del tipo de shojo romántico dulce, pero siempre lo mantengo vago. Tal vez un día encuentre el coraje de intentar retarme a mi misma, pero ese es un gran TAL VEZ. ^^**

**Dicho esto, ''El Acuerdo'' se mantendrá en su clasificación T.**

**Gracias a los que leen, dejan review y marcan como favorito esta historia!**

**Hasta la próxima actualización!**

**Nota de la Traductora: **No mentí, tuve listo el capitulo a tiempo para el Sábado. Y para mi aun es Sábado, a pesar de que sean casi las 2 de la madrugada (hora en Mexico) jajaja. Bueno, el caso es que no actualice mas temprano por andar buscando el vestido ideal para mi graduación. Dios, fue... una tortura y no encontré nada lindo!.

En fin, no entrando en detalles y en cosas que no son relevantes solo me resta decir que el capitulo 5 tentativamente este listo para la próxima semana, tal vez.

En cuanto a _Lisianthus y Cactus _posiblemente tenga el capitulo 12 listo para el viernes. Si no a mas tardar el sábado: :D

Saludos, besos y abrazos!


End file.
